Thirteen Reasons Why
by Speaknow12
Summary: Alex moves to Dallas where she meets Mitchie, the school soccer star. What happens when the two get together? Suck at summaries, sorry! Femslash, Demena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

Alex woke to the smell of pancakes coming from downstairs. She rose from her bed and made her way to the nearby bathroom. She wasn't sure what to expect of the day but she knew she was ready. Today was her first day of senior year. Not just her first day of senior year, but her first day at a new school full of students she knew nothing about. Alex's parents had moved the family from Austin to Dallas due to her father's job. She dreaded having to leave her friends behind but looked forward to what Dallas had to offer.

As she made her way down stairs, Alex recalled her final moments with her friends in Austin. Her best friends Harper and Sophie had hosted a farewell party for her and invited almost the entire junior class. The night was spent sharing stories and wishing Alex a safe and happy move. The only downside of the party was when her ex, Nick, showed up. He arrived with his two best friends, acting cocky as always. He spent a large majority of the night watching over Alex's every move. As the party began to die down, he left without even saying a single word. Alex cringed at the thought of him not saying goodbye.

"Good morning Alex! You ready for senior year!" Alex's mom asked her as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, kinda."

She finished her breakfast and grabbed her backpack from the couch. Before she knew, she was in her mom's passenger seat outside of her new high school. She stared at the large building. It was huge compared to her high school in Austin. She hugged her mom and made her way into the building. After a few minutes of complete confusion, she walked into room 354.

"Welcome" said a man who looked to be about thirty. "I'm Mr. Ramos"

"I'm Alex Russo. Am I in the right room?" she replied.

He looked at his attendance sheet then faced Alex, "Yes, you are Miss Russo. Take a seat wherever. Welcome to your homeroom."

Alex looked around the room. She made her way towards the back of the room and sat in an open seat next to a brunette. She settled into her seat as more students began to pour into the room. Mr. Ramos began to make a speech about what to expect this year. She looked over at the brunette next to her, she was gorgeous. Alex focused her attention back to Mr. Ramos as he continued to ramble.

"Hey, can you pass me my pen? It rolled off my desk" asked the brunette.

"Uhh, yeah." Alex managed to reply as she handed her the pen.

"Thanks, I'm Mitchie by the way." She said bringing up her hand.

"Alex." She said shaking Mitchie's hand.

The two looked at each other and fell silent.

"So, where'd you come from?" Mitchie broke the silence.

"Oh, I came from Austin. I just moved to Dallas this past month" Alex said.

"Austin? That's so awesome! I've always wanted to go there, what's it like?" Mitchie asked.

Alex laughed. "It's pretty great. There's a lot to do. Kind of like here, sort of."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, "Austin cannot be like Dallas. I've heard it's crazy weird!"

"Well yeah, it's pretty weird. But good weird, I lived there almost all my life and I loved it!" Alex said.

The girls spent the rest of homeroom discussing Austin and Dallas. When the bell rang they both went their separate ways. Alex looked at her schedule trying to figure out what class to go to next. As she entered the classroom, she noticed the brunette, Mitchie, was sitting in the back row. They locked eyes and Mitchie smilingly pointed at the seat next to her. Alex made her way over and sat.

"You stalking me?" she asked with a playful laugh.

"How could you tell?" Alex replied.

"You have really pretty eyes!" Mitchie changed the subject.

"Thank you. You have really nice hair" Alex gushed.

"Not during a game, I don't!" Mitchie said.

"Game?"

"Yeah, I play soccer. During the games my hair is a MESS"

"Oh you play soccer? That's pretty cool. What position?"

"Striker. I score the goals!"

Alex couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She liked this girl, she was nice.

"Do you think maybe I could sit with you at lunch today? I kind of know no one." Alex asked nervously.

"Of course! I'd love to get to know you." Mitchie replied.

The two girls smiled and focused their attention on the teacher who was beginning to go over the syllabus.

**Lunch**

"Hey guys! This is Alex. She's just moved here from Austin." Mitchie said.

"Hey" they all said in unison.

"This here is Morgan. That's Aria and Erin." Mitchie said pointing at each as she spoke their name.

Mitchie and Alex sat down and began to eat their food.

"So Mitch, you ready to play this year?" Erin asked.

"Why wouldn't I be!" she replied.

"Word around campus is that you may be able to take this team to state!" Morgan added.

"Yeah, it's a possibility. We've come a long way the past three years, but I think this is our year!" Mitchie said.

"State? That's really awesome! You must be really good!" Alex cried.

"Yeah, thanks! I'm hoping it all works out. And I'm kind of good, yeah. You play any sports?" Mitchie asked.

"Not really. I did gymnastics as a kid but that's as far as I went. I'm more into mu-" Alex said smiling.

"When are try outs?" Morgan interrupted.

"They start today actually" Mitchie said as she flashed a smile to Alex. It was an apologetic smile.

When lunch was over, Mitchie walked Alex to her next class. She was thankful for finding someone kind enough to help her out on her first day. Before she entered the classroom she felt her arm being tugged.

"So I was wondering if I could get your number?" Mitchie asked. " We could all hang out sometime outside of school"

"Oh yeah sure! Give me your phone." Alex typed in her number and saved it. "Text me so I can save yours"

The girls hugged and Alex entered the room. The class went by slowly but soon enough it was three o'clock. She made her way out of the school and into her mom's car. After explaining to her mom how great her day had gone, she took out her cell phone.

1 unread text message:

_Hey it's Mitchie! _

Alex saved the number and replied back.

_Hey! :) _

The entire ride home she spent gushing over how nice Mitchie had been. She told her mom everything, from meeting her in homeroom to their number exchangement.

"Geez Lex, it's like you have a crush on her or something" her mom joked.

Alex gave her a half smile. She hadn't thought about it, but now that her mom brought it up, maybe she did. "Whatever, mom" she managed to say. When they finally got home, she made her way to her room. She threw herself on the bed with her journal. She scribbled down some ideas and then took out her phone.

_Mitchie: What's up? :)_

_Alex: Just got home from school, writing. You?_

_Mitchie: Homework already? I just got out of tryouts. So tired!_

_Alex: More like writing a song. :) How'd that go?_

_Mitchie: Great! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I've got to go, nice talking to ya!_

Alex felt a little disappointed at how short their conversation had been but she was glad she had found a new friend in Dallas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later(Friday)<strong>

Alex had spent a big portion of her first two weeks with Mitchie and her three friends. They would all sit together at lunch and fill her in on every thing she had missed the past three years. She enjoyed their company; they were all nice and treated her like they had been friends for years. She specially liked Mitchie, whom she'd always sit next to.

"Hey Mitchie, when does your season start?" Erin asked as they all sat down for lunch.

"Well we're in season now… games just don't start until next month. I want all y'all there! That includes you Alex!" Mitchie said smiling. Alex nodded and smiled back.

"Justin keeps staring at you, Alex!" Erin pointed out.

"The one in our math class? Awkward!" Alex said.

"He's like the hottest guy at this school!" Aria added.

"I guess he's kind of cute." Alex said.

Mitchie chuckled. "He's the varsity quarterback, he has to be hot!"

"He's walking over!" Erin almost yelled.

Justin made his way over to the girls table and sat on the other side of Alex.

"Hey, I'm Justin." He said smiling.

"I know, you're in my math class. I'm Alex." She replied.

"I was thinking if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime? Grab some yogurt or catch a movie," he asked flipping his hair.

Alex wanted to let out a small laugh but she contained herself. She wasn't sure how to respond. He was hot, there was no doubt about that, but he strongly resembled her ex Nick. She had history with his type and she wasn't going to let it repeat itself.

"I'm kind of already seeing someone," she lied. " But thanks."

Justin stared at her then walked off, he didn't seem too pleased with her response. Alex sighed and looked over at the girls who all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"You did not just reject him! No one has ever done that!" Erin exclaimed.

"Wait, you've got a boyfriend? You never mentioned that!" Mitchie said looking

disappointed.

"Is he from Austin?" Aria added.

Alex felt overwhelmed by all the questions and comments, but before she had time to explain the bell rang. She spent the rest of the day thinking about Nick. Did he miss her? Why did he have to break her?

When the end of school came around, Alex made her way to her car. She was glad her dad had finally brought it up from Austin… she missed her Mustang. She got into the driver seat and took out her cell phone. She looked through her favorites and immediately selected Harper.

Alex_: Harp, I miss you! How's Eastway?_

_Harper: The same. We've missed you Lex. How's the new school?_

Alex_: I like it, I've already made friends! Um, how's Nick?_

_Harper: I thought we promised to never talk about him again? He's not worth it…_

Alex_: You're right… Is he happy?_

Alex stared at her phone waiting for a reply but nothing came. She knew Harper hated Nick and could care less if he was happy. She started the car and drove home, occasionally glancing at her phone.

**Later on that night**

Alex was writing in her journal when she heard her phone vibrate. Thinking it was Harper, she quickly opened it and read it.

1 unread text message:

Mitchie_: Hey Lex, you up?_

Alex_: Yeah, it's like 8! What's up?_

Mitchie_: Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to get ice cream, I'm so bored!_

Alex_: That should be fine, I'll pick you up?_

Mitchie_: Deal! :)_

Alex_: Text me your address._

Alex threw on new pair of clothes and made her way down stairs. She notified her mom that she was going out and made her way to her car. She pulled up to Mitchie's house and before she knew it, Mitchie was sitting in her passenger seat.

"There's this really awesome ice cream place a few blocks away. I want you to try it!" Mitchie said.

"I'm always up for new things!" Alex replied.

The two girls got to their destination and ordered their ice cream of choice. Mitchie waited no time in striking up conversation as they both took a seat.

"So what was that with Justin today?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Alex said.

"Just that he's like a big deal and you flat out rejected him." Mitchie began, " And you have a boyfriend? What's his name?"

"Slow down there! I don't really have a boyfriend; it was more like a little white lie. I just don't like him that's all." Alex insisted.

"You realize you're the first girl to ever reject him, right?" Mitchie chuckled.

Alex wasn't sure why Mitchie was so interested in the fact that she denied Justin's approach, but she didn't dwell on it too much.

"I just know his type.. I… I don't want to go through that again." Alex finally admitted.

"Oh.. I-" Mitchie began to say.

"He's the type that will take you out to the best places, he'll treat you like a queen the first few months. Then as the relationship evolves he expects… more. He'll push you into trying to do something you're not ready for.. and you almost do it.. but.." Alex began but was interrupted by a flow of tears.

"Alex I'm so sorry. You've had a bad experience, haven't you?" Mitchie asked.

"Back in Austin I dated a guy named Nick, he was literally Justin. He was our starting quarterback, everyone either wanted to be him or be with him. We started dating at the beginning of junior year, I thought I was the luckiest girl…" she sighed," at first he was incredible, but after a few months he was more interested in trying to get in my pants. We almost did it but I refused, he knew I wasn't ready for anything. After a while he tried again and…" at this point she was in tears again.

"You don't have to finish the story, Alex," Mitchie insisted.

"I just wasn't ready… and he tried, trust me he tried, but before I could let anything happen I slapped him and walked out. I thought he actually cared about me… Then turns out he had a bet with his best friend, Brady, on how... how long it'd take him to sleep with me" Alex whispered the last three words. Her eyes were full of sadness.

Mitchie couldn't say a single word. She stared at the girl in front of her who was breaking apart. She leaned over and hugged Alex. She brought her thumb up to wipe away Alex's tears.

"I'm so sorry" Mitchie finally said.

Alex enjoyed Mitchie's arms around her. She felt safe, protected. She couldn't believe she had poured her biggest secret to someone she barely knew. But something about Mitchie made Alex trust her, she didn't know what it was but she enjoyed everything about her.

"Thank you for listening, that's honestly the first time I've ever really spoken about it to anyone but my friend Harper. Ever since Nick, I've never let anyone else in. That's why I had to lie to Justin, I didn't want to hurt him… or myself." Alex admitted.

"You deserve someone who will treat you right, Lex. You deserve that and more." Mitchie said.

The two girls stared into each other's eyes. Both felt a wish to lean over and bring their lips together but a voice brought them back to reality, "Hey girls, we're about to close up. Sorry" the man at the counter said.

They grabbed their stuff and walked out to Alex's car. Once inside, Alex started it up as Mitchie looked over. She thought about how open Alex had just been with her. She thought about being there to comfort her when it had happened. She wished she could have held her in her arms and promised her no one would ever hurt her again.

"Do I have something?" Alex asked breaking Mitchie's train of thought.

"Huh?" she managed to say.

"You're staring at me Mitchie," Alex replied.

"Oh sorry, just deep into thought" Mitchie said.

As Alex pulled up to Mitchie's house, she turned to face the brunette sitting in her passenger seat. "Thanks for this, I really appreciate it." She said as she hugged her. When she pulled back she looked into Mitchie's eyes who leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. It was a simple kiss, but it felt like everything. Alex pulled back, shocked at what had just happened.

"I, uh, should go." Mitchie broke off, "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

**Mitchie **

I woke up the next morning and stared at my phone. Part of me wished to text Alex and apologize for what I did but the other part felt content. I had wanted to kiss the girl since we met that first day in homeroom. Instead of texting Alex, I opened my contacts and searched for Aria's name.

Mitchie_: SOS. Can you come over?_

_Aria: Yeah! Be there in 10._

Surely enough, Aria arrived ten minutes later. She had concern written all over her face. She was my go to girl, she was there for me no matter what. We have been best friends since kindergarten. She was the only friend who knew my biggest secret.

"What's the matter?" Aria asked.

"I, well… I kissed Alex ena last night" I replied.

"Nuh uh! I knew you had a thing for her! I could see it in the way you look at her! What did she say? Are y'all like together now?"

"NO! Not even. It was just kind of in the moment. We went out for ice cream and she kind of told me about her ex boyfriend and how that affected her… When she dropped me off I kind of just, kissed her." I said shrugging.

"You don't JUST kiss someone Mitch… Do you like her?"

"Define like her.."

"You do! Don't you?" Aria insisted.

"Yeah, I do. She's really nice and fun to be around. But, I think I messed everything up by kissing her. I don't think she's into girls like I am…"

"You never know…"

"Even if she is, she's been hurt before and she's reluctant to let anyone in. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"For god's sake, you're Mitchie Torres! Captain of the Varsity girls soccer team.. a team you're going to take to state this year. You're a great person and anyone would be lucky to have you!" Aria said.

"You sure are a great friend, Ari! But even with all that…I don't know how to go about this. I've never really been in a relationship. I don't know what to do!"

"Just let things play out. Ask her out when you're ready" Aria replied.

As the conversation died down, I took out my phone and texted Alex.

Mitchie_: Hey you busy today?_

"Did you just text her?" Aria asked smiling.

"Yeah, I asked if she was busy. If she's not, I'll invite her over."

"Good idea, let her get to know you a little more." Aria said. "I'm going to head out, I've got to help mom run errands"

When Aria left, I threw myself on my bed and decided to take a nap. Maybe when I wake up I'll have a text from Alex.

**Alex**

I sat on my bed listening to the phone ring as I waited for my call to connect.

"Alex!" Harper yelled.

"It's so good to hear your voice Harp!"

"Yours too. How have you been? Sorry I never replied yesterday, I didn't see a need to honestly."

"It's fine, I know where you're coming from. I kind of wanted to discuss something with you…"

"Just like old days huh? Don't tell me you fell in love already! Spill! What's his name? Is he cute? Does he have a Facebook?"

"No, no! Well, not love but something like that. And not necessarily a guy…"

"Woah! You're crushing on a girl? Since when do you like girls?"

"I don't like girls, I like one girl. Her name is Mitchie. I met her the first day in homeroom. She's really sweet, and I feel so good when I'm around her. I told her about Nick yesterday."

"You told her about him? She must be something then.. You never told anyone but me about what happened with him."

"I'm telling you, she's something. And she.. she kissed me." I hesitated.

"She what? When?"

"Yesterday, after I told her about Nick. I dropped her off and she just, kissed me. I didn't know what to say," I said.

"I don't even know what to say! Why don't you ask her out?"

"I, I don't know if I can do that…" I began to say when I heard a beep, "hold on I'm getting a text"

Mitchie_: Hey you busy today?_

"She just texted me! She asked if I was busy today." I said

"What are you going to say?" Harper asked.

"Well I'm not… So I'll tell her I'm free. Maybe we'll hang out?"

"Call me tonight and let me know how it goes. I'm going to go for a run. Good luck Lex, love you!" Harper said as she hung up.

I stared at the text I had just received. I wanted to reply and tell Mitchie exactly how I felt but it might be too early.

Alex_: I'm free :)_

**Mitchie**

I woke up from my nap and noticed I had a new text from Alex. I couldn't help but smile at her reply.

Mitchie_: Want to come over later? _

Alex_: Yeah, that's cool. I'll be there in an hour. :)_

I got up and cleaned my room a bit. It wasn't messy but it wasn't presentable either. A few second later I saw my sister leaning against my doorframe.

"So is this Alex girl coming over?" Dallas asked.

"Uh, what?" I asked, confused.

"I heard your conversation with Aria. You always forget my room is next door right?" she laughed.

"Was your ear glued to the wall or something?"

"No, you just have a loud voice… that's all. So can I meet her?" Dallas asked.

Dallas, along with Aria, knew exactly how I felt about girls. She had been the first person I came out to… then my parents and then Aria.

"She'll be here soon, so I guess you can."

"I'm leaving for work in 10, I guess I'll catch her next time," Dallas began. " Oh hey, I'm proud by the way."

"Proud… of?"

"You, for getting a kiss. Who knew my little sister had game?" she laughed.

"Shut up Dallas! Have fun at work, I love you!" I said.

Dallas went back into her room and I heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to Dallas.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Alex standing there.

"You're early!" I said.

"Just half an hour," she laughed.

I let her in and she followed me into my room. Just as we entered the room, Dallas appeared at the door again.

"I'm out. I'll be back around 10:30. Order whatever you want for dinner" Dallas said.

"Thanks! This is Alex, by the way. Alex, this is my older sister Dallas."

"Nice to meet you Alex." Dallas said smiling.

"You as well," Alex replied.

Dallas left the room and I looked over at Alex who was looking around.

"I didn't know you had a sister. How old is she?" she finally asked.

"She's 21! I have a little sister too, Maddie, but she's with my parents." I said.

"Oh, where are they?"

"They live a few streets away. I moved in with Dallas about a year ago after I conf… after I had a fight with my parents" I said, catching myself.

"I wish I lived away from my parents! They're so embarrassing" she joked, " hey! Cool guitar. You play?"

"When I'm not on the field scoring goals, yeah. I like to just write some songs and make music. Kind of for myself really. You?"

"Yeah! I've been playing guitar for about four years now. But I've been writing songs for a while. Specially after all that happened with Nick" she said.

I grabbed my guitar and began to strum a few chords. I had written a song last night after getting ice cream with her but I didn't know if to play it out or not.

"Are you as good on the guitar as you are on the soccer field?" she joked.

"I don't know, you tell me." I began, " I wrote this last night so it might be a little crappy but let me know what you think." I said nervously.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close_

_Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_…_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away_

_Some things, you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So, let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

I finished playing the song and looked down at my guitar. I couldn't believe I had just poured my feelings out to her in a song. I looked up at her and saw tears streaming down her face.

**Alex**

As Mitchie began to play the guitar I stared at her in amazement, was there anything this girl couldn't do? She began to sing the first lines of her song and I completely went numb. Had she just written a song about me? As the song progressed I was sure it was. Her eyes were closed as she sang the lyrics. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, this was beautiful. I smiled as the song came to an end.

"You alright?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I just… I've never had anyone sing to me before. That was for me… wasn't it?" I asked feeling a little worried.

"Someone's a little cocky! Yeah, I wrote it last night. I, kind of really like you Alex. But I know you've been hurt before and I just, needed to get that off my chest." She said.

I stared at her. "I loved it… and I kind of like you too." I replied.

"You do?" she asked confused.

"I've never felt this way for a girl before, but when I'm with you I feel… safe." I finally admitted.

Mitchie smiled and stared into my eyes. "I would never hurt you." She whispered.

"I know. I trust you," I began. "Could we maybe try this out?"

"I'd like to, yeah. Will you go out with me Alex?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'd be honored to."

She set her guitar down on the floor and opened her arms offering me a hug. I leant over and wrapped my arms around her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked pulling back.

"Anything" she said smiling.

"Have you been with a girl before?" I asked nervously.

"In what context?" she answered.

"In a relationship." I said.

"No. I've known for a while that I like girls, but I've never really acted on it. I've actually never been in a relationship period. I mean sure I've messed around…"

"Mitchie Torres has never been in a relationship? You mean to tell me the girl EVERYONE at Tribeca loves and wishes to be friends with has never had a lover?" I chuckled.

"Hard to believe, I know. But it's true."

"When you say messed around…" I asked immediately wishing I hadn't.

"I've hooked up with a few people at parties… nothing extreme. I'm saving myself for my first love."

"People…"

"Boys and girls… just made out. Maybe a little touchy-feely but like I said, nothing extreme." She said calmly.

"So you're still a virgin?"

"Yes, I'm still a virgin." She chuckled. "Was Nick the only guy you ever dated?"

"My only serious relationship, yeah. But I never let it mount to much, he wasn't the one. I'm still a virgin too." I said laughing.

"What's so funny" she insisted.

"I don't even know. It's just… I used to have a hard time just thinking about Nick. But when I'm around you, it's like he never even existed. You are something, Mitchie."

We spent the rest of the day in her room just hanging out. When it started getting darker she ordered pizza for the both of us and we put on a movie. I wasn't sure what to expect of my future with Mitchie, but I was ready to see it evolve. Just as the movie finished, my mom called asking me to return home.

"I have to go home," I said with a pout. "I had a really good time though"

"I'm glad you came," she said smiling.

"So about that date," I started. "Friday, you plus me equals dinner. Sound good?"

"I'd like that," she said.

I kissed her on the cheek and left. When I got to my car I took out my phone and texted her.

Alex_: Thanks for giving my heart a break :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie<strong>

Dallas came home a little after Alex had left. She quickly made her way to the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza and then sat next to me on the couch.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"It went fine," I said.

"Oh come on Mitchie, you've gotta give me more than that!" she sighed.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I poured my heart out in song and she agreed to go out on a date with me?" I said smiling.

"Nice! Look at you!" she said laughing, " You are definitely my sister."

I couldn't help but laugh at her last comment. Dallas always had a guy by her side, ever since her freshman year of high school. She was pretty and guys just loved her.

"Y'all didn't have sex… did you?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh, Dallas, I barely asked the girl out. I'm not ready for that."

"Good. I don't know if I need to set some ground rules since you do live with me..."

"Trust me, I'm not going to be doing that for a while." I promised.

"I'm not stopping you, but if you do… not while I'm home. Okay?" she laughed.

"Um, I promise," I said, yawning.

"Go to bed, Mitch. We'll talk tomorrow. Congrats, by the way" she said as she hugged me.

I got up and made my way to my room. I'm so fortunate to have Dallas as my older sister, I thought. She was there for me for everything, and she always had great advice. When I entered my room I checked my phone and saw I had a missed text from Alex.

Alex_: Thanks for giving my heart a break :)_

_Mitchie: You deserve nothing but the best. Goodnight beautiful. _

...

**Friday Morning**

The day had come; today I was finally going to go on my first date with Alex. The past few days we spent the same as before. We didn't tell anyone about our date tonight, we wanted to see how it went before we told our friends.

"Morning, Mitch. Is Alex picking you up again or should I take you?" Dallas said as she stood by my door.

"She's picking me up," I said smiling.

"Is tonight your date?" she started, "I'm going to be at work until 5 but Logan and I are going out afterwards. So I'll probably be home late"

Logan was Dallas' boyfriend whom she'd been seeing for about 6 months now.

"Yes, tonight's the night! Be safe, Dallas" I joked.

"I guess I have to say the same to you. Bye!" she said as she left.

I dreaded getting up in the morning but today was different. I looked forward to tonight; I had so much energy in me. Before I knew, Alex was outside waiting in her car. I grabbed my backpack, an apple and made my way down to her car.

"Morning, beautiful" I said kissing her cheek.

"Good morning" she said blushing.

"You excited for tonight?" I asked.

"I am actually. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," she admitted. "I'll pick you up around six. Is that fine?"

"I was actually thinking maybe you could come to my practice after school? And then we can get ready here?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We'll just have to stop by my house before we get ready." She added.

When we got to school we went our separate ways. I didn't see her again until lunchtime.

**Lunch**

"Hey," she said as she sat in her usual spot, next to me.

"Hey," I said smiling. " How's your day been?"

"Boring. I just want it to be after school already!" she laughed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I said as I nudged her a bit.

"Where's everyone?" she asked.

"Erin and Morgan are at a basketball tournament. I think Aria might be in line."

I felt my phone vibrate so I grabbed it and opened up a text from Aria.

_Aria: You two are literally the cutest thing._

I smiled. I looked around and saw her standing in the lunch line holding up a heart with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Oh, it's just Aria being dumb." I said. " She kind of knows about us"

"Wait, what?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, I mean, I haven't really told her we're going out… She just knows how I feel about you. She just texted me this" I said as I showed her the text.

Alex smiled and looked up at me. "You know what, we are cute" she said laughing.

Aria came over with her lunch and sat across from Alex and I. She would occasionally stare at the both of us. I could only imagine the thoughts going through her head.

"Are you guys going to the game tonight?" Aria asked, breaking the silence.

"Game? Who's playing?" Alex asked.

"Varsity football! First round of playoffs! It's a home game too, it's going to be crazy!" Aria said.

"Uh, what time is it?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"Kick off is at 8! You guys should totally go! I'm going with Ryan… You know, THE Ryan?" she said looking at me.

"The one from Michelle's party? Oh gosh Ari! But, I kind already have plans, sorry." I said.

"Me too," added Alex.

"Oh... OH!" she said, " I get it!"

Alex and I looked at her completely confused. What did she get?

"Mitchie, how long have I known you? 12 years… so I know when you're hiding something… You guys are going out aren't you?" she said nodding.

"We're going on our first date tonight" Alex said.

"This makes me so happy! Well, if you guys finish early… you should come!" Aria insisted.

Alex and I both nodded. Maybe after dinner we'd make an appearance, maybe. When the bell rang Alex and I made our way over to our last class of the day. I spent the entire class period zoned out, thinking about how tonight would play out.

"Miss Torres, class has been dismissed!" my history teacher notified me.

I gathered my things and left the classroom. I had exactly 20 minutes to get ready and be at the fields for practice. I ran into the locker room and changed out of my clothes and into my practice uniform. I rushed to the field with 5 minutes to spare, enough time to put on my cleats and shin guards. I looked around for Alex but there was no sign of her. Had she forgotten?

"Hey, go score a goal for me out there" I heard her say from behind me.

"You came," I said smiling up at her.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" she laughed.

I gave her a quick hug and ran off to join my teammates. The past few practices had been so fun, anyone who watched us could tell we were ready to go to state. Since I was captain, I had to lead in warm ups. Once we finished loosening up, we moved on to shooting drills, my favorite.

"Damn, Mitchie. You're on fire today!" my coach yelled. I had gotten all my shots on goal.

"I wonder why…" Aria whispered so only I could hear. "Trying to impress someone Torres?"

I looked at her and squinted my eyes. "You, clearly!" I said winking.

I loved my friendship with Aria. We had been friends for so long, she got me so well. We hardly ever fought… except that one time in middle school when her crush asked me to the Halloween dance. We didn't speak to each other for a whole week. Besides that, we were always joking around.

"Okay girls. So our first game is next week, I know how excited y'all are for that" my coach said as we yelled and whistled.

"Today we are going to scrimmage for about half an hour. Varsity versus JV. Varsity gets pennies. Torres stay up top, Aria go center…" he began.

I ran over to the sideline and grabbed a penny. I looked up at Alex who was sitting in the stands watching me. She smiled and waved as I did the same. When we started the scrimmage I immediately put myself in game mode. With our first game coming up and Alex in the stands, I was ready to play my hardest.

"Laney, line" I yelled. She obeyed and I chased after the ball. I ran with the ball for a few yards and crossed into the box. Two defenders came at me but I managed to turn my body and strike the ball into the net. I turned to see Alex clapping and smiling. After 15 minutes of play, the coach blew the whistle and called a mini half time. We got water, switched sides and were back to playing again.

"Mitchie," Laney said as she looked up, " run in." I did as she said and she crossed a ball into the center. The goalie made her way beside me but before she could grab the ball I flicked it with my head and it went in. I heard Alex cheering and smiled. A few plays later and the coach called the game. We broke it out and I made my way over to Alex.

"You're a superstar, Torres." She said as she high fived me. She was so cute.

"Thanks. Just trying to impress someone, that's all" I said laughing.

"I think it worked then," she said. "Shall we?"

I nodded. We went over to her car and headed to her house.

"Come in with me, I might take a while deciding what to wear," she said.

I followed behind her as she entered her house. There was no sign of her parents.

"Your parents home?" I asked.

"No my dad's out of town… he travels sometimes for his job. And my mom's at work," she said.

We went into her room and she pointed me to her bed. She offered me to sit and I did. She walked over to her closet and stood there staring. I could tell she had a lot of options to choose from. She tilted her head and then shook it in disagreement. I was enjoying watching her try and decide.

"So I was thinking, maybe after dinner we can make an appearance at the playoff game?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask you the same thing. I went to all the games at Eastway and I've been meaning to go to one of ours." She replied.

Alex chose her outfit fairly quickly and we made our way over to my house. We went into my room and she helped me choose my outfit. She picked out a red dress Dallas got me for my birthday this past year.

"I want to see how that one looks!" she told me. "Red looks really good on you"

I offered her my bathroom to change while I stayed in my room. When she came out I had to do a double take. She looked gorgeous in a purple over the shoulder dress.

"You look gorgeous, Mitch" she told me.

"You look beautiful" I said smiling.

I walked over towards her and placed her hands in mine. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded and we walked out. Once we were in the car, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter. This is what I had been waiting for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I got into the drivers seat of my car and looked over at Mitchie. She was putting on her seat belt, trying not to let it mess up her dress. She looked so amazing in that dress.

"Need help?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, I got it." She laughed.

I began the 15 minute drive to our destination. The whole time I felt butterflies in my stomach, I was so nervous. I'm not exactly sure why I was so nervous; maybe because she was the first girl I ever went out with. But regardless, I could care less if she's a girl… I like her for WHO she is.

"We can stop by my place and change before we go to the game. I don't really want to show up in a dress," she said breaking my train of thought.

"That's fine. We're here!" I said. We walked over to the restaurant and she held the door for me to go in first. She was so respectful.

"Hi, table for two please." Mitchie told the hostess.

"Is outside okay?" she replied.

Mitchie looked at me and I nodded. "Yes, that's fine." She said.

The hostess walked us over to our table and gave us each a menu then she turned and left. Mitchie scanned through the menu and quickly chose what she wanted.

"I used to come here all the time with Dallas when I first moved in with her. I always get the same thing." She said.

"I've never been here before… or to the one in Austin either. I'm more of a hamburgers and hot dogs kind of girl." I said.

"Get what I always get then. Try it out and let me know if you like it," she said smiling.

The waiter came over and took our orders. I could tell he had a thing for Mitchie because he stuttered when he spoke to her. She just laughed it off. When he left, I began to giggle.

"I think he likes you," I said.

"Too bad I'm not interested. I'm kinda crushing on someone else," she said with a wink.

"Oh who!" I pretended to be really interested.

"You!" she said pointing at me.

I blushed. "Aw" I said. She looked down at her hands almost like she was embarrassed.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Red, my favorite color is red." She said jokingly.

"I wasn't going to ask you your favorite color, silly."

"I know. Ask away!"

"Do you mind telling me what happened with your parents?"

" No, I don't mind. It's kind of a long story but I guess I'll make it short."

"I'm all ears!"

"I've kind of always known that I like girls. Dallas knew, she knows everything about me. And so last year I confessed to them that I'm gay and they didn't really take it well. They yelled, they cried, and then they made me go to my room. I could hear them discussing it... saying things like "How" or "She's going to corrupt Maddie." That part hurt me, like if I was some kind of convict." She said.

"And so you moved out?" I asked. The waiter had finally brought out our food.

"Well the next day they kind of just ignored me all around so I went over to Dallas' house. I told her everything and she just offered me her extra room. I came to an agreement with them that I could live with Dallas until they came around to my sexuality."

"Did they ever?"

"Well the week after I moved in with D, they started saying that they missed me and that they knew they were wrong. But I knew one week wouldn't be enough for them to let such news sink in. After a while they kind of just settled with it, but they said I can still live with Dallas if I want. I think the main reason why they got used to it is because they haven't actually seen me be with a girl, yet."

"So y'all are okay now?"

"Somewhat. I only really see them twice a week, when I go visit my little sister. I stay for dinner sometimes and talk about school. They never really ask me about anything else though."

"I'm sorry. As much fun as it may be to live without your parents I can imagine you still miss them."

"At first I did, but it's not like I don't see them at all. I see them enough" she laughed.

"How do you think your parents will react to you dating a girl?"

"Um. Good question… I don't even know. I mean they liked Nick. They're always interested in my happiness. They're also pretty understanding. I think if we make something more out of this, that they'll understand and support us."

"Make something more out of this?" she asked me. Somehow I knew she would the second I said it.

"You and me. If this becomes more…" I said.

"Gotcha." She said as she ate her last bite. "I want us to become more, but I don't want to rush anything. I don't want you to feel rushed. You don't need that again" she said.

"You're amazing you know that?" I said.

We finished up our meals and made our way out of the restaurant. Again, Mitchie held the door open for me as we went out.

"Why don't you drive?" I asked as we got into my car.

"I do. I just don't have my own car. That's the downside to not living with your parents. You don't really get what you want. But I do use Dallas' car when she's not out. " she said.

"Understandable. I don't think I could go a month with out this baby… I went a week and that was pure torture!" I said.

"Hey, at least you have a car of your own." She said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty lucky. So, your place then game? We've got… 45 minutes until kick off!" I said.

"Plenty of time!" she said.

I pulled up to her house and we both got out. We ran up to her room to get ready. I grabbed the clothes I wore to school and went into her bathroom to change. Before I even took off my dress, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked happy, she makes me very happy. I was content with how our first date went.

**Mitchie**

As Alex goes into my bathroom, I stand in the center of my room trying to catch my breath. I can't believe I just went on a date with her, our first date. I look around my closet for my favorite red v-neck and jean shorts. I quickly grab them and move over next to my bed. I slip on my shorts underneath my dress and begin to unzip the back of it. When I feel it half way done, I begin to remove it from over the top. I almost had it until I lost my balance and fall backwards onto the floor, letting out a small "AH!." I didn't hear Alex run into my room but I could feel her hands on my back, pushing me up from the ground. I couldn't see anything but the yellow fabric of the dress.

"Hold still," she said as she slowly removed my dress from the top. She set it aside as I thanked her. It didn't click that I was standing there in a bra and jean shorts, until she looked at me then down at her feet.

"Oh, oops!" I said, "I'm sorry."

I grabbed my v-neck from my bed and put it on. I could tell she was watching me as I did. I smiled.

"I'm kind of clumsy, sorry about that." I said shyly.

"It's okay, you scared me. I thought something bad had happened to you." She said. "Nice abs, by the way." She almost whispered.

"The perks of being athletic," I said.

She laughed and walked over towards me. She looked at my bed and then back at me, almost asking for permission to sit. I nodded. She sat down as I began to look for my black converse. I leaned over to pick them up and saw her looking at me. Did I just catch her checking me out?

"Like what you see Russo?" I asked.

"Uh, what?" she said almost immediately.

"Nothing, just messing with you. You ready?"

"Yeah!" she said. I could tell she was embarrassed about being caught.

"Wait, before we go…" I said as she looked at me confused. "I think it might be important that we discuss what we are before we go out there…"

She nodded. "We're dating." She said calmly.

"Yes, but is that what you want to tell them?" I asked.

"I'm okay with it, If you are." She said.

"Let's go then," I said as I locked the door to the house.

We got to the game just in time for the pre-game rituals. We walked over to the ticket booth and I paid for our tickets. When we went through the gate I stopped a few feet ahead and turned around. I looked at her and smiled. She grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers in mine. It felt whole.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said, "We'll go at your pace."

"Mitchie, I'm sure." Was all she had to say.

We walked hand in hand over to the Seniors section of the stadium. I looked around for Aria and Ryan but couldn't find them. We went and sat behind a few of our classmates. No one really comes early enough to catch the pre-game stuff so the section was quite empty. Alex kept her hand with mine as we sat on the cold bleachers of the stadium. She rested her head on my shoulder as we waited for Aria.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Aria almost screamed. Found her, I thought.

Alex and I turned around to see her almost sprinting her way towards us. She had a huge grin on her face.

"You guys are already public!" she said.

"Um, keep it down Aria. We may be public but we aren't trying to flaunt it." I said. Alex just nodded.

"You guys look so cute!" Aria said.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked.

"Oh, about him. He's not coming. We kind of got in a fight." She said sitting down in front of Alex and I.

"I'm not surprised. You and that boy only work out when there's alcohol involved." I said.

"Shut up! No we don't! Anyway, enough about me… How'd the date go?" she asked.

"It's kind of still going," I said laughing.

"I can't get over how cute you two look! Have you told Erin and Morgan?"

"No. I'm sure they'll find out sooner or later, anyway." Alex said.

"Speak of the devil! There they are." Aria said pointing at Morgan and Erin. Oh crap. How was I supposed to just tell them that I'm dating Alex? They didn't even know I was gay.

"Hey girls," they said in unison.

"Hey," the three of us responded. I could follow Morgan's eyes as she stared at Alex and I sitting hand in hand.

"No way. No way!" Erin said looking at the both of us. "Are you two….dating?"

"Yeah…" Alex replied just as I opened my mouth.

"Since when?" they asked at the same time.

"Since today." I said looking at Alex and smiled. She smiled back and put her head back on my should as the crowd began to fill up. The game was clearly about to start.

"Congrats I guess," Morgan said.

"Yeah, congrats." Erin agreed.

During the game we got a few confused looks from people but the majority were too focused on the action to care. Our boys were dominating. They were up 35-7 by the start of the fourth quarter.

"Don't hate me, but I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if we leave?" Alex asked me.

"Not at all, I'm pretty tired too." I said.

We said goodbye to our friends and began to head out. Alex grabbed my hand again. I was already getting used to that.

"How did you like today?" she asked me.

"I loved it. I can't wait to do it again." I said as we drove off.

Alex reached my house and turned the car off in front of it. I wasn't sure what she was doing but she got out and ran over to my side. She opened the door and I got out.

"You were the gentleman at the restaurant. Now it's my turn." She said smiling.

She grabbed my hand and walked me up to my door. She smiled and faced me.

"Best first date, ever" she said.

I laughed. "I have nothing to compare it to… but I loved every second of it."

We stared into each others eyes and then I leaned into to kiss her. She kissed me back and we stayed there until she finally pulled back.

"Best kiss ever," she said.

I pecked her cheek. "Best kiss ever," I repeated.

I turned to the side and opened my door. I saw her walk back to her car and turn around. She waved at me and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie<strong>

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I laid in bed thinking back to what had happened… I wasn't expecting her to be so open with everything, especially after what she had told me about her past relationship. The last thing I wanted was to make her think I was trying to rush her.

"Morning sleepyhead," I heard Dallas say as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Mmm, you're home."

"Where else would I be?"

"I don't know. I went to bed and you still weren't here so I imagined you stayed at Logan's."

"No, I told you I'd be in late," she said. "Tell me all about last night!"

"Can I wake up first?" I asked.

"Fine, but hurry up! I want to know!" she said. The smile on her face reminded me of my little sister at Christmas.

Once Dallas left the room I got up and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of running shorts and my old team soccer team shirt from freshman year. I picked up my cell phone from my nightstand before heading down stairs.

1 unread text message:

_Morgan: So… you and _Alex_ huh? _

I sat on my bed and stared at the opened text in front of me. I contemplated whether to reply or not but eventually I did.

_Mitchie: What about us?_

_Morgan: Y'all are together, together?_

_Mitchie: Yes, we're dating. What's wrong?_

_Morgan: Nothing. It's just I didn't know you were... into girls. _

_Mitchie: I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before. I didn't know how you or Erin would react…_

_Morgan: So Aria knew? It's fine, I just wish you would have trusted me. _

_Mitchie: Yes, she knew. And of course I trust you. I'm really sorry, Morgan. Do you hate me?_

_Morgan: Hate you for what? For being gay? No! For not trusting me? Nah, just a little disappointed but I'll get over it. If you're happy, I'm happy. _

I was glad to know that Morgan was supportive of everything. She was a little harder headed than Erin, so I was worried she'd take it horribly. After my conversation with Morgan, I went to get frozen yogurt with Dallas.

"Okay. I got you frozen yogurt… now spill." she said.

I told her about the day beginning with my practice and ending with the kiss on the doorstep. She gushed at the last part.

"Aw, look at my baby sister," she said proudly.

I just smiled. " I really like her, Dallas."

"I can tell. Can I ask something serious though?" she asked as I nodded. "What are you going to do about school?"

"Um. That's what I don't know. I'm scared they won't accept us… I'm scared they'll make fun of us, or her. I mean, I can take if they make fun of me… but I don't want to be the reason they tease her."

"That's something that you might have to really consider though, Mitch. There's always going to be at least one person who doesn't accept it. They don't care that you're happy, they're just assholes." She said.

I thought about what she had just said, she was right. "I don't want to hide our relationship though."

"Then don't, but I don't want you getting hurt because of some ignorant people… I'll be right back I'm going to the restroom." She said as she got up from her seat. I stared down at my frozen yogurt and thought about what she had just said. Suddenly I felt two warm hands above my eyes, I let out a shriek.

"Geez Dallas, stop!" I said. The hands came of my face but instantly I felt something on my cheek. A kiss. I turned to the side and saw Alex looking down at me.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me!" I said as I got up and brought my arms around her neck. We hugged tightly and I pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just came to get some froyo."

"Alone?," I asked as I looked around trying to see if anyone was with her.

"Yeah. I used to do it all the time in Austin when I just wanted to think."

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked playfully.

"Just thinking about last night," she said with a smile. Just as she did, Dallas walked over to us and sat back in her seat.

"Hey Alex," she said.

"Oh hi Dallas."

"Care to join us?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me order and I'll be right back."

"So should I leave you two? I've got to make a run to the store anyway…" Dallas began to say.

I nodded. "Yeah that's fine. I'll see you in a while." She grabbed her keys and kissed me on the forehead.

"Love you," she said as she left.

"Why'd she leave?" Alex asked as she sat down.

"She's got some errands to run," I said. "So about last night?"

"I had a great time. We should do it again," she said.

"My thoughts exactly. There's kind of something I want to talk to you about though."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm a little bit worried about school Monday…" I began. "I'm worried people will tease us… I don't really care if they make fun of me… but I don't want them to judge you. I don't want them to hurt you."

"Why would they hurt me?"

"Cause you're going out with me… A girl. I just don't want you to get hurt again… not because of me."

"Mitch, look at me. You've gotta stop dwelling on my past. Every time I'm with you I can't even think about anything but how much I like you. I know you're just trying to protect me, and I'm grateful for that, but I don't want you to think that just because he broke me that I'm reluctant to let you….fix me."

I smiled at her last words. "I'm just nervous. It's my first relationship and I'm freaking out inside."

"What a great pair we are," she said laughing. "Look, I'm willing to walk down that hall Monday morning holding your hand and not giving a rat's ass about what's being said. Don't worry about me… yeah I've been hurt before but you just ease the ache." She said singing the last line.

"Then let's do it," I said smiling.

She leaned across the table and gave me peck on the cheek. "Let's do it," she repeated.

**Monday Morning**

Alex and I sat in her car at the school parking. She nodded at me and we both got out. I walked over to her side and grabbed her hand. We walked into the building just talking and laughing, pretending no one was around. Some people looked at us confused, while others just smiled. A group of varsity soccer boys gathered around the water fountain whistled and smiled.

"Yeah Mitchie!" they shouted. I blushed as we passed by them. I was surprised at how well people were taking this.

Just as we neared my locker I saw two of the cheerleaders staring at Alex and I. They turned to face each other and began to whisper. I knew they'd do that.

"So I guess it's true," I heard one of the cheerleaders say.

I wasn't surprised that word got out from those who saw us at the game. Gossip at this school came by fast. I looked over at Alex who was smiling at me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm happy," I responded.

The first few classes went by fast. Some people would come up to me and ask me if the rumors were true and I'd just nod my head. Some would say "cool" while others just nodded and walked away. No one really said anything rude, some just whispered. When it was finally lunchtime I walked over to Alex's locker and waited for her like we had agreed.

"Hey gorgeous," I said as I spotted her.

"How's your day been so far?" she asked.

"Good. Everyone's been really accepting about it."

"Yeah, same with me. It's kind of shocking, to be honest." She said as she grabbed my hand.

We made our way to the lunch table and sat down with Aria, Ellen and Morgan. The five of us spent the whole lunchtime discussing plans for the weekend.

"So it's settled? We'll all go to Mitchie's game on Friday and then after we can all go to Ryan's party?" Aria said.

"You okay with that, Lex?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you play." She said. "Who's this Ryan guy? I keep hearing about him but no one fills me in!"

"He's a guy Aria kind of has a thing with. He throws these really awesome parties!" Erin said.

"Yeah, you should go!" Morgan added.

"I'm totally down for going," I said. "You ever partied?"

"I used to, yeah. Then after the Nick thing I kind of just stopped." She said. "But I don't mind going on Friday. Let's go." She smiled at me.

The bell rang and the five of us went our separate ways to our last class.

**Alex**

As soon as the bell rang, Mitchie kissed my cheek and left to her class. I grabbed my backpack and headed over to my locker. I pulled out my math book and closed the locker. Justin was standing behind me, he looked pissed.

"So when you said you're already seeing someone you meant a chick?' he asked.

"I…" I tried to say something but he continued.

"You know how many people laughed at me for getting rejected… and then to find out you're into girls." His eyes widened.

"Why is this a big deal? I didn't want to go out with you, get over it!" I said as I tried to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "You humiliated me. I've never been rejected… and I sure as hell never been rejected for another girl."

"Justin, get over it!" I yelled. That was it, he grabbed my shoulders and then pushed me against the lockers.

"You damn dyke." He yelled as he walked off.

I slid down and brought my knees up to my head. I put my face between my hands as tears began to stream down my face. I don't know how long I was in that position until I felt someone pulling at my hands.

"Lex, are you okay?" Mitchie asked as she wiped away my tears with her thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I.. Justin.." I couldn't make the words come out. She helped me up and brought me into her arms.

"What did he do?" she asked. " I'll get him."

"No, don't. He's just an asshole. He was mad about us being together… He can't get over the fact that I don't like him," I said.

Mitchie hugged me and I flinched when she touched my back. "Did he touch you?" she asked.

"He shoved me against the lockers." I said noticing Mitchie's eyes fill with anger.

"I'm so sorry. I swear he'll pay for this."

"Wait, why aren't you in class?" I asked.

"My class is in the library so I came to get a book from my locker. I saw you sitting there and I wasn't sure what was going on."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she said as she hugged me.

"I should probably get to class. Thank you Mitch." I said and then kissed her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Will you come over?" I asked Mitchie as we got to my car.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"Hey, no… don't apologize for him." I said.

We got into my car and I drove us over to my house. When we got there we went straight up to my room. I laid on my bed and looked at Mitchie as she circled around my room, looking at all my pictures.

"You were cute as a kid, what happened?" she asked.

"Ouch!" I said as she made her way over to my desk.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up my songbook.

"Uh, it's my songbook." I said.

"Can I look through?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

She walked over towards me and sat down by my stomach. She flipped through the first few pages. She smiled and continued.

"I Won't Apologize. I like that title." She said.

"I wrote it after Nick and I broke up." I explained.

"Oh. What about this one… Two Worlds Collide?" she asked and I began to blush.

"Uh, give me that." I said trying to snatch the journal from her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A song... I wrote… about you." I said quietly.

"Can I hear it?" she asked.

"Pass me my guitar." I asked. "Okay, so…"

_She was given the world_

_So much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone_

_To show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive_

_Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_La da-da da-da!_

_She was scared of it all_

_Watching from far away_

_And she was given a role_

_Never knew just when to play_

_And she tried to survive_

_Living her life on her own_

_Always afraid of the throne_

_But you've given me strength to find home_

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared_

_Lost in the dark, falling apart_

_I can survive with you by my side_

_We're gonna be alright_

_We're gonna be alright_

_This is what happens when two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_La da-da da-da!_

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_When two different worlds collide_

Mitchie smiled at me as I played. She rocked her head side to side when I played the chorus.

"That was beautiful. You have an incredible voice, Lexie. And I liked the lyrics." She said smiling.

"Thanks, I was inspired."

"I really liked it." She said as she leaned in closer to me. She brought her hand up to my face and moved away a strand of hair that had fallen as I was playing. She brought her lips closer to mine and didn't hesitate to bring them together. It was a simple kiss... no tongue no anything. I could tell she was trying to take everything slow.

"Would you believe me if I say you take my breath away?" she said as she pulled back.

"Probably not," I said jokingly.

Just then I heard my mom's car outside, a few seconds later she walked into the house and yelled out for me.

"In my room mom," I said.

She came over and greeted Mitchie.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie,"

"Hi, nice to finally meet you." My mom said. "You girls hungry? I'm going to order some pizza for dinner"

We both nodded and my mom left to order. Mitchie got up and put my songbook back where she originally found it.

"Your mom seems nice," she said.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to wait a little before I tell her about us… is that okay?"

"I have no problem with it." She said.

Thirty minutes later my mom came up and brought us each two slices of pizza and a drink.

"So abut Friday… You really want to go to the party?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. If you really want to go then let's go!"

"Okay. Well my game will probably be over around the time it starts. But who shows up early to a party anyway?" she laughed.

"I'll go to your game, we'll get ready at… you place? And then go?"

"Sounds like a good plan. You plan to drink?"

"Why would I go to a party and not drink?" I laughed.

"Good point." She said. "I should probably go now though. I've got so much homework!"

"Hey mom, I'll be right back. I'm taking Mitchie home." I said as we walked out of the house.

We got into the car and I began to drive. When I reached her house I turned to see her asleep. She looked so cute sleeping in my passenger seat. I was amazed at how quickly she fell asleep… I only live five minutes away from her.

"Hey, Mitch. Babe, wake up." I said as I shook her.

"Did I fall asleep?" she said. "I'm sorry!"

"You're so cute when you sleep," I said.

She leaned over and gave me a kiss then got out. She waved goodbye and I drove away. I looked over at my empty passenger seat and just laughed. I was falling for this girl, falling hard.

**Friday Night**

I was sitting beside Morgan and Erin at the stadium bleachers waiting to watch Mitchie play her first season game. I was excited for the game but a little nervous for the party afterwards. The last time I had partied was when I was still with Nick… the stories I would hear about myself from those nights were never pretty. I wasn't sure how crazy parties got here, but I trusted that as long as I was with Mitchie, I'd be fine.

"Finally!" Erin said as the game began.

The three of us stood up and began to cheer while the rest of the stadium just stayed seated. Mitchie was playing great from what I could tell. She had a few shots on goal but the goalie would not let her have it. It wasn't until after about 20 minutes that the first goal came. She had received a great pass from Aria and sprinted towards the goal. She was one on one with her but she did a move and then just tapped the ball in. I cheered so loud I was sure the cheer coach would offer me a spot on her squad.

"Go Mitchie!" Erin, Morgan and I yelled.

The game remained 1-0 for a while until the first five minutes of the second half. The second goal came off a corner… Mitchie headed it and the ball went in the net. The three of us went wild. Some people began to stand and cheer like we did but others stayed down and just made annoyed faces… mostly the parents. Finally when the game ended we had won 2-0. I waved to Mitchie as she walked over towards the sideline. She smiled at me and went over to her teammates.

"Look at you," I said as Mitchie came over to us after the game. "If you're going to be scoring two each game I'll call the Women's national team!"

" I think you're my good luck charm." She said as she kissed me.

"Get a room, you two!" I heard Aria say as I grabbed Mitchie's hand.

"Let's get this party started!" Morgan shouted.

"Y'all go ahead. We're going to get ready and meet y'all there." Mitchie said.

**Mitchie**

Alex and I went over to my house to get ready. I let her use my room to change while I went to take a quick shower. I didn't realize I had forgotten to get my clothes from my bed until after I got in the shower. When I finished I wrapped my towel around my body and walked over to my room. I knocked before entering and Alex opened the door. She looked at me confused.

"I forgot my clothes," I said. She looked at me as I walked over to my bed and grabbed them.

I turned to walk out of the room but froze when I saw Alex. She was in her underwear and bra standing beside the door.

"I, uh, I'll be right b-back." I stuttered. Crap, like that wasn't obvious.

"You okay there?" she asked.

"I think so," I laughed and went back to the bathroom. I changed into my outfit and walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that." I said as I sat on my bed and watched her fix herself.

"About what?" she teased.

"Freezing up like that," I said shyly. She looked at me and smiled.

Once we were both ready we began to head out. When we got to Ryan's house we saw what looked like a block's worth of cars. Alex parked a street away and then we both got out.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Perfect," she said. "Me?"

"Even better." I said as I took her hand in mine.

The place was nearly full. There were people from school and then some people from a few other different schools. Most of the people were familiar to me… from other parties. Alex and I were greeted by Ryan who already seemed a little tipsy.

"Mitchieeee, you madeee it!" he slurred. I hugged him and pulled back to rejoin Alex.

"Hey…" I said. He acted like we were best friends. He saw my bag and pointed towards a closet.

Aria came up behind him with three shot glasses. She handed me one and then Alex one.

"Come with me. We're taking shots!" she said as she skipped over to the kitchen.

I looked over at Alex who was trying to hold back a laugh. We followed Aria and spotted Morgan and Erin gathered around with a few other people.

"To Mitchie and Alex!" Aria yelled. I blushed as I took my shot.

Alex and I spent a good portion of the night dancing. Each time we'd grab a drink a good song would come on. We'd run over to the little dance floor area and start to dance. This was the closest we had ever been. I could tell Alex was drunk, but I was just a little tipsy.

"I'm tired of dancing." She said with a pout. I grabbed her hand and led her over to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey look who's here. Dyke squared." Brady shouted as he spotted Alex and I.

"Fuck off Brady." I yelled at him. Alex looked confused but she began to dance by herself. So much for being tired.

"What are you going to do about it, Mitchie? Eat him out?" I heard Justin say as he came up behind Brady.

"Shut up Justin, I mean it." I said.

"Oh I'm so scared." Justin mocked.

"I'm already pissed at you, don't make it worse." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Pissed at me for what? Talking to your girl?"

"No, asshole… for putting your hands on her." At this point I was furious. I could see a group of people beginning to crowd around us.

"At least I'm not putting my hands IN her, but give me a few weeks and maybe I will," he said as he winked at Alex. She was sitting down in a chair watching everything, confused.

That was the last straw. I walked over to him and threw my arm out. I punched his nose and felt my right fingers almost go numb. Bad idea, I thought. I felt hands grabbing me back as I looked at Justin who was freaking out about his bleeding nose.

"Getttt the hell out of my hoooouse," Ryan shouted. I realized it had been him who had pulled me back. Justin and Brady left, but not before he stuck out his middle finger at me.

I walked over to Alex who was falling asleep in her chair. I put my arm around her and walked over to where Ryan was.

"Is there a free room?" I asked hoping he didn't think the worst.

"Yeahh! Go up, you'll find it… oh and, don't forget the condoms." He said… clearly he was gone.

I picked up our bag from the closet and walked with Alex up the stairs. When we found an empty room, I took off my shoes and turned on the lights. I helped Alex sit on the bed then looked through the bag for the clothes we packed in the event that we were going to stay the night. I pulled out two t-shirts and two pajama bottoms. I helped her up and slowly began to undress her. I felt a little uncomfortable as I lifted her top and replaced it with her t-shirt. I then removed her skirt and helped her into the bottoms. Once I finished helping her I began to undress and change into my own pjs. I had only managed to put on my t-shirt when I felt Alex's hands wrap around me. She looked at me smiling; her eyes screamed out kiss me. And she did just that. She leaned into me and smashed our lips together. We fell onto the bed and I couldn't wrap my head around what was going on. She began to move her hands up my shirt but I wiped them away.

"Alex, we can't do this." I said.

"Yessss, we can" she insisted.

"You don't mean that." I said as I got up. "You're drunk."

She pouted as she sat up. She laid out and made room for me to lay. "At least cuddle meeee." She said.

I walked over to turn off the light and then laid next to Alex. I was laying face up, staring at the ceiling. She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist. I wanted to stay like that forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie<strong>

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in. Alex's arm was still tightly wrapped around my waist, and her head was still on my chest. My right hand was throbbing. I wanted to look and see how bad I had hurt it, but I didn't want to wake her up. I laid there thinking for about half an hour until I felt her head move up a little. She looked at me and smiled.

"Morning," I said as I kissed her.

"Morning," she replied. "Where are we?"

"We're at Ryan's. We stayed the night."

She began to sit up. She looked down at me and realized I was in my underwear. After she had "attacked" me last night, I had forgotten to put on my pajama pants.

"We didn't… did we?" she asked looking down.

"No, you were drunk. You tried but I wouldn't let you."

"What happened to your hand?" she asked as she looked at it.

"I kind of, sorta punched Justin last night."

"You what? Because of what happened at school? I told you not to mess with him, Mitch. He isn't worth it."

"That and because he was being an asshole when he and Brady showed up… Saying really rude things. I lost it and punched him."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"That's not important." I looked at my hand.

"Does it hurt?" she asked kissing it.

"Not after that," I smiled.

"I feel like this is my fault." She said laying back down next to me.

"No, don't blame yourself. It's all Justin." I said turning to my side so I could face her.

She leaned in and began to kiss me. Her hand moved up to cup my face. Just then the door flung open and we both pulled apart.

"I'd say get a room but it seems you already did." Aria said walking in.

"How did you guys sleep?" she winked.

"Like a baby," I said.

"We're making breakfast, if you guys want some. How's your hand Mitch?"

"It's been better. I'll just ice it tonight and I think it'll be fine."

"I wish I wasn't passed out last night, I would have loved to have seen it! Ryan woke me up this morning telling me all about it… said you really got him good. Well I'm going to go help out downstairs, come down in 10!" she said as she closed the door.

"So where were we?" I asked as I leaned back in to kiss her.

She kissed me back but immediately pulled back. "I promised my mom I'd be home no later than noon. Do you mind if we get breakfast and go?"

"Do you want to stay here or go to the nearby donut shop?" I asked.

"I'd rather go." She said.

We gathered up our things and went downstairs. A group of about 20 to 25 people was gathered in the kitchen. Of the nearly 100 people who had showed up, only one fourth decided to stay the night. I spotted Aria who had her arms wrapped around Ryan.

"Mitchie!" he yelled over when he spotted me. He imitated my punch and then gave me a thumbs up. I giggled as I walked over to him and Aria.

"Hey guys thanks for having us, but we're going to head out. Alex's gotta be home in an hour." I said hugging each of them.

"Ice that hand, Mitch!" Aria said as I turned to leave.

I got outside and waited for Alex to pull up. She had gone to get the car while I spoke to Aria and Ryan. When she pulled up I got in and we went to the donut shop. We each got two donuts and spent the time talking about the party.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything stupid?" she asked.

"Stupid like what?"

"I don't know. Every time I went to a party in Austin, I'd always wake up the next morning hearing about how stupid I had been the night before."

"What'd you do?"

"Well one night I apparently made out with a guy on Nick's team. Nick was furious but he didn't let it get to him. Then at another party I got so drunk I pretty much spent half the night in my underwear and bra."

I laughed. "You're cute, when you're drunk." I said.

"What did I do?"

"You and I danced like, the whole night. And then at one point you were grinding all over me."

"What can I say? I like to dance!" she defended herself.

"I'm not complaining. I kinda liked it. And then when we went up to the room you tried to take my shirt off," I said laughing.

"Oh geez. I'm so sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry? We didn't do anything." I explained.

"I'm just not classy when I'm drunk."

"Trust me I'm not that great when I'm drunk either. But I didn't really drink too much last night."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know how crazy Ryan's parties get and since it was your first…"

She kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

When we were done, Alex took me home. She waved as I got out and sped off.

"Dallas, I'm home." I yelled out at her as I walked in. No reply.

I went to her room and she wasn't there. I looked around downstairs but there was no sign of her. When I went into my room I saw a note on my bed.

_Staying at Logan's for the night. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon._

I went downstairs and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. I placed it on my hand as I laid out on the couch. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Two weeks later (Monday)**

**Alex**

I woke up and got ready for school. As I was changing I heard my phone vibrate.

_Mitchie: Good morning, :) Don't come pick me up today. I think I caught something so I'm not going to school. Have fun. _

Alex_: Feel better. Let me know if there's anything I can bring you. _

I continued with my regular morning routine. I went downstairs and ate breakfast by myself, and then I brushed my teeth and started to head out. I had gotten so used to picking up Mitchie every morning that today felt kind of odd. I hoped she was okay though. When I got to school I went straight to my locker. I felt unsafe without Mitchie … she always walked with me. Especially after what had happened with Justin. Who by the way had been completely ignoring the both of us, something I was surprised about.

When I opened my locker I saw an envelope with my name written on the front. I opened it and inside was a note and a picture. I looked at the picture first. It was of Mitchie and I from Ryan's party. I was visibly drunk but I had a huge smile on my face… as did Mitchie. Then I opened up the note.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 1: Your smile. _

I smiled as I placed the picture on the inside of my locker door. I used two free magnets to hold it up. I liked the picture, we both looked so happy. I closed my locker and went over to my first period, English. When I got to my desk, I saw yet another envelope with my name on it so I opened it.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 2: Your laugh. _

I stared at the two notes all of class. I knew it was Mitchie who was doing this… but how? She wasn't even at school! When the bell rang I made my way back to my locker to exchange books. I opened it to find yet another envelope with three Hershey kisses.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 3: Your kisses. _

I went over to my second period class expecting to find an envelope on my desk, but I was disappointed to see it was empty. I spent half the class thinking about the cards until our teacher made us take out our workbooks. I turned to the page assigned and found an envelope stuck between the pages.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 4: The way you always support me. _

With the note there was a ticket to the Girls soccer game against the school rival. Of course I was going to go! When class ended I went back to my locker to again exchange books. Like I had expected, I saw yet another envelope. I opened it and pulled out the note.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 5: Your heart._

This one made me smile. She was so sweet. I couldn't believe what she was doing. I went to my third period class and found another envelope on my desk. This was turning out to be like a game. I opened the envelope and read the note.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 6: Your strength._

During class, Aria passed me a note as well. She told me to go to the restroom 30 minutes before class ended. I did as she asked and went over to the nearby restroom. When I was inside I saw an envelope taped to the first stall. I laughed before I opened it.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 7: Your voice. _

I turned around to face the mirror and there was a second envelope. I pulled out the note and read it.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 8: Your eyes. I can't help but get lost in them. _

I was enjoying this game. If I counted correctly there were six more envelopes that I'd need to find. I wanted to text Mitchie and tell her how much I loved the idea, but I thought I'd wait until I found them all. Once at lunch, Aria handed me an envelope with a cupcake.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 9: You're sweeter than this cupcake. _

I took a bite of the cupcake… damn it was sweet! I blushed as Aria looked at me. She knew what was going on, but didn't say anything. When lunch ended I walked over to my locker and found an envelope taped to the outside.

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 10: Holding you hand._

I opened my locker and saw another envelope inside. This one held another picture. It was of Mitchie and I, again at Ryan's party… but this time she was smiling and looking at me. 

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 11: You make me smile. _

I went to my last period and expected another envelope. On my desk was an envelope and a note. I decided to open the envelope first. 

Alex_, _

_There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you… _

_Reason number 12: You're beautiful._

I blushed as I read the last lines. I opened up the other note and began to read it. I noticed it was Aria's handwriting, not mine.

_When there's 15 minutes left of class, go out to the fields. _

I stared at the note. How was I supposed to get out of class 15 minutes before everyone else? I decided that when the time came, I would just ask to go to the restroom. I watched the time pass and once the clock struck 2:40 I began to get nervous. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the room phone go off. My teacher answered and looked over at me.

"Miss Russo. Your mother is here to pick you up." He said.

I gathered my things and left the classroom. I knew that was my pass out of class. My mom couldn't possibly be picking me up! For one she was out of town for the week and two I had my own car here. I walked over to the soccer fields and froze when I saw Mitchie sitting on the halfway line with her guitar. I continued to make my way over towards her.

"I thought you were sick," I said.

"Little white lie." She said.

"You've been doing all this? The envelopes?"

"Well I've had some help," she smiled.

"I didn't get the thirteenth reason…"

"That's because I haven't given it to you."

"Well what is it?"

She strummed her guitar and began to play a new song.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I sat down in front of Mitchie as she began to strum her guitar. She looked up at me and smiled before she began to sing.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

I watched Mitchie as she set her guitar aside and stood up. She put out her hands to help me up. She kept her hands in mine as she looked me in the eyes.

"There are thirteen reasons why I'm falling for you Alex and the thirteenth reason is that you make me feel amazing. You take my breath away. I enjoy every minute that I'm with you. I want to protect you, and be there for you whenever you need me." She began. "I wrote this song after our first date… I wanted to tell you how you made me feel and this was the only way I could get it out."

"This is amazing, Mitchie. I don't even know what to say." I said as I fought back tears.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked me.

"Yes, yes. There's nothing I want more." I said as I kissed her gently. "I'll always be here to catch you, Mitchie. Always."

She pulled me back in as our lips crashed. This kiss was more passionate than any of the other ones. I felt my knees weaken and I fell backwards, bringing her down with me.

We were lying on the grass, her on top of me as she began to laugh. I brought our lips back together and placed my hand on her waist. The kiss began to get heated. Her tongue began to outline my lips, asking permission to enter. We laid there making out as I moved my hand from her waist up to her face. She let out a soft moan, it was quiet but I caught it. I could feel her lips forming a smile; I pecked them as I pushed up to sit down.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as we both stood up from the field. We were walking over to the sideline where I had left my bag. "How did you manage to get all those notes to me?"

"I asked Aria to help. Since she has almost all the same classes as you, I just asked her to get there a little before you. Erin and Morgan helped out with the ones in your locker and the ones in the restroom."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I hope you know that." I told her.

"I wanted it to be special." She smiled and took my hand in hers. We walked to my car and she sat on the hood of it. She pulled me in and kissed my forehead.

"I can't wait to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend." She said emphasizing the last word.

"I can't wait until my girlfriend gets off the hood of my car," I joked.

She kissed my lips and stood up. "Sorry, I needed to catch my breath." She winked.

We got into the car and I immediately remembered she must have practice.

"Wait, don't you have practice today?" I asked.

"Nope. Since we've won the last few games, coach decided to give us a free day."

"When's the rival game? Thank you for the ticket, by the way." I smiled.

"Friday night. We're expected to have a HUGE crowd." She said.

"I'll be the one cheering her ass off," I joked. "Will you come over after? There's something I want to tell my mom."

"Are you going to tell her about us?" she asked.

"I want her to meet my girlfriend," I said.

"She's already met me, Alex" She joked.

"She met Mitchie, my friend. I want her to meet my girlfriend." I said smiling at the thought of calling Mitchie my girlfriend.

"Isn't that something you should discuss with her before though? It's one thing to tell her you're with a girl, it's another to just show up with me and tell her."

"I don't think I can do that alone," I said still focused on the road.

"Then I'll be there," she said smiling.

We drove over to her house and I decided to stay over for a while. When we got there Dallas was in the kitchen baking some cupcakes.

"Mmm, Dallas what smells so good?" Mitchie asked as we entered the kitchen.

"I'm making cupcakes." She replied.

"What's the occasion?"

"I was craving some." Dallas said.

"Save me some! We'll be up in my room." Mitchie told her.

We walked up to her room and I threw myself on her bed. Mitchie left the room to go to the bathroom and I got up to grab her guitar. I sat back down on her bed and began to play a few chords. I hummed a tune that I had stuck in my head.

"Everything comes naturally," I sang.

I changed the tune and began to play one of my favorite songs.

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine… and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the waters rough but this love is ours." I sang along to the guitar. I hadn't noticed Mitchie enter the room until I felt her sit next to me on the bed. I continued to sing the song as I watched her rock her head from side to side. Her eyes were closed; she looked so lost in the song. Towards the end of the song she started to sing along with me.

"You like Taylor Swift?" I asked as I finished playing.

"Like? More like love. She's amazing." She said. "You give her a run for her money though. That was amazing."

I blushed. "I've always loved to play her songs."

"Can I hear another one?" she asked.

I thought about a song to play and then began to strum on the guitar. I sang out to the words of Give in to me by Garrett Hedlund and Leighton Meester. Mitchie smiled as I sang the chorus. She knew I was singing them to her. When I finished I put the guitar aside and opened up my arms.

"Come one, come on… into my arms." I sang. She did as I asked and we fell back. She rested her head against my chest as I held her close.

"Have you ever thought about, I don't know, auditioning for American Idol or something?" she asked.

"No, never." I responded truthfully.

"You should. You're very talented." She told me.

"I wouldn't get anywhere. They like pop artist and rock stars. It's just me and my guitar. They don't like that."

"What about making videos and putting them on Youtube?" she asked.

"I never thought about that."

"People actually get recognized on there nowadays. I'm being serious when I say you're talented. You should definitely try it, at least."

"If you really want me to, then I will." I said smiling.

"I do want you to. Have you applied to any schools yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. I've got a few in mind but I haven't really sat down and applied."

"Which ones are you considering?"

"Texas and Baylor for instate. NYU and Stanford for out of state. You?"

"I'd love to go and play for Texas. It's been my dream since I was a kid. But if they don't offer me anything, I guess I'd like Baylor or Rice. I'm not looking to leave Texas but I've always liked UNC. Their soccer team is incredibly hard to get into though."

"You're good enough to play anywhere" I assured her. "Haven't you been scouted?"

"There's a few scouts coming to the game on Friday. That's kind of another reason why I want you there. You make me play better."

"Aw," I said. She lifted herself a little and placed her lips against mine. We began to make out like we had on the field. I went to run my fingers through her hair when I heard the door open.

"Oh," Dallas said. "Uh, I'll come back."

"No, it's fine. Come in." Mitchie said sitting up.

"I was just bringing y'all cupcakes." She said placing them on the bed next to Mitchie. I sat up and grabbed one.

"These are delicious," I told Dallas.

"Thanks." She said. "I'll leave you guys now."

Mitchie turned to face me when Dallas left the room. "Well that wasn't awkward." She said.

"Nope. Not one bit." I laughed. "I should probably go. I've got so much homework."

"Aw," she said. "Already?"

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. She smiled as our lips came together. "I promise I'll call you before I go to bed."

I left her room and headed down stairs. Dallas was on the couch watching TV as I walked over to the front door.

"Bye Dallas, thanks for the cupcake." I said as I left.

**Mitchie**

"Bye Alex." I heard Dallas yell out as Alex closed the front foor. A few seconds later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I thought we had an agreement." Dallas said as she entered my room and sat on my bed. I was laying down looking at the ceiling.

"Agreement?" I questioned.

"Yeah… Not while I'm home… remember?" she said and I automatically knew what she was referring to.

"Dallas, we weren't even doing anything." I started. "What, I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I asked her to be my girlfriend today. " I smiled.

"So, y'all are official?"

"Yes, we're official."

"Are you planning on telling mom and dad about her now that y'all are more serious?"

"I want them to meet her. But I don't know how they'll react. I mean, they're used to the fact that I like girls but, they've never seen me with one."

"Exactly. But you should, Mitchie. You know they still care about you."

"I know they do. I will then. Just give me time."

"Take all the time that you need." She said.

Dallas left the room and I began to do some homework. I wanted to pass the time before Alex would call me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Morning<strong>

**Alex**

I was up earlier than usual today. I had trouble falling asleep last night, all I could think about was Mitchie's game today. I knew it was really important for her. I got up and began to get dressed. Since we were having a pep rally for the game I decided to dress up with the school's colors. Red and White. I searched for my favorite white jeans and the school shirt. I put on my jeans and a red shirt that had the school name on the front. Anyone who saw me would know I went to Tribeca.

When I finished getting ready I went down stairs to have breakfast with my mom. She had made pancakes with bacon. My favorite.

"Someone has school pride!" she said as she saw me.

"Yeah, it's a big game today." I said.

"It's almost like you're the one playing." She said.

No. But my girlfriend is, I thought. "Yeah, well I want to go and support the team. We have a pep rally after school too." I said instead.

"What time will you be home?" she asked.

"Um. The game should be over around 7. Then Mitchie's coming over, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said. "Your dad called. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

I smiled. I had missed my dad so much. Then I remembered I hadn't told him about Mitchie yet and got a little nervous. Telling him would have to wait.

"I'm out. See you tonight," I told my mom as I left.

I drove over to Mitchie's house and I picked her up. She was dressed in her jersey and warm up pants.

"Looking good, thirteen." I said.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Looking hot in those jeans, Russo." She said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I said point out the fact that I was sitting in a car.

"I'm so nervous for tonight, Alex." She said.

"Hey, don't be. You're going to be great out there. You're going to score and you're going to look good doing it!"

"But what if the scouts don't like me. What if I don't get any offers. I'm not exactly the brightest in school. I could never get to UT without soccer."

I parked the car at the school parking lot and looked over at her. "Just play the way you've always been playing. Don't think about the scouts being there."

"It's not just the scouts who will be there. The game's going to be covered by the newspaper… and the local news is coming too. This is a big deal not just for me but also for the school. Do you know the last time we beat Westview was six years ago? This is the one year that we're expected to do… better. We have State buzz and winning this game is important."

"I know. I know." I said. "Just breathe. I'll be there to watch you make history."

"If only…"she said.

Once school started Mitchie and I went our separate ways. Most of the classes were simple since everyone was excited for the big game. There hadn't been so much excitement at the school since the last football playoff game. They made it to the second round but Justin blew the game and they lost in the last few minutes. Karma got Justin bad. During my third period I decided to make a poster for the game. Since Aria was in the class with me, she helped me decorate it.

**Later that day (Pep rally)**

I made my way over to the pep rally with Erin and Morgan. I sat with the both of them and waited for the rally to start.

"Tribeca! I wanna see you get loud!" yelled one of the cheerleaders through her blowhorn. "Are you ready to see our girls?"

The crowd went wild. The three of us stood up and cheered as Mitchie and her team walked into the gym. They stopped and stood in a line in front of the whole school. They were in numerical order, wearing their jerseys and warm up pants. The cheerleader began to introduce each player and their number.

"Number one. Aria Hanes." She said and the crowd cheered. She continued on until she reached Mitchie.

"Alright Tribeca… I want to see how loud you can get for the team captain. Number thirteen. Mitchie Torres!" The crowd cheered so loud you could hardly hear the cheerleader say Mitchie's name.

When the cheerleader finished she asked Mitchie to step up.

"Alright Mitchie. What can we expect today?" she asked.

"A hell of a game. That's all I can say."

"You hoping to score your tenth goal of the season?" she asked emphasizing the number.

"I'm looking to win! But yeah, score a few too." Mitchie laughed.

"Good luck out there. You too ladies!" she said turning to the rest of the team.

When the pep rally was over I went to my car and waited for Mitchie. She had an hour before she had to be back at school to get ready for the game. I was sitting in my car, looking through my phone when I heard a tap on the window. Mitchie got in and I started the car.

"Choose a song," I told her. She looked through my playlist and chose Mine by Taylor Swift.

We drove over to her house, jamming out to the song. Each time the chorus came on she'd look at me and point. She was so adorable. We waited for the song to finish and then we got out. I followed her to her room and sat on her bed. I watched her grab her soccer bag from her closet. She pulled out her shorts, shin guards, cleats and socks.

"I hope you don't mind. I have to change real quick," she said as she began to slide down her warm up pants. I could have sworn she had worn her shorts underneath, but I was wrong. She bent over to pick up the shorts and I couldn't help but stare at how great her legs looked. She caught me staring and smiled. I smiled back, biting my lip. She put her shorts on and proceeded to put on the rest. I leaned back against her bed as I waited for her to finish. I was staring up at the ceiling when I felt her on top of me. She kissed my cheek and pulled me up.

"I can't help but look at you in this outfit. It's really hot." She said.

She leaned in to kiss me but I moved away before she could. I began to walk towards the door. I paused and turned my head.

"Let's go, I don't want you to be late." I teased as I walked slowly out of the room, leaving her staring at my backside. I liked teasing her.

**Night (Game)**

**Mitchie **

I got to the school a little before everyone else. Alex wasn't allowed to enter yet so she stayed in her car. I walked over to the field and began to stretch. A few minutes later more girls started showing up. When the full team was there I began the warm up. Once we finished warm up we moved on to shooting. At this point the other team had begun to warm up.

"I'm so nervous," I told Aria as we waited our turn to shoot.

"Don't be… your good luck charm is here." She said pointing to Alex who was sitting between Erin and Morgan in the front row of the stadium. I hadn't noticed that people were beginning to show up.

I looked around to see who else was there. The stadium was beginning to fill up. I looked back at Alex who was smiling over at me. I smiled back. I scanned again looking for the possible scouts and realized that my parents were here. Sitting two rows behind my girlfriend. They were sitting with my two sisters. Why were they here?

"Okay girls, bring it in." my coached yelled over at us.

We got in a circle and began to talk about the game. We wished each other good luck and then I was called over by the refs. I walked over and realized I knew the other team's captain. Her name was Caroline and I had met her at one of Ryan's parties last year. I didn't just meet her… I made out with her. Crap. She smiled at me as she shook my hand.

"Nice to see you again." She said.

"Yeah, you too." I lied.

After talking to the refs I walked over to my team and we broke it out. I went over to my starting position and the ref blew the whistle.

**Alex**

I could tell Mitchie was nervous from the look on her face. She started off playing well, she had a few shots but none would go in. The first half ended and the team was down by 2. After the coach spoke to the team, Mitchie ran over to the sideline and grabbed her bag. She searched for something and then walked over to her coach. She spoke to him and then walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have a bad headache. I think it's from the nerves. Do you have aspirin?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said. I gave her one and she swallowed it. "You're doing fine. Don't let down, babe."

"Thanks." she said as she kissed my lips.

When the second half started Mitchie was a whole new person. She was playing even better than in the first half. In the first ten minutes of the game she crossed the ball in and Aria headed it in for a goal. The game was now 2-1. It continued like that until the 24 minute mark when Mitchie took a free kick and it went right in. The crowd went wild. Erin, Morgan and I stood up and cheered.

"Go Mitchie!" I yelled.

The game stayed 2-2 until the last minute of the game. Aria had made a run to the corner and then crossed the ball in. Mitchie stopped it and took a shot that immediately found the net. The whole team ran over to hug her. I stood up and cheered like crazy. When the whistle finally blew to signal the end of the game, the team began to celebrate. They picked Mitchie up and tossed her. She was laughing the entire time. I walked over to the gate where the players come out of, waiting to kiss my girlfriend.

"Baby!" she yelled as she ran over to me. "We did it!"

She dropped her bag on the ground as she ran into my arms. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waste. She placed her forehead on mine and stared into my eyes.

"I can't believe we just won," she said as she placed a kiss on my lips. "All thanks to you."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. That kiss during half time. It inspired me." She said as she placed her lips back on mine.

"Mm, Mitchie" I heard someone say. She got off me and turned around. I saw Dallas, a little girl and two adults. Mitchie's parents and her little sister, I imagined.

"Um, mom… dad.." Mitchie said.

"Congratulations," they said. "You were great out there."

"Thanks." She said. She turned to me and grabbed my hand. "This is my girlfriend, Alex."

I smiled at them and put out my hand. Her mom shook it. There was a moment of silence and then Mitchie broke it.

"Thank you guys for coming." She said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it." They said.

"Um. Hey Dallas, I think I'm going to go over to Alex's for a while. But I'll be home later." Mitchie said.

Dallas nodded. I looked at Mitchie's parents who were visibly uncomfortable.

"I'll catch you guys later." Mitchie said. She let go of my hand and she knelt down in front of her little sister. She gave her a huge hug and kissed her on the cheek. She was so sweet. "Maddie, will you say hi to my friend?"

"Hi," Maddie said smiling.

"Hi Maddie," I said smiling back.

"Mitchie … Can you come over sometime this week? We want to talk to you." Her mom told her.

"I'll call you, mom." She said as she took back my hand and began to walk away.

We walked to my car and she got into the passenger seat. I could tell she was annoyed. I made the drive over to my house and turned off the car. Before I got out I looked at her.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Kinda." I said. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be in your room. You talk to her, okay?"

"Okay." I got out of the car and walked over to Mitchie's side. I kissed her on the cheek and went into the house. She followed and walked up the stairs to my room. I went over to the kitchen and saw my mom. I took a big breath before I began to talk.

"Mom, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." I began.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I was standing in front of the kitchen as my mom turned around to face me.

"What is it hun?" she asked looking a little worried.

"Can we go into the tv room?" I asked. I always felt more comfortable in there.

She nodded and we walked over to the room. She sat in my dad's reclining chair; the only time he ever used that thing was for big games. I sat out on the small couch.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" she said.

"Um, I'm not sure exactly how to say this… but, you know Mitchie … right?"

"Mhm," she said as she nodded.

"She's kind of my girlfriend." I whispered.

"Excuse me? Your what?" she asked calmly.

"My girlfriend…" I said.

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me you were… into girls?"

"I… I didn't know. I fell for Mitchie and I never thought that I could possibly have these kind of feelings for a girl… but I do mom. And I'm really falling for her."

"I don't even know what to say Alex." She said.

"Just say that you'll support me… no matter who I'm with."

"Alex you should know better than to think I wouldn't support you. This is just big news to me. You were happy with Nick… What happened?"

"Mom, you know Nick and I broke up months ago… why are you bringing him up?"

"It's just he's a guy… and now you're with a girl… I'm just confused."

"I don't like her because she's a girl, I like her for who she is."

"You have my support. If she makes you happy, then I guess I can get used to it. But you'll have to tell your father Alex … How serious is this relationship?"

"We started dating a month ago… and she asked me to be her girlfriend on Monday."

"So not that serious…"

"Mom, it's serious. I'm falling in love with her." I said blushing.

"Okay Alex. You have my support… but tomorrow when your father gets home, you're going to have to tell him."

"I will. I promise."

"I thought you said Mitchie was coming over today?" she asked as I got up to leave.

"She did, she's upstairs."

"Oh. Keep the door open Alex. Same rules apply now."

"Okay." I said as I left and went up the stairs. I was happy of how the conversation with my mom had gone.

I walked into my room and saw Mitchie lying on my bed facing away from the door. I got closer to her and noticed she was asleep. She looked so adorable. I laid behind her and put my arm around her waist. I gently kissed her neck.

"Don't do that," she said quietly.

"Why?" I whispered.

"It turns me on," she said. I did it again. "Mm, please stop."

She turned around to face me. She stared at me and then closed her eyes, smiling.

"I take it the conversation went well?' she said.

"She's supportive about it. But I have to tell my dad tomorrow."

"Do you think that's going to be more difficult?"

"He's not as open minded as my mom is. I'm just going to spend the day with him tomorrow and then tell him."

"I guess if you'll be busy with that.. then I should go to see my parents. I know they'll want to discuss what happened earlier."

"That was an awkward situation…. Poor Dallas looked so uncomfortable."

"She'll probably fill me in on what my parents are thinking. That will give me an idea of what to say tomorrow."

We lay there for a while. She had turned back around and I had my arm around her waist again. We stayed in that position for what felt like an hour.

"As much as I enjoy being in your arms," she started. "I should probably go home."

We got up and I drove her home. I grabbed her hand before she could get out and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

"Good luck tomorrow," she told me.

"You too. Text me when you're done." I replied.

**Next Morning**

**Mitchie**

"Hey Dallas, I'm going over to mom and dad's later." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Good luck with that," she said smiling up at me. She was sitting on the couch watching TV.

I laid down next to her and then rested my head on her lap. She began to play with my hair.

"Was is that bad?" I asked.

"No. They didn't really say anything after you left. They asked me if I knew and I just nodded."

"They didn't say anything to you? Really?"

"No. I think they were too shocked to say anything."

"Should I be nervous?"

"I don't think so. They're already used to you liking girls. And now that they met Alex... even if it was brief.. I think they'll be some what supportive."

"Can I borrow your car?" I asked.

"Yeah, the keys are on the counter. Make sure you're back by seven though… Logan and I are going out."

I got up and hugged my sister. I grabbed the keys and walked over to the car. I drove over to my parents house and took a deep breath before getting out.

"Mitchie!" Maddie answered.

"Hey baby!" I said. "I thought I told you not to be answering the door. What if I was a monster!" I said as I tickled her.

"Stop Mitchie!" she said. I loved seeing my little sister. Not being able to see her was the worst part about living with Dallas.

I picked her up. " I heard someone has a birthday coming up!" I joked.

"Me! Me!" she said.

"What do you want me to get you?" I asked.

"I want a Barbie." She said.

"I think I can do that," I said.

"Hey Mitchie," I heard my mom say.

"Hey mom," I said putting Maddie down.

"What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come remember?"

"I didn't think you'd come by so soon." She said.

"I had free time. So what's up?"

I followed my mom into the dining room. My dad was sitting in his usual chair, reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad," I said as I hugged him.

"Hey" he hugged back.

I sat down across from him and my mom sat beside us.

"I think you know what we want to discuss." My dad said putting down his newspaper.

"Alex?" I questioned.

" Yes." My mom said. "How long have you two been together?"

"Well, since Monday. But we started dating a month ago." I said.

"Wow, only a month?" my dad said.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?" my mom asked.

"Could you not tell?"

"Dumb question, sorry. Your father and I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what we've put you through the past year. You don't know how many times I go into your old room and wish you were back home."

"I like living with Dallas mom."

"I know. And we aren't going to force you to move back, but just know we are welcome to it if you are. I know we haven't really been supportive of you and we want to change that. We went to your game last night because we knew how important it was for you." My mom said.

"Dallas told us about the scouts and we wanted to support out little girl." My dad added.

"Seeing you last night really made us proud. And we can tell that your girlfriend really makes you happy. We saw the way you went over to her during half time… and how amazing you played afterwards. I'm sorry we've been so ignorant about everything Mitchie."

I smiled. I couldn't believe my parents were finally being supportive.

"I want you guys to meet her… like really meet her." I said.

"Why don't the both of you come over for dinner one day then?" my mom asked.

"We could," I informed them.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out at my parent's house. When I finished with the conversation, I went upstairs to spend time with my little sister. I was happy with the way the conversation had gone. I just hoped everything went well with Alex.

**Alex**

"Alex," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and listened again. The voice repeated my name and I jumped out of my bed.

"Dad!" I said as I ran into his arms.

"Hey." He said.

"How was the trip?" I asked.

"Tiring." He said.

"How long are you here?" I asked.

"About a month," he said.

"And then you're gone for another?" I asked.

"You know that's how it works Alex."

"Yeah. I know." I said sadly.

"Get dressed and we'll go out somewhere." He said.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something first."

"Okay, I'm all ears." He said as he sat on my bed.

"Um, I have a girlfriend." I said. I decided to just go straight to the point.

"WHAT!" he asked. "A girlfriend?"

"Yes, her name is Mitchie." I said.

"You're dating a girl?" he asked. He was furious.

"Yes dad. A girl."

"How? You weren't brought up that way Alex. A relationship should be between a man and a woman." He said.

"Some times girls like other girls dad. Welcome to the modern world." I said.

"No daughter of mine is going to be dating another girl. Not in my house!" he said.

"Not in your house?" I said. "A house that we moved into not more than three months ago and you've only lived in it for barely a month? I get that it's your job dad, but you hardly ever live here." I said. I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Don't make this about me, Alex. I do not want you seeing a girl. I should have never moved us here. You were fine with that Nick boy. He was a real gentleman." He said.

"You don't know anything about that." I yelled. " A real gentleman? All he was after was to have sex with me. He never actually cared about me. Mitchie's different." I yelled as I stormed out of my room. I went over to the bathroom and closed the door. I sat on the cold ground, crying.

"Alex, come out." My mom said. I opened the door to let her in. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Is that the real reason why you and Nick broke up? Did he try to make you do something you didn't want?" she asked. What was with my parents and bringing up my past.

"Yes, mom. But I don't care about him anymore. I found someone who's better. She's not trying to hurt me…" I said. "Why can't dad just see that I'm happy?"

"You know how he is, Alex. Your father is more old fashioned." She said.

"I'm not breaking up with her, mom. She's there for me more than he ever has been." I admitted.

I heard my dad pass by as I said that. He walked over to his room and slammed the door. I got up and went into my room. I locked the door and grabbed my phone.

_Alex: Mitchie, if you have your sister's car… can you pick me up? _

_Mitchie: Yeah, what's wrong? I'm on my way. _

Alex_: I'll tell you when you get here. Just honk._

Ten minutes later I heard a honk and I left my room. My dad was in the living room talking to my mom.

"Where are you going honey?" my mom asked.

"To spend time with my girlfriend." I said as I walked out.

I got into Mitchie's car and immediately began to breakdown. I cried the entire drive to her house. She parked her car and walked over to my side. She pulled me out and kissed my cheek. She grabbed my hand and we went inside. Dallas was on the couch when we arrived.

"Hey I'm home early." Mitchie told her. Dallas turned around and looked at me.

"You okay?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No." I told her.

Mitchie and I went upstairs to her room. She closed the door and walked me over to her bed. She wrapped her arms around me and we fell back. I positioned myself so I had my arm wrapped around her waist and my head on her chest. I let myself drift off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I woke up in Mitchie's arms. I looked up at her, she was still sleeping. I wanted to see the time but I didn't want to wake her. I lifted my head a little to look at the clock on her nightstand. 5:30 p.m. We had been asleep for 2 hours.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as I placed my head back on her chest.

"Not really, no." I told her.

"What happened?" she said running her fingers through my hair.

"I told my dad about us and he didn't take it well. He yelled at me and was just furious."

"I'm sorry, baby." She continued to run her fingers. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"I want to, but I think that would make everything worse. I just have to go back and tell him that no matter what… I'm sticking with you."

"Whatever you think is best." She said.

"I just needed to get out. I wanted to be in your arms."

"You're here now, baby."

"I know." I said as I looked up at her. She kissed my forehead. "How did it go with your parents?"

"Surprisingly well. They apologized for the way they've behaved. And they asked for us to go to over for dinner one day. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said. I pushed my self up so I was looking over Mitchie's face. I leaned in and kissed her nose. "Somehow… everything will hopefully work out." I said. Trying to reassure myself.

After a while, Mitchie drove me home and dropped me off. I was scared to go into the house but eventually I did.

"Hey mom," I said as I entered the living room.

"Hey hun." She replied.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Right here." He said as he walked into the room. "Alex, I'm so sorry about how I reacted."

I just looked at him.

"I overreacted. After what you told me about Nick… I started to think. I haven't been a great father to you. I'm hardly ever here and the thought that he would do that to you makes me question myself. I thought he was a descent guy. I want you to be happy. If this girl really makes you happy…" he gulped. "I guess I can try and deal with it."

"She does dad. I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with her." I said.

"Then I'll support the relationship." He hugged me. "Will I ever get to meet her?"

"I promise you will." I said.

"Okay. That's fine." He said.

"I love you dad." I told him.

"I love you too Lexie." He said.

I hated that nickname. He had always called me that. Always. When I finished talking with my dad, I went up to my room and called Mitchie. I told her about what had just happened. She was happy to know that my parents were now both supportive of us.

**Three Weeks Later (Friday)**

**Mitchie**

Today was a big day. I woke up and got ready for school with a smile on my face. It was November 5th. Exactly a month ago I had asked Alex to be my girlfriend. Although we had been dating for a while before that, we both agreed to make today our first month anniversary. The past few weeks had been blissful. We'd spend a majority of our time together. I'd go over to her house, where I was able to meet her father. He was nice but I could tell he didn't really like me being with his daughter. When we weren't over at her house, we'd be at mine. Sometimes we'd go out and catch a movie, while other times we'd go and get frozen yogurt. I had enjoyed the past month with my girlfriend.

Since today was our one-month anniversary, we planned on going out to dinner and celebrating. I know one month doesn't really sound like a big deal, but to me it was.

Before we could go out, we had to go to school. I finished getting ready in time for Alex to pick me up.

"Happy one month baby." She said as I got into the passenger seat. She leaned over and kissed me.

"Happy one month to you too," I smiled.

"I can't wait until tonight!" she said.

We got to school and I went into my first period. I spent all of my classes daydreaming. When the end of school finally came around, I went over to Alex's locker.

"I'm going to practice but I'll pick you up at seven." I said. "Dallas is letting me have the car."

"Okay, I'll see you at seven." She said and then she kissed my cheek.

I went to practice and began the warm up. We did some grueling drills since State was a month and a half away. We only had two games left this season before playoffs would start. Once they did we had to win all of the five playoff games in order to qualify for state. It was a challenge our team was ready to face. I couldn't wait to go to State and bring Alex along with me.

When practice was over I went over to my house to get ready. Dallas helped me pick out an outfit and then handed me the present I had gotten for Alex. I placed it in my purse so I wouldn't lose it.

"I think she'll love it," I told Dallas.

"I'm sure she will." She said. "You look great in that dress Mitchie!"

"Thank you" I smiled. I gathered everything I needed and hugged Dallas.

"I'll see you tonight." I said.

"I'm actually staying at Logan's tonight. He's picking me up in an hour." She said.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow. Be good." I said as I left.

I got into Dallas' car and turned on the radio. I turned to my favorite station. I smiled when I noticed Mine by Taylor Swift was on. This had become my song with Alex. We would always listen to it. I drove over to Alex's house and parked in front of it. I got out and went to ring the doorbell. Her father answered and let me in.

"Alex … Mitchie's here." He said. He smiled at me as he left to the TV room.

I heard Alex walking down the stairs and I looked up to see her. She was wearing a coral dress that reached a little above her knees. It looked perfect on her. She smiled at me as she got to the last step. I hugged her and grabbed her hand.

"You look gorgeous, Mitchie." He mom said. "That's a pretty dress."

"Thank you Mrs. Russo." I said.

"Now, Alex. What time will you be back?" she said looking at Alex.

"I don't know mom," she said.

"Not too late okay?" her mom told her.

We left the house and I walked over to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door for her and let her take a seat. I closed the door and walked over to my side. I plugged my phone into the stereo cord and asked Alex to select a song. She put it on shuffle and Honey, Honey by Abba came on. We listened to the song on the way to the restaurant. I glanced over at Alex whenever I got the chance; she looked so cute swaying her body to the beat.

"Okay, we're here." I said as I parked the car and got out. I walked over and opened her door for her. I stuck out my hand to help her up. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand. The hostess took us to a table near the back. It was just us and a family with their two kids. I looked through my menu and selected what I wanted to order.

"What are you getting?" she asked.

"I want to try their crab cake." I said.

"That's what I was thinking." She smiled.

The waiter came by and we ordered the same meal. I looked at my purse and debated on whether or not to give her the present yet.

"I want to give you your gift." I said. "But I'll wait until after. Can you come over for a while when we're done?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell my mom what time I'd be back cause I wasn't sure what we were doing after."

We sat there talking until the waiter finally brought out our food.

"Oh my gosh, this is delicious." She said.

"I know!" I replied.

"So have you heard anything from the scout yet?"

"No. But my coach said once our season concludes, I should be getting some offers."

"So you won't hear back until after State."

"Yeah, that's saying that we make it to State. But I know we will."

"Where is that game?"

"It's in Houston. We'd have two games. And if we win both, we become state champs."

"I want to be there when you do."

"I promise you'll be the first one there." I laughed. "I can't possibly play without my good luck charm, now can i?"

She smiled. "No I don't think you can."

Once we finished, I paid for the meal and we began to head out of the restaurant. I put my arm around her neck and she put hers around my waist. The family we had seen before gave us a weird look. I wanted to say something but instead continued to walk. We got to the car and I opened Alex's door for her. When we reached my house I got out and helped her out again.

"Where's Dallas?" She said when we walked into the house.

"She's staying with Logan tonight. So I kind of have the house to myself," I smiled.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Really." I said as I led her to my room. "I have something to give you."

"Me too… but me first." She reached into her purse and took out a little box. I opened it and inside were two guitar pick necklaces. They were both the same.

"If you look on the back, one has the initials AR while the other has MT. Yours is the AR and mine is the MT." She said as she showed me the back. Engraved were the initials.

"Oh my gosh Alex, these are beautiful." I said as I pushed my hair aside to let her put mine on. I grabbed hers and put it around her neck. I gave her a kiss and walked over to where I set my purse. I pulled out and envelope and handed it to her.

"OH MY GOSH." She said as she took out two tickets. "You got us tickets to see Taylor Swift? In Austin?" she jumped up and down. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled her head back to kiss my lips. "Baby, this is the best gift I have ever gotten."

She scanned the tickets. They were front row seats for her show in exactly one month. It took me a lot of begging to get those.

"How did you get front row seats to a sold out show?" she asked.

"My dad has connections." I admitted.

"In Austin?" she questioned.

"With Taylor's people." I said.

"I cannot believe we are seeing Taylor Swift. But wait, how are we going to go to Austin?"

"I have everything all planned out. We have exactly one month to convince your parents though."

"And not yours?"

"Mine already agreed to it. Dallas is going to let me borrow her car for that weekend since she'll be staying with Logan." I began. "We're leaving right after school on Thursday. I booked a hotel for us to stay at until that Sunday."

"But if the concert is December 5th… that's a Saturday. We're spending four days there?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"I haven't told you everything yet! We're leaving Thursday and then on Friday I've scheduled a campus tour of UT. There's a possibility that they might offer me to play there and I know it's one of the school's you're applying to. I thought maybe we could tour it and see if we like it."

"That's amazing Mitchie." She said.

"Then that night you can just show me around. I figured since you lived there all your life that you might want to show me where you grew up."

"This just keeps getting better."

"I know, but I'm still not done. Then Saturday we'll have the concert and Sunday we'll head back here."

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked.

"Well I heard she was coming a few weeks ago. So I went to my dad and asked him if there was anything he could do to get us tickets. I came up with the plan that day, just to make sure everything would work out. He barely got them yesterday. I was really worried I wasn't going to get them."

"You're the most amazing girlfriend, you know that?" she said hugging me tightly.

"I try," I said. "We're just going to have to think up a way to get your parents to agree."

"I'm worried that may be more difficult than you think. Don't forget that if you guys make it to state… the game will be two weeks after the concert. I don't know how they will feel about me going to Austin and then Houston."

"We'll worry about State later. Let's just worry about getting them to say yes to this."

"I'm going whether they say yes or not." She laughed. "I don't think you understand how much I love her! She's gotten me through everything! Your dad doesn't have connections to like, meet her does he?"

"No, that might be impossible." I lied.

"Whatever. I'm going to have the time of my life there with you Mitchie." She said.

"I hope so. Hey do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie?" I asked.

"Can we watch The Notebook?" she asked as I nodded. We walked downstairs and I grabbed the movie from the shelf.

"Woah, how did it get to be 10:30 already?" she asked.

"Dang, already? I don't even know. You can stay as late as you want though."

"Maybe I could stay the night?" she asked.

"That's okay too." I said. "You can just borrow something from me."

I went upstairs to grab two pairs of pajamas as Alex called her parents.

Return to Top


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Hey mom," I said. "Um, can I stay at Mitchie's tonight?"

"Spend the night?' she asked.

"Yeah, spend the night."

"Honey, you know if Mitchie was a guy I wouldn't allow that. Same rules apply Alex."

"Mom, we aren't going to do anything. Chill out."

"Will her parents be there?"

"She lives with her older sister. But yeah, she's here." I lied.

"I guess you can. But you deal with your father tomorrow."

"Thanks mom, love you!" I said as I hung up.

Mitchie was already back downstairs. She was in her pajamas as she held out a pair of clothes for me to change into.

"You told her Dallas was here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't need her to freak out." I said as I grabbed the clothes from Mitchie's hands. "Will you unzip me?"

She unzipped the back of my dress and I put on the t-shirt she had handed me. I let the dress fall to the ground. I saw Mitchie's eyes move down to my legs. I grabbed the bottoms and slid them on.

"I can take these off if you prefer the view." I teased.

"Don't tease me Alex." She replied.

We walked over to the couch and she laid down first. She patted down for me to lie in front of her. She put her arm around my waist. We laid like that watching the movie.

"I literally cry every time." She said as the movie ended.

"It's the best movie." I said.

"You wanna go to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

She turned off the lights and led me up to her room. It was completely dark. She felt her way to her bed and laid down. She moved over so I could join her but instead I positioned myself on top of her. My eyes were now adjusted to the dark and I could her face beneath mine. I placed a kiss on her cheek and then on her lips. I used my tongue to ask for permission to enter. She placed her hands around my hips as I began to rock them. The friction was turning me on. I began to kiss her neck. She moaned as my lips grazed her skin.

"Mmm, Alex." She managed to say.

I stopped moving my body and grabbed my t-shirt. I threw it off and began to feel her hands move down my waist. I placed a kiss on her neck again and felt her shake beneath me.

"Happy one month," I whispered in her ear and kissed her neck again.

"Alex, please stop." She said.

"Why? Doesn't it turn you on?" I said playfully.

"Baby, that's why I want you to stop." She said as she removed her hands from my lips. "We're not ready."

I removed myself from on top of her and laid down beside her. As much as I wanted to continue, she was right.

"I'm sorry. You're right." I said as I kissed her cheek. "Goodnight beautiful."

I was beginning to drift into sleep when I heard her speak.

"I want our first time to be special." She said.

"It will be." I said as I wrapped my arm around her.

**Next Morning**

**Mitchie**

I woke up to Alex's heavy breathing. She had her leg wrapped around mine and her head was resting on my chest. I kissed her forehead.

"Good morning baby," I said.

"Morning," she said as she yawned.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Really good actually." She said as she smiled.

"I had an idea. How about we go to my parents and have lunch with them today? I know they've been meaning to have dinner with us. So we could just go in a little."

"That sounds fine."

"Okay, I'll tell my parent's were going." I said as I took out my phone. I sat next to Alex as I called my mom.

"Hey mom," I said. "Is it cool if Alex and I come over for lunch today?"

"Yeah, your father and I are both here. What time?"

"We'll be there in an hour." I said. "See you then, bye."

I let Alex choose something to wear from my closet while I went to take a shower. When I came back she was still in her pajamas.

"Couldn't decide?" I asked.

"I don't know what to wear." She said.

"Here, just wear these." I handed her my team shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She changed in front of me and then checked herself in the mirror.

"I look like you." She said.

"Except a lot prettier." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I kissed her cheek and saw her smile. I looked at the two of us through the mirror. "I can't help but love how good we look together."

"We're a cute couple," she said proudly.

"You ready?" I said as I took her hand. She nodded and we left.

We got to my parent's house and my father answered the door. He hugged me and then put out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you again Alex." He said as Alex shook his hand.

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" Maddie yelled as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hi baby," I said as she ran into my arms. I kissed her cheek and picked her up.

"I missed you Mitchie." She said. I hugged her tightly. The last time I had seen her was when I came over to talk to my parents about my relationship with Alex. I had come by when I spoke to my dad about the concert tickets but she had been out with my mom.

"Do you remember who this is?" I asked Maddie as I pointed towards Alex.

"Your girlfriend!" she said. I was surprised at her answer.

"Yes, but what's her name?"

"Alex!" she said as she smiled.

"Hi Maddie." Alex said.

"Hi Alex," she told her.

"Maddie, go wash your hands sweetie. We're going to have lunch with Mitchie and Alex." My mom said as I put Maddie back down.

I took Alex's hand in mine and we followed my parents to the dining room. Alex and I sat beside each other, across from my parents. Maddie came over and sat on the other side of me. My mom brought each of us a plate with a sandwich and chips.

"So how have you guys been?" my dad asked.

"Really good," I said. "Yesterday was our one month."

"Oh that's cool." My mom said.

Silenced filled the room so I turned my attention to Maddie. "You ready for your birthday Maddie?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said. She looked over at Alex. "I'm going to be five!" she told her.

"Wow, five? That's awesome. You're catching up to us." Alex joked.

"I'm almost older than Mitchie," she said. I loved her ignorance.

"Mommy, I'm done. Can I go swing?" she asked. My mom nodded and Maddie left to play outside.

"Alex," my dad started. "What are your plans for after high school?"

"I want to go to college here in Texas… preferably UT but my dream is to go to NYU."

"This may be too soon to ask... but are the two of you thinking about going somewhere together?"

"That's what I'd like to do, yeah." She said.

"Me too." I said smiling.

We continued to talk about college and the future with my parents. After a little my parents asked to speak to me alone so Alex excused herself to go outside with Maddie.

"Mitchie, hun. Is this relationship getting serious?" my mom asked.

"We're not rushing it mom, but we're serious about each other."

"I just want you to know that college is a big commitment. I know you really love the girl, but you have to consider yourself when you choose where you're going to go."

"Mom, I don't even have any offers right now. I'm expected to get some from Texas. You know how I've always wanted to play there. And Alex's always wanted to go there herself. I'm not basing my decision just on her… but she's a factor I will use to consider."

"I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"Stop worrying about me mom."

"I have every right to worry, you're my daughter. I just want you to think things through. Okay?"

"Fine. But we're touring the campus when we go to Austin next month. I think that might help me decide."

"Just think about yourself too."

"Can I be excused?" I asked. My parents both nodded and I walked over to the back door. I looked out through the little window on the door. Alex was pushing Maddie on the swing. They were both laughing. I liked watching them together.

"Hello there, pretty girls," I said as I came out.

"Come swing," Maddie demanded.

I sat in the swing beside her and began to push myself. I looked over at Alex who was still pushing my little sister. I smiled at her.

"You're going to make a great mom one day." I told her.

"Our kids will be spoiled." She said. I liked how she said ours.

"I want three. Two boys, one girl." I told her.

"I want four. Two and two." She said.

"We can compromise" I laughed.

"I'm tired of swinging." Maddie said as she got off.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Inside." She said and left.

I stopped swinging but didn't get up. I stuck out my hand so Alex would take it. She came over to me and I grabbed her around the waist. I sat her on my lap and pressed my head against her back. My arms were tightly wrapped around her as I began to swing.

"I want a dog too," I said trying to continue the conversation we were having.

"Me too. And I want a big house." She said.

"One day." I said. "One day we'll have that, and more."

I loved to think of my future with Alex. There was nobody else I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. At that moment I wanted to confess to her how much I loved her… but I decided to hold it in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later (Friday)<strong>

**Alex**

"Dad, do you really have to leave again?" I asked my dad.

"Sorry, Lex. You know the drill." He said as he hugged me tightly. "I'll be back in three weeks. I promise."

As much as I hated seeing my dad go, I felt a little happy about it this time. Mitchie and I hadn't exactly been able to ask my parents about Austin yet. Even though the show was coming up in two weeks. When my dad left I grabbed my things and picked Mitchie up from her house. She was dressed in her jersey and warm up pants. The usual outfit for game days. Tonight was her first playoff game and I could tell she was nervous. We got to school and she walked me to my class.

"Are you coming to our game tonight?" Aria asked as I sat down at my seat.

"Of course. I never miss a game!"

"Oh I thought maybe since it's an hour away."

"No, I promise I'll be there." I smiled. "I can't miss my baby's first playoff game."

"Aw. You two are to effing cute, Alex. Y'all gotten serious yet?" she asked winking.

"No, we haven't." I said.

"Wow, I'm surprised." She said.

"Why is that surprising?"

"Y'all are always together… and you're always at her house."

"That doesn't mean its what we're doing. We just like to be together." I said. "So how are you and Ryan?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"We're fine. He's planning on throwing a big party for new years next month. It's going to be crazy!"

Class began and I turned to face the front. Halfway through the class I asked my teacher to go to the restroom.

"Be quick." He said.

I left the room and took the usual route to the girl's bathroom. Just as I was about to go in I felt my arm being tugged.

"Tell your fucking girlfriend that if she ever lays a hand on me again I will crush her." Justin said still holding my arm.

He had been quiet since Ryan's party… two months ago. I guess he couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Get your hands off me, Justin." I said.

"I mean it. She touches me again and it'll be the last you hear of her."

"Fuck off." I told him trying to pull my arm from his grip. He grabbed me tighter and I shrieked. He pushed me into the wall and left. I grabbed my arm in pain and walked into the restroom. I lifted my sleeve a little and noticed the red on my arm. I began to cry from the pai. I wiped my tears and went back to class. When class was over Mitchie was waiting for me outside the room.

"Alex, are you okay?" she asked as she noted my puffy eyes. "Babe, what happened?"

"It's nothing," I said. I didn't want her to get hurt by Justin.

"Don't lie to me. What happened?"

"Justin..." That was all I had to say before she grew angry.

"That asshole," she said. "What did he do?"

"He grabbed me when I went to the restroom and threatened to hurt you if you ever touched him again." I said. Mitchie lifted my sleeve to see my arm was starting to bruise.

"I'll get him. He doesn't fuck with my girlfriend and then think he's going to get away with it." She said to herself.

"Mitchie, don't. He'll hurt you too."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you like that Alex. You deserve respect." She said.

She walked away and I followed. She turned the corner and spotted Justin and Brady talking to a few cheerleaders.

"Justin. Don't you ever put your hands on my girlfriend AGAIN." She said.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't go near that thing." He said. Ouch.

"I'm not playing around here. You touch her one more time and I swear your nose will be the least of your problems."

The cheerleaders giggled at Mitchie's last comment. Justin was angry. He punched a locker and walked away. Mitchie grabbed my hand and walked me over to my next class.

"Please don't leave the class alone," she said. "Text me and I'll come."

I loved how protective she was. I kissed her cheek and walked into the classroom. I didn't plan to leave at all. The rest of the day went by slowly. Mitchie waited for me after every class and walked me over before they started. When the end of school came around Mitchie walked me to my car before she had to go get on her bus.

"So you're coming right?" she asked as she opened my car door.

"Yes. I think my mom said she wanted to come along with me. So I'll go pick her up and I'll be there."

"Good. Be careful." She said as she closed the door. I put the window down and rested my chin on the frame.

"Yes mom," I said jokingly.

"Shut up." She leaned down to kiss me.

"Let's go Torres!" yelled her coach from near the bus.

"I'll see you in a little. Have a safe trip!" I said as I started the car. I watched Mitchie walk over to where her teammates and coach were. They got into their bus and took off. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the house. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes honey. What time is the game?" she asked.

"Starts at five, but it's an hour drive mom. I want to leave like now."

"You drive or I drive?"

"I'll drive." I said. She grabbed her purse and locked the door while I started the car.

We drove in silence for the first fifteen minutes. I was thinking up of ways to ask her about Austin.

"Mom, can I run something by you?" I finally said.

"Of course." She said.

"Well… for our one month anniversary, Mitchie got us tickets to see Taylor Swift."

"That's awesome honey! I know how much you love her. What a nice girlfriend if she got you those. When is it?"

"It's December 5th… In Austin."

"Austin?" she asked.

"Yes, mom, Austin. You know where I was born… Yeah, well she went through so much to get them… they're front row seats… to Taylor swift!"

"And you want me to take y'all?" she asked. She was clearly not following.

"No… we want to go ourselves."

"Just the two of y'all? How long? Who would you stay with?" she asked.

"Mitchie has it all planned already. She's had it planned for a while now. We'd leave here the Thursday before the show and stay until that Sunday. She's booked a hotel already."

"Alex, you are seventeen years old and so is Mitchie. How do you expect me to accept something like that?"

"Mom, please. You know I've always wanted to see her live. You clearly don't understand how much Mitchie has put into this for us!"

"I understand that she did… but honey you're too young to be going off on a road trip with your girlfriend."

I concentrated on the road. I thought of begging but that would only make my mom irritated. I decided that I'd wait until we got to the venue before I even continued the conversation.

We were pulling into the parking lot of the stadium when my mom finally spoke.

"If this really means a lot to you… I guess you can go." She started. "But you will call me everyday you are there and I will have Jane check up on the two of y'all." She said. Jane was my mom's best friend.

"Really? We can go?" I asked as I parked the car.

"With those conditions, yes. Have Mitchie's parents agreed to this?" she asked

"They kind of all helped her make it happen. Her sister too, she booked the hotel for us."

"I don't know how I feel about the two of y'all staying at a hotel Alex. I can ask Jane to give y'all her spare room while y'all are there?"

"Mom, the room has two beds. And we're only going to be there Thursday night through Sunday morning. I promise we're going to be spending more time out of the hotel than you think."

"I just…" my mom started.

"I'm telling you, Mitchie has everything planned out. We'll probably go to dinner on Thursday.. then Friday we're touring UT and I'm showing her around the city. Saturday is the concert and then Sunday morning we'll be on our way back."

"Fine Alex. You can go!" she said. "But wait, you two will have school Thursday and Friday…"

"Well we plan to leave right after school that Thursday… but we'd be skipping school Friday." I said quietly. "Consider it my senior skip day?" I asked.

"Fine." She said. I got out of the car and ran to her side. When she got out I hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much mom!" I said.

"Alex, you asked your father already… right?" she said as we walked over to the ticket booth.

"No." I said. "Our little secret?"

"This isn't something I can keep from him, hun."

"It's not like he'll find out. He won't be here!"

"I think you just need to at least tell him. I already gave you the permission to go."

"Okay. Fine." I said.

We paid for our tickets and walked over towards the bleachers. The stadium was empty on the visitor side. Only about ten people were here. It was still early but the home side was filling up.

"Looks like no one from Tribeca is going to be here." My mom said.

"It's still early." I said.

We sat in the front row of the stadium. I looked onto the field and spotted Mitchie leading the team in warm up. When they finished, she looked up and I could tell she was searching for me. She spotted me and waved. "Hey babe." She mouthed.

"Alex!" I heard a voice call out my name.

"Uh hey Kate," I said. She was the school's newspaper editor.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

"Um, yeah sure." I said. "Hey mom I'm gonna go grab something from the concession line. Want anything?"

"Just some water." She said.

I walked over to where Kate was and we began to make our way to the concession stand.

"I just want to ask you some questions about the game," she said.

"The one that hasn't started?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "You're dating Mitchie Torres, right?"

"Yes… but I don't see how that pertains to the game."

"She's the captain. Now, there's a little bit of superstition that you're her good luck charm. What do you have to say to that?"

"I mean, if that's what helps her play better. I come watch her whether I'm her luck or not. I like to be a supportive girlfriend."

"Interesting. What do you think about today's game? The first playoff game of the season. Do you think they'll make it to state?"

"I'm really excited about this game. It's been a topic of conversation for quite a while. I'm sure they're going to go out and play their best. I don't want to jinx anything for them though."

Kate looked down, she seemed a little bored. "Thanks for your time Alex."

I could tell she was trying to get something juicy out of me. I bought myself some popcorn and my mom's water. By the time I got back to my mom, Kate had made her way down to the field and was interviewing Mitchie. I tried to make out what they were saying but I've never been good at lip reading. Mitchie pointed over to me a few times, smiling. The ref blew his whistle and Mitchie left the conversation to go speak with him. A few minutes later the game began.

"Go number thirteen!" I'd yell each time Mitchie had a shot.

The game went by slowly with no goals. It was 0-0 at half time. I could tell Mitchie and her teammates were annoyed. They had several chances to score but the ball just wouldn't go in. From my seat I could see Mitchie had something scribbled on her right wrist. I tried to get a better view of it by squinting my eyes but she turned around before I could. The second half went by a little faster. Just 15 minutes in a girl on the other team tackled Mitchie in the penalty box and the team was given a penalty.

"Mitchie, you take it." I heard her coach say.

Mitchie placed the ball where it was supposed to go. She looked down at her wrist and then waited for the ref to blow the whistle. When he did she ran up to the ball and tapped it into the goal. The small crowd went wild. Mitchie's teammates hugged her and high fived her. When she made her way back to her starting position I saw her kiss her right wrist.

"What a game!" my mom said as the ref blew the whistle to indicate the end of the game. "I'll meet you at the car. You go congratulate the team."

I walked over to the gate and waited for Mitchie to come out. Everyone was congratulating her on the only goal of the game. She came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"How are you beautiful?" she asked as she took my hands into hers. "Thank you so much for being here tonight."

"Hey, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said. I gazed down at her right wrist where the letters AR were scribbled. She saw me look and smiled.

"You make me play better." She said.

"That's really cute," I said. "I have something I need to tell you."

She gave me a worried look. "What?" she asked.

"My mom gave me permission for Austin." I said.

"Baby that's amazing! I'm so excited!" she said as she kissed my lips.

"Let's go. She's waiting in the car." I said as I grabbed her hand and walked over to my car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day <strong>

**Alex**

'Hey dad," I said into the phone.

"Hi Alex. What's wrong?" he asked. I could tell he was surprised at my sudden call.

"I have something I need to talk to you about. Are you busy right now?"

"No. What's the matter Lex?"

"How would you feel if I went to Austin with Mitchie for a few days?" I asked.

Silence.

"Dad?"

"Alex, do I even have to answer that?" he finally said.

"Mom already said I could." I said.

"I don't care what your mother said, I'm not allowing it. You are far too young to be going out of town without an adult."

"Dad, just listen. Mitchie got us tickets to see Taylor Swift there."

"I don't care. You're still not going."

"But dad!"

"No Alex. The answer is no."

"What are you going to even do about it? You're miles away. You can't tell me I can't go. Mom already said I could. She knows how much this means to me. If you took the time to listen to me… maybe you would too." I started. "Plus I didn't even call to ask for permission. I called to let you know…"

"Alex, if you go…" He started.

'What are you going to do dad? Call me and ground me? That's not going to work."

"You need to have some respect Alex, I am your father. I am going to discuss this with your mother."

I handed my mother the phone and leaned back against my bed. She left the room in order to speak privately with my dad. A little while later she was back in my room.

"Alex. You could have handled that a little better, sweetheart." She said as she handed me my phone.

"I know mom… But he didn't give me a chance to explain myself."

"You still could have been nicer."

"What did he say? Have you changed your mind?"

"No. You can still go. He's okay with it now. I explained to him how much this means to you, and I told him about the conditions. He said it's fine."

"But?" I asked knowing there was more than just that.

"But you did hurt him. He was disappointed in how you handled yourself. You should apologize."

"I will. I'll call him back later." I said.

"Okay hun. Oh, I think you have a text." She said as she left.

I checked my texts and noticed I had one from Mitchie.

_Mitchie: I just got the best dress for the concert! Hope everything went well with you dad._

_Alex: Yes. We are officially 100% going to Austin! _

_Mitchie: I can't wait!_

**Two weeks later (Thursday)**

**Mitchie**

Alex, Erin, Aria, Morgan and I were all sitting at our usual spot during lunch. I had my arm wrapped around Alex's side. She would occasionally draw circles around my leg, I could tell she was anxious for it to be 3.

"I can't believe y'all are seeing Taylor Swift." Aria said. "I'm a little bit jealous."

"Yeah, what the heck!" Erin said.

"I can't wait. I just want it to be 3 already!" Alex said.

"Just breathe baby. The time will come before you know it!" I said.

"I can't believe you're going to State," Alex said as she tried to clear her mind of the time. We had won all five of our playoff games and had earned a spot to go to State in two weeks.

"I'm so excited for it!" Aria said.

"I'm so proud of y'all," Morgan added.

"Once I get back from Austin, it's going to be non stop training. We're going to dominate!" I said.

"Hell yeah you better come back ready to dominate." Aria said. "Don't you go and tame her Lex."

"I'll try my best not to." she said.

The bell rang and we all went to our own classes. I walked Alex to hers and promised to meet her at her car when school let out. The last period went by so slow. I stared at the clock the whole time. When the bell rang I sprinted out of the classroom.

Alex dropped me off at home and drove back to her house. I grabbed my suitcase from my room and placed it in the back of Dallas' car. Once I finished loading up the car, I drove over to Alex's house to pick her up. She was sitting on her front steps with her suitcase right beside her.

"Someone was eager to get out of the house!" I said.

"I'm just really anxious!" she defended.

I grabbed her suitcase and placed it beside mine in the back. Her mom came out and gave her a long hug.

"You call me when you get to the hotel. Okay?" she told her. "Mitchie, please take care of her."

"Always." I told her. I got into the drivers seat and waited for Alex to finish talking to her mom. Once she did I started the car and pulled out of her driveway.

"ROAD TRIP!" she yelled as I drove away from her house.

"I can't drive for 3 hours without music! Plug in your phone!" I told her.

She grabbed the cord and connected her phone to it. She looked through her music and selected a song.

"We'll just listen to Taylor on shuffle!" she said.

"I'm okay with that." I told her as I smiled.

…

I pulled into a McDonalds that was on the way to Austin. We had been on the road for almost two hours and Alex had gotten hungry.

"Let's go in!" she said.

We got out and walked into the restaurant. She ordered the meal while I looked for a table.

"Coke or Sprite?" she asked.

"I'll just have water, actually." I said.

She walked over to the fountain and poured us our drinks. She went back to the front and grabbed our order.

"Enjoy!" she said.

"I love this." I told her. "Just spending time with you… at a random McDonald's… in who knows where."

"We're close to Austin. That's all I know. I can't wait until you get to see where I grew up!"

"You can show me around tomorrow. Tonight I just want to stay in at the hotel." I said. "Is that okay?"

"Fine with me! I brought some movies for us to watch anyway. Plus by the time we get there it will be like, 7."

We sat there eating in silence. I think the same thoughts were running through her mind. There was a chance that we'd be going all the way while we were in Austin. I'm ready, but I'm nervous.

A little bit later we were back on the road to Austin. Alex was sitting in the passenger seat playing a game on her phone.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked even though I had an idea what it was.

"Um, no." she said.

"Alex, spill. I know you well enough to know that you're lying."

"It's nothing. Just drive. We're almost there!" she said.

"I want to know what's bugging you." I said.

"Nothing's bugging me. I'm just nervous."

"To be back in Austin?"

"No. For what might happen while we're in Austin." She said. Now I knew she had been thinking the same thing as me.

"Happen like between us?"

"Yes. I feel like we're going to be doing more than just watching movies…"

I laughed. "Yeah, it's called sleeping."

"You get what I mean!"

"I'm ready if you are…" I said.

"I am. I know I am."

"Then there's nothing to worry about? Right?" I reassured her while trying to reassure myself.

"Right." She said.

The rest of the drive we spent listening to music and dancing in the car. We got to the hotel and made our way up to our room.

"This is a big room Mitchie. Wow!" she said as she walked around the hotel room.

She walked over to the bed and threw herself on top of it. I ran over to her and threw myself beside her. I grabbed her from the waist and pulled her on top of me.

"So what movie should we start with?" I asked as kissed the tip of my nose.

"How about Titanic?" she asked.

"What's with you and all these sad movies!" I laughed. "But yes, Titanic it is."

I put our suitcases aside as Alex put the movie in for us to watch. I laid on one side of the bed and waited for her to join me. She turned off the lights and climbed in next to me. I rested my head on her chest as the credits began to show.

Halfway through the movie I heard Alex's breath get heavier. I looked up at her and realized she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and walk over to turn off the movie. I crawled back in beside her and kissed her lips.

"What happened?" she said.

"You fell asleep." I told her. She turned around to face the opposite side and went back to sleep. I put my arm around her and held her tightly. I never wanted to let go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning <strong>

**Alex**

"Babe, wake up." I heard Mitchie say as she kissed my arm.

"What time is it?" I managed to say.

"It's 7:30. We need to get ready for the tour."

"It's not until 10, Mitch."

"But I want to go to breakfast somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. You're the one who knows the area." She said laughing. "I'm going to take a shower. Call your mom and let her know we're up."

Mitchie left my side and went straight into the restroom. I wanted so badly to follow her but instead I called my mom.

"Good morning, sweetie." She answered. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby!" I started. "I just wanted to check in. We're going to breakfast and then the tour."

"Okay. Call me later tonight then." She said as she hung up.

I walked over to my suitcase and attempted to decide on what to wear. I had brought a total of five outfits for the three days we'd be here. I decided to go with my white jeans, a tank and my favorite cardigan. I knew how Mitchie liked those white jeans and I felt like teasing her a bit.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the restroom. She had on a pair of black jean shorts and a floral top. She looked so good. The second she saw me she smiled.

"I love you in those jeans," she said. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. She lifted it above our heads and signaled me to turn around. I did as she asked. I could feel her eyes glued to me as I slowly turned around.

"How did I get such a beautiful girlfriend?" she asked.

"Aw." I said as I blushed.

We finished up getting ready and made our way down to the hotel garage. We drove over to a small little restaurant near campus. I had been there once before with my dad. I remembered how amazing their breakfast had been so I suggested it to Mitchie. We went inside and ordered our food. By the time we were done it was almost 9:30. She drove over to campus and we went to check in.

"Hi, we have a tour for 10. Mitchie Torres is the name." she said. The lady handed her a sheet of paper where she had to sign in.

"We'll begin the tour in 15 minutes, please take a seat over there." The lady said as she pointed to a few couches. There were a few other people already sitting there.

Mitchie and I walked over and took a seat in one of the empty couches. I rested my head on her shoulder as we waited for the tour to begin.

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you," I said calmly.

"Spill." She said.

I sat up and looked at her. I smiled before I told her the news. "Okay, so I wanted to wait until today to tell you. I got my letter of acceptance on Wednesday."

"What? To UT?" she asked.

"Yes. That's why I'm so excited for this tour; I know this is where I want to go. I just can't wait until you get your offer!"

"We'll have to wait until State for that though."

"But you know you're at least going to be offered. Mitchie you are extremely talented." I said. "I want to be able to go to college with you. I don't know if I can be miles away from you for so long."

"I promise that we'll be together for college. Let's just see how we like this campus." She told me.

The tour lady finally came over to the couches and announced that it was time to begin. We walked around campus seeing the different classes and activities the school had to offer. I could tell Mitchie was falling in love with it. I couldn't help but imagine myself here, with Mitchie by my side.

"That is a beautiful school." She said when we were in the car.

"I can't wait to be here next year." I told her.

"Let's not jinx it. But yeah, I can't wait either." She told me.

I knew the possibility of her getting an offer was high, but there was always that chance that they wouldn't. I wanted nothing more than to stay here in Austin for college. I wanted to spend the next four years here with my girlfriend.

…**.**

"I should text Harper and ask her if she wants to hang out tonight after we go around the city. I want you to meet her!" I said as we got our lunch. We had gone back to the restaurant where we had breakfast.

"I'd love to meet her," Mitchie said.

I took out my phone and texted Harper.

_Alex: Hey Harp! You won't believe where I am. AUSTIN! Please tell me you're free tonight?_

_Harper: No way! Omg, no :( I'm at a tournament in San Antonio. _

_Alex: Oh. Damn. Well good luck. _

I put my phone aside and looked up at Mitchie. "She's out of town." I said.

"Aw, I'm sorry." She told me with a pout.

"I really wanted you to meet her… and her to meet you."

"Next time?" she said. "So where do you plan on taking me today?"

"Well we can drive by the tourist attraction sites, if you'd like. I was thinking we could also go to the park where I used to always hang out." I suggested.

"We have all day though." She said.

"Then we can go to dinner at my uncle's restaurant. He makes the best burgers!" I told her.

"That sounds really good actually."

We finished our lunch and drove around the city looking for different places to stop.

"For someone who lived here almost all their life, you suck at showing around." She told me.

"Ouch, I'm offended. Here, let's take a picture in front of this." I told her.

We stood in front of a pretty fountain. Mitchie held the camera up so the both of us were in it. I pressed my lips against her cheek and heard the camera snap.

"I love it!" I told her. We looked so dorky. "I'll take one of you!"

I backed up a little to get the full fountain. Mitchie put one hand on her hip and leaned closer to the camera. She made a kissy face and placed her other hand in front of her. She looked like she was blowing me a kiss. Snap.

"You're a dork, Mitch." I told her.

"I try." She said.

I placed my hand with hers and intertwined our fingers. We walked around downtown Austin for about an hour. Occasionally she'd stop in front of a building and take a picture. When she noticed something pretty she'd make us stand in front of it and ask a stranger to take a picture. At one point we were in front of a big mural and she asked a random man to take a picture.

"Sir, will you get a picture of us in front of this wall please?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said.

She stood behind me and wrapped her hands around my waist. She kissed my cheek and the man snapped the photo.

"Pretty" he said as he handed us the camera.

"Thank you." I said. The man left and Mitchie looked at the photo. She had a huge grin on her face.

"We look so happy." She said. I looked at the photo and nodded. She was right. In the picture I had a humongous smile on my face. We looked more than happy… we looked like we were in love.

"Should we head to the park now?" I asked. She nodded and we walked back over to where she had parked the car. I gave her the directions to the park and she drove with a smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked.

"This. You and me. Just spending time together. I love it." She said.

"I could get used to this." I told her.

"I could too." She smiled.

We got to the park and I took out a blanket from the back of her car. We walked over to the small lake that was located in the center of the park. I placed the blanket on the ground and laid on top of it.

"Join me?" I asked as I opened my arms out for her to lay in.

She bent down and positioned herself in my arms. I looked up at the light blue sky and smiled. Her head was resting on my shoulder, looking up at me. She brought her hand up to move some of my hair out of my face. She cupped my cheek and leaned in pecked my lips. Once. Twice. Then pulled back a little.

"I want to lay here forever." She said.

"I wish things were that simple." I told her.

"They will be next august, hopefully." I said thinking about my future with her.

"I want nothing else than to be here with you come august." She smiled.

We laid like this for more than an hour. We laid in silence just enjoying our time together. Occasionally she'd look up at me and smile.

"We should head out. I'm a little hungry." She said after a while.

"Mitchie, babe, where do you possibly store all this food. You're always eating!" I joked.

"Let's not forget I play soccer. That's why my body is so rocking!" she said as she stood up. She outlined her waist with her hands.

I placed my hands on her waist and kissed her forehead. "I have an extremely attractive girlfriend."

"Don't let her catch you with me then," she said as she winked.

I removed my hands from her and smiled at her comment. I turned around to grab the blanket and made sure Mitchie was watching me as I bent down to pick it up.

"Alex, you're a tease." She protested.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said as I began to walk in front of her to the car. I knew she'd be watching me.

"Two can play this game." She said as she ran to the car. I looked at her confused as I saw her get in. I was still making my way over when I saw her begin to back up. Now I knew what she was doing.

"Mitchie!" I yelled as I chased after the car. She stopped and I went to open the door. She locked it and put down the window.

"You can get in when you promise to stop teasing me!" she said.

"I can't promise that." I told her. The car began to move forward a little. "Fine!" I said.

She unlocked the door and let me get in. I put my seat belt on and gave her an angry stare.

"You're not funny!" I told her.

"I thought I was hilarious!" she told me.

She smiled at me and the focused her eyes back on the road. We went over to my uncle's restaurant and had dinner. We ordered the same classic burger. I had missed this place.

"This was the best burger I have ever had!" she told me as we went back to the car.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said. "I used to come at least once a month when we lived here."

"I can see why. I could eat there everyday!" she laughed.

"So are we heading back to the hotel?" I asked.

"I'm actually going to make a stop for frozen yogurt first." She said.

"Uh, didn't we JUST eat?" I asked with a laugh.

"You know how I like my dessert." She said with a wink.

"I know where you can get some dessert…" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. There's one over by the hotel." I told her.

"I know, I saw it when we left."

Mitchie drove over to the shop and parked in front of it. We went inside and she ordered her favorite; cake batter. I was too full from dinner so I didn't bother getting any. When we sat down I felt two hands come up to my eyes.

"Who the…?" I said as I removed the hands from my face and turned around. "OH MY GOSH!" I nearly screamed. **  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie <strong>

"Who the…? OH MY GOSH!" I watched as Alex turned around to see who was standing behind her.

"Harper!" she squealed. "I thought you were in San Antonio!"

"I lied." Harper told her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she sat back down.

"Mitchie asked me to come."

"Wait, how?" Alex asked confused.

"Well I took her number from your phone a while back ago and I told her about us coming down. I told her who I was and she agreed to keep it a surprise. I told her to meet us here after dinner." I said.

"So you knew we were coming!" Alex said to Harper.

"Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you. So I pretended I wasn't in town." Harper said smiling.

"I hate you both so much!" Alex laughed.

"How have you been? I have missed you so much." Harper began.

"Ugh, tell me about it. I've missed you and Sophie like crazy!" Alex said. "Wait, I guess I should introduce y'all. Even if you've already talked before." She said as she looked at me.

I smiled. "Hey Harper, I'm Mitchie." I told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harper."

"So fill me in on what I missed!" Alex said. She looked so happy to have seen her best friend again. I was glad I had thought about surprising her. I'm such a great girlfriend.

The three of us sat there as Alex and Harper caught up in all that was going on at Eastway. I just listened in and smiled. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I was glad to see Alex so happy.

"Okay, okay. Enough about boring old Eastway. I'm dying to hear about the two of you!" Harper said.

"Well tomorrow will be our two month anniversary," Alex told her.

"Does anyone even celebrate that?" Harper laughed.

"I do, clearly. We're seeing Taylor Swift." Alex said.

"I know. It's good to see that you're happy, Alex." Harper said.

"I am really happy," Alex said as she looked at me. She leaned into me and placed her forehead against mine. "So, so happy." She said as she looked me straight in the eyes.

Harper smiled as Alex pulled back focused her attention on her again. At this point Alex had grabbed my hand and placed her fingers between mine.

"Alex?" came a voice from behind. I looked over to see who had spoken and noticed a tall boy looking over at the three of us. Alex turned around and I could feel her hand tighten against mine.

"Uh, Nick." She said. Crap. Her ex.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm in town for the weekend." She said as she let go of my hand. Was she ashamed?

"That's awesome. How's Dallas been treating you?" he tried to start a conversation.

"Will you excuse me?" she asked me. I nodded and she left the table to talk to Nick. I wanted so badly to tell her no but I trusted her.

I turned to face Harper while still trying to listen to what Alex was saying.

"Look Nick, I don't really need you to try and pretend you care about me. You blew your chance ages ago. I don't know what your intentions are in trying to start up a conversation, but I'm not interested." Alex told him.

"I just want to see how you are." He said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm happy. I found someone who makes me happier than you ever did. She's a blessing." She told him.

"She?" Nick asked.

"Yes. You see her?" Alex said. I imagined she was pointing over at me. "That's my girlfriend. You don't even know how happy she makes me."

"Uh, you left me for a chick?" he said.

"No Nick. I left you because you were an asshole." Alex started. "Are we done here? I kind of want to get back to my girlfriend."

She walked over and sat back next to me. She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry about that." She whispered in my ear.

I saw Nick walk over to the counter and order his yogurt. He looked over at us and a sudden rush went through me. I grabbed Alex's face and placed a kiss on her lips. I felt her smile into the kiss. "You have nothing to apologize for." I told her.

"Uh, guys… I'm still here." Harper said.

We both blushed and smiled at her. I looked back up and saw that Nick had left. Alex and Harper returned into conversation. At this point they were discussing how our relationship had evolved.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mitchie. I can tell you make my best friend extremely happy." She told me as she got up. "And Alex, you better come back down and visit sometime!"

"You're leaving?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it's like 11 already. You know how my mom is about me missing curfew." She laughed and hugged Alex tightly. "You two enjoy tomorrow!"

When Harper had left I grabbed Alex's hand and led her back to the car. We got in and I drove back to the hotel.

"How did I get so lucky?" Alex asked me when we walked into our hotel room.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm so incredibly lucky to have you. You're literally the best girlfriend." She said as I smiled.

I wrapped my hands around her neck and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. She placed her hands on my waist and we began to walk backwards towards the bed. We collapsed onto it and she pushed us further back. She was under me at this point. I leaned down to kiss her neck. She started pulling at my shirt and stopped to remove it. I leaned back down and placed my lips against hers. I felt her hands move onto my sides. She was about to unhook my bra when suddenly her cell phone went off.

"Shit!" she said as I got off of her. She grabbed her phone and looked at who was calling. "Hey mom…" she said.

I sat there in my shorts and bra, watching my girlfriend talk to her mom. I stood up and grabbed my pajamas from the suitcase and went into the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth. When I came out Alex was still on the phone with her mom.

I laid down next to her and waited for her to finish talking. I was beginning to drift off into sleep that I barely noticed when Alex kissed my cheek and wished me goodnight.

"Goodnight." I said.

She turned off the lights and wrapped herself around me. Just like that I was out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie<strong>

I woke up and let my hand feel for Alex. I opened my eyes and noticed she wasn't in bed. I listened closely and could hear the water running. I got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door and peeked in.

"Mitchie?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me." She said. I looked over at the shower but a curtain separated me from my girlfriend. I wanted so badly to just join her but instead I walked over to the sink.

"I woke up and you weren't there." I said.

"Sorry, I woke up thirty minutes ago. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to shower."

"Can I join you?" I asked playfully.

"No." she laughed.

"Fine. I'll go order some breakfast then." I said as I walked out.

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 11:30. Scratch that, I'll order lunch. I called room service and ordered our food. Alex came out in a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt.

"Wow, you look good." I told her.

"Better than you in those pajamas." She joked.

There was a knock on the door and Alex answered. She brought in our food and we sat down on the bed to eat it.

"So what time are we heading to the venue?" she asked before taking a bit of her sandwich.

"I was thinking 4." I told her.

"But the show starts at 7…"

"Yeah but I want to be early." I lied.

"You want to be first in line? It's not like we have to run to our seats Mitch."

"I know, but I just want to go early." I insisted. I was hoping she wasn't catching on.

"Fine with me." She said smiling. "This will be something to tell our kids!"

I smiled at the thought of Alex and I having kids. "I'm sure it will be a story to tell!"

We finished our lunch and laid out to watch a movie. "I was thinking we'd watch Valentine's Day."

"Yes! Let's watch that." I told her. I could tell she was extremely excited for the show.

I sat back on the headboard of the bed and opened up my arms for Alex to come in. She placed her back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I played with her fingers as the credits began to roll. We laid in silence watching the movie. Once it was over she got up and searched through her suitcase. She pulled out a sundress and boots.

"Oh hi Taylor." I told her as she placed the clothes on the bed.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." She said. "I couldn't decide what to bring for the show… so I chose this."

"No I like it. I'm sure it will look really good on you."

"Where's the dress you said you bought?" she asked me. I pulled it out of the suitcase and showed her. "Beautiful!" she shrieked.

I began to take off my pajamas and change into the dress. She watched me as I did.

When I was done she took off her shirt and shorts and replaced them with her dress. Damn, I wanted her so bad.

"I'm thinking of curling my hair," I told her.

"I'm just going to straighten mine up a bit." She said.

We walked into the bathroom and began to fix our hairs. I put on a little bit of make up and then went to sit down on the bed while Alex finished up. I opened my phone and texted my sister.

_Mitchie: Hey Dal. You got time?_

_Dallas: Hey Mitch. Of course, what's up? Is everything okay?_

_Mitchie: Everything's fine. I just… I need some advice._

_Dallas: What's the matter?_

_Mitchie: I think I'm ready to… you know… go all the way with Alex._

_Dallas: You haven't yet? What a shock. _

_Mitchie: Dallas I'm serious. _

_Dallas: Sorry. If you honestly feel your ready then do it. But make sure she's ready too. Don't rush her. _

_Mitchie: That's the last thing I want to do. _

_Dallas: When the moment is right, you'll know. I promise you. _

_Mitchie: Thanks sis :)_

I looked up see Alex was now sitting next to me.

"Who ya talkin' to?" she asked playfully.

"Dallas." I told her. "She wanted to know how the trip is going."

"I'm ready when you are," she told me.

I grabbed my purse and stuck all the essentials for the show. The tickets, my camera, and my phone. Alex and I walked out of the hotel hand in hand. We went over to the car and got in.

"Suddenly, I'm nervous" she said as I started the car.

"Don't be. We are going to have the best time!" I promised her.

"I know that. I can't thank you enough, Mitch. For all of this."

"You deserve it" I said.

The venue was only 15 minutes from the hotel. We got there and a long line had already formed. I searched for the box office and walked towards it when I spotted it.

**Alex**

"Mitch, the line's over there." I pointed.

"Uh, wait right here. I have to ask something." She said.

"Okay…" I told her. I watched as she walked over to the box office line and spoke to a man behind the window. He handed her an envelope and she quickly put it inside her purse. She walked back over to me and grabbed my hand.

"What'd you go ask?" I asked her curiously.

"Uh. What time doors open." She said. I could tell she was lying but I didn't want to push her.

We walked to the back of the line and she stuck her hand into her purse. She pulled out the envelope the man had given her and handed it to me.

"Open it." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"No more surprises Mitchie!" I told her as I began to open the envelope.

"I promise you'll like it," she said.

I pulled out two laminates that each read VIP. I felt my heart nearly stop.

"No. No." I said. "You didn't."

"I did" she said smiling.

"We're not meeting her, are we?"

She nodded. "Consider it our two month anniversary gift." She said.

"Baby, I…" at this point I began to shed a few tears. "You're the best girlfriend ever. How the hell did you manage this?"

"I told you, my dad has connections." I said.

"But you said meeting her would be impossible."

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you with these." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She pulled back and smiled. She gave me a peck on the lips and placed her arms around my waist.

"We have to be by the box office in 5." She told me as she leaned in for a kiss.

We pulled apart and I followed her over to the box office. There was a small group of about 20 people gathered around. A man walked over to us and escorted us into the stadium. He directed us to a small room where we'd be meeting my idol.

"I could never repay you for this." I said to Mitchie as we all formed a line.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." She said with a wink.

I heard a few screams and looked over to see that Taylor had entered the room. Both Mitchie and I were at the end of the line. We watched as she met and hugged each person in front of us. When our turn came up, I nearly froze.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." She said. "This is my girlfriend Alex."

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet y'all" Taylor said as she hugged the both of us.

"She's a huge fan! But, I think she's a bit wonderstruck." Mitchie told her.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like this is so surreal!" I told her.

"Wait, you said your name was Mitchie?" Taylor asked. "Like Mitchie Torres?"

"Yes! I was wondering if you remembered me." Mitchie laughed.

What? They knew each other? My girlfriend knew my idol and never told me about it…

"You look familiar. I just put two and two together. How's your dad?" taylor asked.

"He's great. He's the one that got us this opportunity." Mitchie said.

"Well I'm glad you guys could come." Taylor said.

The cameraman snapped a photo of the three of us and then Taylor turned to me.

"Thank you for listening to my music," she told me.

"Thank you for inspiring me." I said.

"She's a songwriter… if you heard the way she sings…" Mitchie gushed.

"Well I'd love to hear sometime! Have your dad keep in touch." She told Mitchie.

We hugged Taylor again and were about to leave but I watched Mitchie stop and whisper something into Taylor's ear.

"I'd love to," she said.

Mitchie grabbed my hand and we left to find our seats. My heart was pumping so fast. I couldn't believe that just happened.

"So what'd you tell her?" I asked Mitchie.

"Nothing important." She said.

I decided to let it go. "You know her? Like, personally?"

"Somewhat. My dad and her dad went to college together and I visited her family like 6 years ago. You know, before she was THE Taylor Swift."

"And you never told me because..?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to give you the best day. And if you knew I planned this.. then it wouldn't have been as special."

"You're right." I said as we got to our seats. "And you've definitely succeeded… this is the best day!"

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I like to see you happy." She said.

"You make me extremely happy Mitchie. I wish you knew exactly how much."

The lights went down and the music began to play. We stood up and waited for Taylor to come out. We had amazing seats! When Taylor came out, we could see her perfectly.

"Hey Austin, How you doing tonight?" she started. "I'm Taylor…. And welcome to the speak now world tour!"

The crowd went crazy as she began to play her first song. Mitchie and I were dancing hysterically as the music played. We danced and sang to her songs for the first part of her show.

"I think Mine's next." Mitchie said as she heard the music start back up. She was right.

"Now Austin. I've got a request from a special friend tonight." Taylor said before playing Mine. "So Alex … this one's for you."

Taylor began to sing the first lyrics to Mine and I turned my face to Mitchie. She was singing along to every word. I was completely shocked. Was that what Mitchie had whispered into Taylor's ear? I let myself get lost in the song along with Mitchie.

"I can't believe you did that!" I said when the song ended.

"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." Mitchie told me.

I kissed her cheek and continued to dance along to the music. This was definitely the best day of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

When the show ended I stared at the stage. I couldn't believe everything Mitchie had done for me. She was hands down the best girlfriend anyone could ever have.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mitchie asked me.

"I'm just trying to understand what happened today. This has been the best day ever." I said as we began to walk out of the stadium.

"I had the best day with you today." She said. I loved how dorky she was.

We went back to the car and she drove off to the hotel. I watched her the entire drive, admiring her. She had done so much for me. I wanted so badly to tell her how much I loved her. When we got back to our hotel we changed into our pajamas and she put on some music.

"I like to end my night after a concert with a little music from the artist." She said. She pressed play and Ours began to fill the room. She grabbed my hand and brought me into her. She placed her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We danced along to the song and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you all night." I said, still with my head on her shoulder.

"Mmm, what's that?" She said. I pulled my head back to look her in the eyes.

"Actually I've been meaning to tell you this for a while." I started. "I've fallen so hard for you. I love you, Mitchie." I said as I looked into her eyes. She leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you too Alex." She said with a smile.

I looked into her eyes and then brought my lips against hers. It was a passionate kiss. She outlined my lips with her tongue and I opened my mouth to allow her access. I began to walk backwards to the bed, still keeping our lips together. I felt the back of my knees touch the bed and I fell back. Mitchie was on top of me as I moved us closer to the top of the bed. She pulled back and began to kiss my neck. I could tell where this was going and there was nothing more I wanted to do but continue.

Mitchie began to pull on my shirt and I sat up to let her remove it. I had no bra on underneath and she looked at me with admiration. I pulled her shirt off too and threw it aside somewhere. She brought her lips back onto mine as I began to lean back. She placed her hands on my waist and slowly moved them up to my breasts. A rush of blood shot through me as she began to move down and kiss them. She kissed down my abs until she reached the top of my pajama pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. "I want you so bad." She took off my pants and underwear and came up to kiss me.

"I love you so much." She said. She moved down and placed her face between my thighs. I couldn't believe it, my girlfriend was going down on me.

"Mmm, don't stop." I said as she was pumping her fingers into my center. I could feel myself about to give in and I grabbed the sheets beneath me. I let out a loud moan as my girlfriend brought me over the edge. She waited until I was done shaking beneath her and then removed her fingers. She crawled back over to me and smiled. She leaned in to kiss me. I grabbed her and switched our positions. I was now on top and I could tell she was ready for her turn. I removed her pants and underwear and began to return the favor.

"Ah fuck Alex," she said as I felt her walls tighten against my fingers. "Baby please… mmm." Was all she said before she grabbed my shoulder and dug her nails into it. I watched her lose herself in the moment. I let her finish before I removed my fingers and kissed her thighs. I kissed my way up to her; starting with her stomach and ending at her lips. I felt her smile into the kiss and I pulled back.

"I don't think anything can ever beat this day." I said as I laid out next to her.

"That was amazing. I can't believe I've been missing out…" she laughed.

"Round 2?" I asked her. She smiled and positioned herself on top of me.

"You read my mind." She said as she kissed my neck.

**Next Morning**

**Mitchie**

I woke up naked with my arm wrapped around Alex's waist. I thought back to last night and smiled. It had been one of those days that you could never forget. For one, not only did we see Taylor swift live… but I also got to prove to her how much I loved her. I made love to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Good morning beautiful," I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"Mm, Good morning to you too gorgeous." She said as she turned over and kissed my lips.

"Last night was… indescribable."

"It was amazing. It was perfect." She said. I kissed her lips and smiled as I pulled back.

"We have to leave soon." I said with a pout.

"I never want to leave this bed," she sang.

"As much as I want to lay here with you all day, I have to start packing up." I said as I began to get up. "I guess I could also put some clothes on too."

"No, I like this view." She said with the wink.

"Mmm, don't tempt me baby." I joked.

I got up and began to gather my things. I set aside a pair of shorts and a v-neck to wear when we left. When I finished getting things ready I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I could have joined you." Alex said as I walked out in my towel.

"You know you're always welcome," I said with a smile. I grabbed my clothes and began to change while Alex went to take a shower. When I was dressed I texted my sister.

_Mitchie: Hey we're heading out in about 30 minutes. We'll be there in 3 maybe 4 hours. Love you sis._

_Dallas: I'll be waiting :) How'd it go last night?_

_Mitchie: I'll give you the horny details later. _

_Dallas: Gross Mitch! You're my little sister… I don't want to know that. _

_Mitchie: I'm just kidding. It was great. She told me she loved me._

_Dallas: Aw. And you said it too right?_

_Mitchie: Of course! Then after we kind of… you know… did it. _

_Dallas: And that's where I pretend I have to go. Love you sis, see you in a while. Be safe. _

Alex was finally finished so we grabbed our things and left our hotel room. I was going to miss the past three days but I knew we had so much more to look forward to. State was less than two weeks away and I knew that would be another chance for the two of us to spend time together.

"Do you want me to drive?" she asked when we reached the car.

"No it's fine. Kind of making up for all the times you take me to school" I laughed.

I started the car and we began our drive back home. I couldn't help but be content with the way the weekend had played out. Pure bliss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later (Thursday)<strong>

**Mitchie**

"So mom, dad, Maddie and I will be driving down to Houston tomorrow. You be careful okay?" Dallas told me as we got out of her car at the school parking lot.

State was merely a day away and the team was leaving to Houston tonight. Dallas had promised to drop me off at school and from there the team and I would begin our travel to State. I was sad that Alex couldn't come with me on the bus but she was going to come down with my family.

"Alex too. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah! Sorry I forgot. I'm picking her up or what?" she said.

"I don't know, you ask her." I said as I pointed to Alex who was pulling in to the lot. She had promised to meet us here to bid me farewell.

"Hey baby," she said as she got out of her car. "Ready to kick ass?"

"Hell yeah! So you're riding with my family tomorrow right?" I asked with a pout.

"Of course. That's what we planned on right? Is that okay Dallas?" she asked.

"DUH!" Dallas said. "You can either ride with me or with my parents and Maddie."

"How about she rides with you." I said laughing.

"Yeah I'd like that." Alex said.

"Okay then I'll pick you up at 6:30 AM. I know it's super early but it's a four hour drive and the first game is at noon."

"I'll be ready! It's winter break… it's not like I have school." Alex said.

The break had finally started on Monday and I had spent almost all the time with Alex. I saw my teammates begin to arrive and load their suitcases into the coach bus. Alex and Dallas helped me load on my things and then we began to say our goodbyes.

"Okay Mitch, call me when you get there. I love you!" Dallas said as she hugged me. "Alex, I'll pick you up tomorrow." She told her and then walked over to her car to leave.

"I wish you could come with me." I told her as Dallas left.

"I know… I'll be there tomorrow for your first game!" she said smiling.

"If we're not on a tight schedule maybe we can go out somewhere after." I told her.

Alex wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her. She kissed my forehead and then placed her lips against mine.

"I love you baby. Have a safe drive." She told me.

"I love you too. I'll call you tonight." I said. I got into the bus and watched her walk back to her car. She didn't leave until the bus began to leave the campus.

"STATE! STATE! STATE!" my team chanted. "WE'RE GOING TO STATE!"

I sat next to Aria as our four-hour drive to Houston began. Aria had always been one of my good friends, so it's no surprise that she was the only one… besides my sister… to know that Alex and I had finally had sex. It had been almost two weeks since Alex and I had come back from Austin, and it had been almost two weeks since we had done anything. Each time we tried to my sister would be home, or her mom would come back from work. I just wanted to experience her again.

"Mitchie, hello!" Aria said as I stared out the window.

I removed my headphones and focused my attention on her.

"Coach is talking.." she said. I looked up and saw that my coach was standing up between the rows giving some sort of speech.

"I wanted to run the schedule by you. Once we get to Houston it will be about 8 PM so we will be staying at our hotels. You are not to leave the hotel or you WILL NOT play tomorrow. Tomorrow we will leave and go to the stadium around 10:30 so you have time to practice and warm up." He began. "Game time is at noon. What you do after is not my problem. You will have all day after the game to tour the city or spend time with your family but you must be back to the hotel by 8 PM."

I smiled. This would give me time to hang out with my girlfriend and my family.

"Then Saturday is the big day. If we win our first game, then the final will be at 3 PM. If we lose, we play at 12 PM. After the games there will be a lot of interviews and possible colleges interested in speaking to some of y'all, so be ready. Sunday we will be having the State dinner, if we win it all, so I hope you all brought your fancy dresses." He said laughing.

We all cheered at the thought of us winning the whole thing. I was pumped. When our coach was done he went back to his seat and sat down.

"So let me guess… If we win State you're going to take Alex to the dinner?" Aria asked.

"Who else would I take?" I laughed. "My family will go too anyway."

"Do you think they'll vote you MVP?" she asked. "You know the MVP gets a full ride to whatever college they commit to."

"I know. I don't want to think about it. I'd love to get it but there's a lot of good players on our team too… and on the other teams." I said.

"Mitchie, mark my words… you're going to win and you're going to like it." She said.

I smiled at the thought of winning such an honor but I didn't want to think too hard about it. When Aria and I were done talking I decided to take a little nap to pass the time. I rested my head on her shoulders and fell asleep.

…

"We're here!" I heard the girls scream. I had been asleep for about 3 hours.

"Mitch, let's go!" Aria told me. I grabbed my headphones and walked out of the bus. We each got our suitcases and walked over to our assigned hotel rooms. I had to share my room with Aria and our goalie, Emily. When we got to our room I set my stuff aside and called my sister.

**Next Day**

**Alex**

I woke up and got ready to leave for Houston. I hadn't been this excited about anything since my trip to Austin with Mitchie. I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend play again.

"Alex, I think Dallas is here." My mom said. I grabbed my bag and purse then made my way downstairs.

"Please be careful honey. I hope the team wins! Keep me updated." She said as she kissed my forehead.

I put my bag in the back of Dallas' car and climbed in to the passenger seat. She had the radio on and was nodding her head to the music. I wasn't sure if this ride would be awkward or fun.

"Good morning!" she told me as she backed out of my driveway.

"Good morning" I said.

"You ready for four hours of FUN!" she almost yelled.

"As much fun as one can have in a car." I told her.

"Trust me, there's plenty ways to have fun in a car." She said with a smirk.

"Woooooah there. I see where Mitchie gets her sense of humor." I laughed.

"The kid always looked up to me," she said jokingly.

"I know she actually does."

"Aw really? She told you?"

"Back when we were dating I asked her who she looked up to and admired." I began. "She told me Kelly Clarkson and Abby Wambach. Then she said you too."

"Aw," Dallas gushed.

"She said she wishes she had your strength and that she owes you so much for everything you've done for her."

"You're gonna make me cry, Alex!" she exclaimed.

"It's what she said."

"Well she's said some pretty great things about you."

"Aw. Like what?" I asked. I was interested in knowing.

"That you make her extremely happy and she never stops gushing about how much she loves you. It's so weird to see my baby sister so in love."

"She's cute." I said with a smile.

"So I heard the two of you are finally… what's the word… active?" she said. I began to feel a little awkward. "Being the big sister that I am, I would say y'all be careful… but I guess there's nothing to be careful about right?"

"If you think I'm going to get your sister pregnant… then you figured out my intentions." I said laughing.

"Shut up!" she said sarcastically. "I mean, it's just a big step in a relationship and I want to make sure that you and her are well. You know?"

"Yeah, I get you." I said.

"Okay, so we can listen to whatever you want!" she said changing the subject.

"I'm in a Britney Spears kind of mood." I said.

"YES!"

We drove to Houston listening to Britney Spears and dancing around in the car. At first I had been a little skeptical about riding for four hours with my girlfriend's older sister but in the end I really enjoyed it. Dallas was really sweet and I could tell she liked me.

"We're in Htown!" she said as we entered the city. "According to the GPS... we have about 45 minutes left to get to downtown." She said.

"Wohoo!" I said. "I can't wait until tomorrow. I know how much all of this means to Mitchie."

"She's lucky to have such a supportive girlfriend." She told me.

A little while later we had arrived at the hotel and checked in at the lobby. We met up with Mitchie's parents.

"Hi Alex." Her mom.

"Hi Alex!" Maddie said as she hugged me. I leaned down and hugged her back.

"Hey Maddie. How was the drive?" I asked her.

"Boring!" she told me.

"So you're rooming with Dallas?" Mitchie's mom asked me.

"Yes, I think so." I said.

"We'll go drop off our stuff and meet here to grab some coffee." Dallas said.

We walked up to our room. There were two beds and I placed my bag on mine. Dallas and I headed back down to the lobby and waited for her parents. When they came back we all went over to the nearest Starbucks and got coffee… except Maddie who got hot chocolate.

"I think we should head out to the game guys." Mitchie's dad said.

Conveniently the soccer stadium was walking distance from our hotel so we didn't really have to go far. We got there early and settled in the front of the stadium. This place was a lot bigger than where they usually play. I spotted Mitchie doing her warm up, she looked so focused.

"We have to cheer extra loud!" maddie told me.

"We'll be the loudest!" I told her.

"Count me in," Dallas said.

When Mitchie and the team finished their warm up they came over to the sideline. Mitchie looked up in search for us and smiled when she found us. She blew me a kiss and went back to the team. A few minutes later the game was underway. I closed my eyes and hoped they'd win.

"GO MITCHIE!" Maddie was standing and cheering.

Dallas and I were standing along side her, cheering our heads off. When the first half ended the game was tied at zero. I could see the frustration in Mitchie's eyes. She looked over at me and smiled. I blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it. When the second half started she was on fire.

"GOAL!" Maddie screamed as a shot from Mitchie found the net.

We all got up and cheered, Mitchie had finally broken the tie. I watched her as she kissed her wrist like she had in previous games. She had made that her signature goal celebration. A while later and Mitchie had found the back of the net again. The crowd went WILD. It was crazy to see how many people had come to watch the game.

The referee blew the whistle and the game ended 2-0. I watched as Mitchie and her team began to jump up and down celebrating their win. They were going to the finals!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie<strong>

I couldn't believe we had just won the semi final game; we are officially in the championship! It felt like a dream to all of us. I hugged each of my teammates as they congratulated me for scoring the two goals.

"MVP baby." Aria told me as she hugged me. "Now I have absolutely no doubt you'll get it!"

"Shush. You never know." I told her. We walked over to the sideline and grabbed our stuff before heading over to our families. I was happy when I spotted my parents, sisters and Alex all waiting for me. They were having a conversation and didn't even notice me coming. I wrapped my arms around Alex from behind. She smiled when she noticed it was me.

"Congrats baby." She told me.

"Yeah! Congrats Mitchie! That was an amazing game." My mom told me.

I unwrapped my arms from around Alex and waited for her to turn around so I could hug her. She kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. When we pulled apart I went around and hugged everyone else.

"You must be hungry! You pick where we all go to lunch!" my mom said.

"Rainforest cafe!" Maddie answered for me.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said. I didn't really care where we went, I just wanted to spend time with all of them.

We went back to the hotel to get the car and then we headed to the restaurant. When we got there we ordered our food and began to talk as we waited.

"So when are the finals?" my mom asked.

"Tomorrow at 3. Same stadium and everything." I told her.

"What does your schedule look like then?" my dad said.

"I have to be back in my hotel room by 8 tonight, then tomorrow we have a 10 AM call time. We're having an hour practice and then we have from 11 to 1 to do whatever we want, after that we have to get ready to play." I said.

"Okay. Well we can go out and tour the city after lunch!" my mom said.

"I kind of just wanted to stay in mom, I'm tired."

"Oh. But your sister wanted to go to the aquarium." She said. I looked over at Maddie who was making a puppy face at me.

"Y'all go ahead. I'll stay in and catch some z's." I said jokingly. "Unless you want to watch a movie or something." I said looking at Alex.

"Whatever you want to do. I'll stay with you if you want." Alex said.

"Please." I told her.

"Okay, then the two of you spend time together and we will all go to the aquarium." My mom said.

"I'm going out tonight with a friend from high school who lives here. So Alex, don't be surprised if I come back to the room super late!" Dallas announced.

"That's fine. I'll probably be asleep anyway." Alex said.

When we finished lunch my parents dropped Alex and I off at the hotel and left to go tour the city. We walked up to Alex's room and looked for a movie to watch.

"You know my room is on this floor too." I said. "It's like 6 doors down from y'all."

"No way! Maybe after your call time you can sneak over" she said. "I mean, since Dallas won't be here."

"It's a plan then." I said with a smile.

We decided against watching a movie and instead chose to take a nap. I was physically exhausted from the game and I wanted to just wrap myself around my girlfriend.

…

I woke up with my back against Alex's stomach. She had her arm tightly around me and I could hear her breathing. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost 8 PM. I was surprised that we had been asleep for so long. I grabbed Alex's hand and removed it from around me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, still half asleep.

"My call time's in like 5 minutes." I said. "I'll go over and wait until everyone goes to bed, then I'll come. I'm sure Dallas should be here soon to get ready so text me when she leaves."

Alex nodded and then kissed my forehead. I grabbed my things and walked over to my hotel room.

"Hey!" aria said as I walked in. "I'm glad you're here. I was about to start thinking of a cover for you!"

"I was with Alex" I said.

"OH! Get some!" Aria said.

"We didn't do anything you perv. We just literally napped!" I began. "I was so tired! But hey I do need a favor."

"You want me to keep cover for you while you go to her room tonight, right?" she asked.

"How did you..?" I began but she interrupted.

"It's obvious. But make sure you get some sleep, we have a BIG game tomorrow."

"I will, I promise. I just want to spend time with her." I said.

"Knock Knock!" my coach said as he came in to check up on us. "You girls all here?"

"Yeah. We were just about to get ready for bed." Aria said.

"Okay well don't forget that you must be dressed and ready to practice by 10… no later. You girls have a good night." He said as he walked out.

I had some time to kill before Dallas would be gone so I threw myself on the bed and began to read a book.

**Alex **

"Hey Lex. How'd it go?" Dallas asked as she walked in.

"Good, we just slept. She was tired and apparently so was I." I said laughing. "You?"

"Great! We went around and then to the aquarium." She said. "I'm going to get ready and head out soon."

I nodded and turned on the TV. There was nothing worth watching but I needed to waste time before Dallas left and Mitchie could come over. After thirty minutes Dallas walked of the restroom in a club-style dress.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Awesome!" I said.

"I'm heading out. I'll probably be back some time around 3 maybe… night!" she said as the door closed.

I waited ten minutes before texting Mitchie and letting her know that Dallas had left. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. "Hey," I said as I began to kiss her neck.

"Someone's in a good mood," she said.

"Mmm yeah. Someone wanted to just sleep earlier so.." I said.

We walked over to the bed and I sat down. She straddled herself on top of me and looked into my eyes.

"I think I deserve a reward for how I played earlier." She said as she began to leave kisses on my neck. I shuddered as she began to move her hands down my waist. She removed my shirt and then pushed me back. I could tell how much she wanted me and there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted her. She removed my clothes and threw them aside then did the same for hers. She kissed my lips then began to make love to me.

…

"I don't think I can ever get used to how good you make me feel." She said as we got under the covers. We were still naked but all I wanted to do now was cuddle her. She placed her head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat. She drew circles on my stomach with her finger. "I love you, Lexie." She said randomly.

"I love you like a love song baby," I told her.

"You're so corny." She said as she looked up into my eyes. She placed her lips against mine and I felt her smile into it. "But that's one of the reasons why I am so in love with you." She said.

We were beginning to fall asleep when suddenly the door opened. Dallas walked into the room and spotted Mitchie and I cuddling under the covers. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran into the restroom.

"I didn't see anything!" Dallas said from the bathroom.

Mitchie got out of the bed and began to pick up the clothes from the floor. She handed me mine and I threw them on.

"Okay Dal, it's safe." Mitchie said.

Dallas walked out of the bathroom with her arms crossed. She didn't look mad… she just looked confused.

"Uh, I thought you were going to be out all night." Mitchie said as she climbed back on the bed and sat beside me.

"That was until my friend cancelled on me! I drove out to this sketchy club and she texts me while I'm in line and says she got sick. So I grabbed some coffee and then came back here." She said. "I, uh, sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No." I said quietly.

"I'm going to go before anyone notices I've been gone. I'll see you tomorrow." Mitchie said. She kissed me on the cheek and got up to leave. "Thanks for uh… you know" she said with a wink.

When Mitchie left I looked at Dallas who was staring at me. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She told me.

"No, not uncomfortable… I'm just embarrassed that's all." I said.

"Hey, it happens. Be glad it was me and not my mom… that probably wouldn't be good." She laughed.

"Good point. I'm going to sleep, goodnight D." I said.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but all I could think about was Dallas walking in on Mitchie and I. I was thankful she had come when she did and not a few minutes before.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Alright girls, bring it in!" my coach said as we were finishing up warm up.

I was about to play in my first State final and last high school game. I felt a rush of nerves run through my body as I walked over to my coach. We gathered in a circle and began to discuss tactics for the game.

"We have to make sure we are finding Mitchie up top, and the defense has to be ready for anything." He started. "Now go out and play this game!"

When we were finished I walked over to my starting spot and waited for the game to begin. I looked over at the stands and noticed it was packed. One side was here for my team while the other was here fore the opposing team. I tried to find my family and Alex but I couldn't make them out from here.

The whistle blew and I focused my attention back on the game. The first few minutes of the game were spent trying to stop the other team from scoring, they came out strong.

"Ari!" I yelled as I saw her make a run down the line. She lifted her head and crossed the ball into the box. I stepped in front of a player and swung my head to hit the ball. It hit the crossbar and landed in the arms of the goalie. It had been our first opportunity at goal and I had missed it! The game continued 0-0 going into half time.

"Great playing defense." My coach said as we gathered around to get feedback before the second half. "Keep playing like that, strong. Now offense, we've had some opportunities but you really have to finish those plays!"

The second half started off the same as the first half, with a strong shot from the opposite team. It was a great shot and it went in. I felt like giving up then and there but I was motivated to bring the team back to win. After a few plays I got a perfect chance to score, Aria crossed the ball from the left side and I chested it to stop it. I let the ball drop to my feet and then kicked it as hard as possible. I watched it fly into the goal and dropped to my knees.

"Amazing Mitchie!" my teammates yelled as they threw themselves on me. We celebrated for a second then got back up to continue the game. It continued 1-1 until the last five minutes of the game when I ran the ball down the field and took a powerful shot from outside of the box.

"Goal" I head someone in the stands scream. The whole Tribeca section was going wild.

Five minutes later and the ref blew the whistle… we were officially State champions. I ran over to my teammates and we began to jump up and down cheering. We shook hands with the other team then ran over to our coach.

"YOU DID IT!" he almost yelled. "I am so proud!"

I felt a pair of hands wrap around me from behind and felt myself being lifted from the ground. "State champ baby!" Alex said. She put me down and turned me around to place a kiss on my lips.

"I'm in shock!" I said.

"You rocked that game baby, I'm so proud of you." She said.

We were about to kiss again when I felt someone tap my shoulders. It was a tall skinny man with a folder under his arm.

"Hello Mitchie, I'm sorry to be interrupting while you're celebrating but there's something I'd like to speak to you about." He began. "My name is John, I'm a scout for the University of Texas. I'd like to speak to you about possibly playing for us next year."

"Hi! Um, yeah sure thing." I said.

"I'll wait for you over with your parents." Alex said.

"No please stay. Is that okay if she stays?" I asked the man.

"Yeah sure." He said. "So I'd like to start by congratulating you on this past season, I have attended a few of your games and have been more than impressed!"

"Wow, thank you."

"With that said I would like to offer you a 50% scholarship to come play at our school."

My jaw dropped as he spoke the last words. Was this really happening?

"I… I don't know what to say." I told him.

"Please at least consider it." He said.

"It's not that… it's just that it's really amazing news. I would love to play for your school!" I said. I tried to hold back my tears I couldn't believe this was happening.

"If you are 100% committed to the idea and your parents are okay with it… then I can schedule for you to commit tomorrow during your State dinner."

"I would love that but I should speak to my parents first." I said. I waved over at my parents to come over towards me. I stepped aside from the man and spoke to them.

I told them about the offer and my mom began to tear up, I could see the pride in her eyes.

"Baby, are you going to confirm your acceptance?" I asked Alex. I wanted to make sure she was going to be there with me next year.

"Of course. That's what the plan was!" she said.

I turned to the man and confirmed my interest to play at UT.

"That's great. I will have your commitment letter for you to sign tomorrow." He said.

I turned to Alex and began to cry on her shoulder. I couldn't believe all this was happening to me.

"Mitch, why are you crying?" she asked.

I wiped my tears and smiled. "Because I'm so happy. I just won state… and not only that but I got the offer I've been waiting for."

She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. I could tell she was proud of me. We began to walk off the field when I spotted a reporter who had her eyes fixed on me. She waved at me and I walked over with Alex.

"Hi, I'm Lea from ESPN and I'd like to ask you some questions. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yes of course! Can my girlfriend stay here with me though?" I asked. I felt Alex's fingers wrap around mine and I smiled.

"Yes of course!" she said. "Okay in three, two one… I'm here today with Mitchie Torres. Tribeca Girl's Soccer captain and as of today, state champion MVP!"

I dropped my jaw again as she said MVP... what? I had won?

"How do you feel about being named MVP of the championship?" she asked me.

"I'm extremely shocked! I didn't even know I had won until you just said it. That's… that's really amazing. " I choked out.

"Explain to me what was going through your head during this last game." She said.

"The whole time I was just thinking about how hard we've all worked to be here and that we had to let this game showcase just that... our hard work and motivation."

"What has been your motivation throughout the season and these final two games?"

"Well it's my senior year, so a lot of the motivation comes from wanting to leave as a champion. I want to leave with a bang." I said laughing. "The other part was this girl right here." I looked as Alex and smiled.

"You mention you're a senior and leaving, any idea where you will be playing next year?"

"Not set in stone yet, but I've got my heart set in playing at UT. It's always been a dream and I was approached with an offer but no commitment yet."

"Thank you for your time Mitchie." She said. I smiled and waited for her to finish signing off.

"Thank you so much!" I told her when the camera was turned off.

"Of course. Congratulations by the way. Good luck in college." She said.

When I finished the interview Alex and I walked over to my parents who were patiently waiting. Dallas and Maddie both hugged me and congratulated me.

"So this has been a day of good news, huh?" Alex joked.

"First you win State, then you get the offer to your dream school, and now you're MVP!" Dallas said.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you get a full ride to the college of your choice?" Alex asked me. She was right, being named MVP of the competition had its perks.

"Oh my gosh you're right. So now it's not a 50% scholarship but 100%. That's crazy!" Dallas added.

I was trying to let all of this news sink in but it just felt surreal. Everything was finally coming together. I had worked so hard the past for years to get to the State championship, and to win was the cherry on top. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that tomorrow I could officially say that I was going to be spending at least four more years with Alex. In reality I wanted to spend my life with her, but college would do… for now.

"Celebratory dinner?" my mom asked.

I nodded and we began to make our way back to the hotel. I grabbed Alex's hand and watched her smile at the touch.

"I can't wait to spend the next four years with you baby. And hopefully many more after." I said.

"I'm sticking with you until the end." She said. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"I love you so much Alex. You don't even know."

"I love you more my little State champ." I kissed her cheek. It felt good to know she wasn't going anywhere.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One week later (Christmas)<strong>

**Mitchie**

I woke up on Christmas Day with a huge smile on my face. Alex and I had decided to spend the day together along with our families. This was going to be the first time my parents met hers so I felt a little bit nervous. When I finally got out of bed I went downstairs to help my sister set up for lunch.

"Merry Christmas Mitch!" Dallas said. "I got you a present, but it's under the tree and you can't open it until later when everyone's here."

The plan for the day was that my parents, Alex and hers would all come over to Dallas' house around noon and we would have lunch. Once we finished with that, we'd all open presents and just spend time together. I was excited to spend my first Christmas with Alex, and I liked the fact that we were able to bring together both our families.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I said. I looked over at the tree and noticed there were four presents underneath it. One for me, one for Alex, one for Maddie, and mine to Dallas. "You got Alex a present?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She's part of the family now." She said. That made me smile; I love how close my sister was getting to be with my girlfriend.

I helped Dallas prepare lunch and then went upstairs to change. I couldn't decide what to wear so I just threw on a pair of leggings and a red dress, trying to stay festive. When I was all ready I grabbed Alex's present and began to wrap it. I had a feeling she was going to like it.

"Mitch, I think someone's here!" Dallas yelled from downstairs.

I walked down and opened the door, it was Alex and her parents. I let them in and hugged Alex. I wanted to kiss her but I felt awkward with her parents watching. I greeted them and led them over to the couch.

"You're welcome to sit anywhere" I said as her parents sat on the couch.

I sat down on the other couch and Alex came over to me. She could have easily sat next to me, but instead she sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me.

"Congratulations Mitchie." I heard her mom say. "Alex told us all about the game last week and how you're been offered a position at the university."

"Thank you so much." I started. "And yes, they offered me 50% scholarship but because I was chosen as MVP of the championship then I get to go on a full ride. I signed the commitment letter last Sunday."

"That's great!" she said. I was going to reply to her but I heard a knock at the door.

Alex stood up from my lap and I walked over to let my parents in. Maddie was behind them with a plate of cookies.

"Did you make me some cookies baby girl?" I asked her.

"No, they're for me." She said. I grabbed the plate from her hands and took it to the kitchen. When I walked back to the living room my parents were introducing themselves to Alex's parents.

"Pleased to finally meet y'all." My mom said. I looked over at Alex who had a huge grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her from behind. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas. I love you too." She said and she gave me a kick peck on the lips.

"Lunch time!" Dallas said as everyone began to make their way over to the table.

We all began to gather our food and then sat down to eat. I was seated in between Alex and Dallas. I noticed while we ate that Alex's father seemed more comfortable than usual. I think he was finally getting used to the idea of Alex and I.

"So you girls seem really happy." Alex's mom said when we all finished our lunch. We were gathered around in the living room waiting to open presents.

"We are… at least I know I am." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm beyond happy." Alex said as she looked at me.

"So is this going to college together a done deal?" my mom asked.

"Well yeah, I've already committed and Alex has accepted her admission. Now we just have to graduate." I said.

"I want to open presents!" Maddie exclaimed.

I grabbed the presents from Dallas and handed Alex hers. She began to unwrap it and smiled when she pulled out a necklace with a small guitar on it. Dallas knew how much Alex liked to play guitar, it was a nice gift, and it'd look good with the guitar pick necklace she already has. I opened my present from Dallas as well, it was the same necklace but instead of a guitar it had a soccer ball.

"Dallas these are great!" I told her. "You rock!"

She smiled and hugged me. "I figured y'all would like them."

When we finished opening our presents I led Alex to my room and left my parents to talk with hers. I wanted to give her my gift in private.

"Here you go" I said as I handed her a small box. "Merry Christmas beautiful."

She began to unwrap in and I could see her eyes begin to tear when she noticed what it was. I had given her a ring with the initials DL.

"You like it?" I asked. "It's a promise ring, I want you to know that you're mine. Forever and always." I said.

"This is beautiful. I love it Mitchie. But you don't need a ring to prove that I'm yours." She said.

"I love you so much Alex." I said. "I want to marry you one day."

She laughed. "And one day, you will." She said. "But first open my present."

I began to unwrap her present and shook the little box. I couldn't tell what was inside so I removed the top. I stared down at small gold key.

"A key? What is it for?" I asked.

"Well… It took a lot of convincing my dad… but he bought us a condo in Austin. It's near campus and that's where we'll be living next year." She said. I dropped my jaw in awe.

"You got us a place in Austin?" I asked.

"Well it's a gift from my parents to the both of us. They knew we'd be rooming together so they asked me if we were going to live on campus or on our own. I figured you'd rather we live off on our own."

"Yes! I love this." I said. I brought her closer to me and kissed her lips. "I love it and I love you."

We walked back downstairs to join our families. My parents were informed about Alex's gift and both were okay with the idea of us living together. It's not like they could do anything about it really, both Alex and I would be eighteen by that point. We spent the rest of the time with our families playing a round of monopoly.

"Thank you for having us." Alex's parents said as they were leaving. "We'll see you later tonigh. Don't be home too late."

A little bit after Alex's parents left, my parents and Maddie left as well. Dallas decided to go over to her boyfriend's house for a while so Alex and I had the house to ourselves. We went up to my room and began to cuddle on the bed. As much as I wanted to rip off her clothes and have my way with her, I also wanted to just lay in her arms and talk.

"I've spent the past week thinking about us." I said as I brought her closer to me. I placed her head over my heart and let her listen to my heartbeat.

"Thinking about us how?" she asked.

"Thinking about making you my wife." I said quietly.

"Is this a proposal?" she said laughing.

"No. We're too young to get married right now. But I want to cherish you until you're last dying breath, Alex." I admitted.

"I love you." She said. "There's nothing I want more than to be your wife… and to have a family."

"I want to skip this last semester of high school and go straight into next year. I'll be doing what I love and I'll be living with my beautiful girlfriend. Life couldn't get better." I told her.

"As much as I look forward to next year, I still want to enjoy the time we have left here. I want to go to prom with you, and I want to walk across that stage."

"And you will." I said. "You'll get all that, and more!" I said.

We were lying there in silence after that just thinking about what had been said. I felt my phone vibrate on my nightstand so I grabbed it.

_Aria: Party at Ry's house on new year's ever. Gonna bring in the new year like we started it… DRUNK! I'll give you deets later, but pass the word to Alex. _

I laughed at the text and Alex lifted her head from my chester. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Aria. She's inviting us to Ryan's end of the year party. It's on New Years Eve. You want to go?" I asked.

"I never turn down a party, babe. I hope I'm not passed out by midnight… I've never had a new year's kiss." She said.

"Me neither. But there's always a first for everything." I said as I kissed her cheeks.

She laid her head back down on my shoulder and we drifted off into sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve Day<strong>

**Alex**

"So I can't decide between this outfit or this dress." I told Mitchie as I held both options up for her to see.

"I think I've seen you wear the outfit before… go with the dress… I have a feeling it will make your legs stand out." She said with a wink.

"You just want easy access, don't you?" I joked.

"The faster I can tear your clothes off tonight, the better." She said with a chuckle.

"What makes you think you're gonna get some of this tonight?" I said as I pointed to my self.

She sat up from her bed and held her hands out for me to grab them. I placed my hands on hers and she pulled me closer. "Because all I have to do is this…" she said as she stood up and pressed her lips on my neck. "and this.." she continued to kiss my neck then placed her hands on my waist. She let her right hand travel further down my side and on my leg.

"Okay, okay." I said as I pulled back. "You win."

She smiled at me as I walked over to the bathroom to change. "I always win." She said.

I changed into the dress and walked back over to Mitchie's room. She was looking through her closet trying to decide what to wear.

"Damn, looking good Russo. Told you it'd make your legs look hot." She said as she saw me.

"Thanks. I think you look pretty cute in those sweats." I said.

"I haven't decided what to wear, you dork." She told me as she went back to look for a dress. She picked out a strapless yellow one.

"Do it! I like it." I told her. She took off her clothes and replaced them with the dress. "Damn, you look nice. I think I'm going to have to watch out for possible competition."

"No you don't. No ones going to steal me away from you." She said with a small. "I hope Justin isn't there today. Not looking to hurt my hand again."

"If he's there, don't let him get to you. We're happy and he's just a waste." I told her.

We finished getting ready and then went downstairs to talk to Dallas. She was in the kitchen baking brownies and listening to music.

"Dallas, we're heading out." Mitchie told her.

She turned down the music then stopped to look at our outfits. "Y'all are looking fine!" she said.

"Thanks. I'll try and call you at midnight but I can't guarantee I'll remember to." Mitchie said. "If I don't, happy new year!"

"I don't want you drinking Mitch." Dallas said. She looked a little bit disappointed.

"Come on Dallas, it's new year's eve!"

"That's exactly why I don't want you to. People get crazy on this day, you know that…" She said. "Just be careful. You too Lex."

Dallas walked over and hugged the both of us. I thought it was cute how she was playing the role of mother and older sister at the same time.

We walked out and got into my car. I drove us over to Ryan's house and parked the car a street away, like last time. When we got to the house there was a huge crowd of people. The party was clearly bigger than the last one. We walked over to the kitchen and found Aria and Ryan serving drinks. They gave each of us a shot and we began the night.

After a few, 6 or 7, shots I began to feel a little tipsy. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and we began to dance to whatever song was playing. There as no doubt that I like to get dancy and slutty when I'm drunk. After we danced I went over to the drinks and Aria served me some vodka. This wasn't going to end well.

**Mitchie**

I watched as Alex downed her red cup. She looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't tell if she was drunk yet or just tipsy but I knew something was affecting her already. I hadn't had as much to drink as her so I was still pretty sober. I grabbed a red cup and served myself some vodka.

"Damn Mitchie, save me some!" Aria said as she watched me pour the drink into my cup.

"There's still some left." I told her.

After a little bit I could feel the drinks begin to hit me hard. At this point Alex was already drunk. It wasn't long before I followed. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor again. She began to grind on me then turned around and placed her lips against mine. We were in our own world as we made out and walked over to the nearest couch. She pushed me down onto to it and I sat there as she straddled herself on me. The kiss began to get heated and she began to thrust herself on top of me. She began to kiss my neck as I placed both my hands on her ass. It wasn't until someone was yelling at us that we realized we were still in the room with everyone.

"Damn!" I heard a few people say. "Keep going!"

Alex laughed and pulled back. I looked around the room and noticed everyone had their attention focused on us. A few people even had their phones out. I was too drunk to do anything about that, but if I had been sober those phones would be mine. Alex and I got up and smiled at everyone who was staring. I grabbed her hand and led her up to the room. We were determined to finish what we started.

…

"Aw fuck." I said as Alex sent me over the edge. I grabbed her shoulder tightly as I let myself regain my breath. We had been messing around for the last hour. The sex was sloppy because we were both faded, but I didn't care.

She crawled up when she was done and placed herself on top of me. She kissed my neck and then locked her lips against mine. We were making out when suddenly the door flew open and the lights were turned on.

"Happy fucking new year!" Ryan yelled as he barged in on Alex and I. We quickly grabbed the sheets and threw it over ourselves.

"Ryan!" I yelled. "Get out."

I wasn't as drunk as before but I was still a little tipsy. Aria walked in behind him and froze when she saw Alex and I under the covers. She knew what Ryan had interrupted and she busted out laughing.

"I'm serious get out of here!" I said to the both of them.

"We came to say happy new year!" Aria slurred. "It's midnight."

"Happy fucking new year. Now get out." I said. They both turned off the light and walked out laughing.

I felt Alex's hand on my back and I turned around to face her. I kissed her and wrapped my arms around her. I wanted nothing more than to sleep now. She cuddled around me and we fell asleep.

**Next Day**

The next morning I woke up with a headache and no clothes. I glanced over at Alex who was also naked. I was trying to piece last night together but there wasn't much I could get. All I remember was making out with her on the couch and then coming up to the room.

"Morning." She said as she interrupted my train of thought.

"Morning." I said. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"What the hell happened last night?" she asked.

"I don't even know." I said. "But happy new year baby."

We got up and searched the room for our clothes. They were all thrown around the room. How did that even happen? When we finished getting dressed we walked downstairs and spotted people sleeping in every inch of every room. There were people in the kitchen, on the table, and on the floor. I looked around for Aria and Ryan but they were nowhere to be found. We walked back up stairs and knocked on Ryan's room door. When no one said anything we walked in.

"Good morning." I told them as they sat up and looked at me.

"Hey!" Ryan said. "Sorry about last night."

"Sorry about what?" Alex said.

"We kind of walked in on y'all." Aria said.

"In on us when?" I replied

"When y'all were having sex. Ryan wanted to tell y'all happy new year. Y'all had been in there for a while so we thought you were asleep. We were wrong."

"Oh my gosh Aria!" I said.

"I'm sorry! We weren't really in a sober state to begin with." She defended herself.

"What else happened?" I asked worried to know what else would be said.

"Y'all kind of got into it on the couch. No clothes were removed or anything… but everyone was just staring."

"Oh goodness." Alex whispered.

"Well I can't wait to hear what people have to say." I said. "Thanks for having us guys. We're heading out."

We left Ryan's house and walked over to Alex's car. She got into the driver's seat and began to drive to my house.

"I don't even know what to say." She said. "Not only did we give a bunch of people a show… we were walked in on… again!"

"You have to admit that's kind of funny." I told her.

"I don't see anything funny in someone walking in on us having sex Mitchie!" she said.

"Nevermind" I said, I didn't want to argue. "At least you got your new years kiss." I said laughing.

"That and then some" she said laughing.

We got to my house and she parked the car. When we got inside Dallas was on the couch watching tv.

"Thanks for not calling me. I was actually worried. Did you not see my texts?" Dallas said.

"I'm sorry. I had other things to worry about." I told her.

"Like?"

"You don't wanna know." I said as Alex and I walked up to my room.

We were hanging out talking when Dallas came up. She had her arms crossed and a sort of pissed look on her face.

"Alex, do you mind leaving? I have to talk to my sister." She said.

"Dallas!" I whined. "What the heck?"

"No it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow Mitch." Alex said as she got up and kissed my forehead. She hugged Dallas and then left.

Dallas waited for the front door to close before she began to talk. "Mitchie, you could have at least called." She said as she sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry Dallas. I told you I would if I remembered."

"Mitchie you're 17 years old… you shouldn't be getting hammered and forgetting to call someone. Something could have happened to you and I'd be sitting here clueless. You live with me, you're my responsibility. At least until you turn 18 in February."

"I'm sorry, I really mean it. There was just so much going on that I didn't even check my phone until we got here. And come on, you can't play the young card. You were drinking at 17 too!"

"Yeah but you're my little sister Mitchie, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"What mistakes?" I said. I kicked myself as I let the words come out.

Dallas looked down and I saw tears building in her eyes. I always hated upsetting her, she looked so sad when she cried.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that." I told her. I brought my hands up to her face and wiped away a tear with my thumb. "I'm a horrible sister." I added.

"No. You're just a bitch." She laughed. At least she was laughing.

"Ouch!" I said. "I'm really sorry Dallas. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. But I want you to start being careful Mitchie. What happened to me can easily happen to you. Please just be careful." She said.

She leaned over and hugged me. I felt a few tears stream down my face as I thought back to the day I almost lost my sister. I loved her so much, I didn't want her to ever feel what I felt that day.

"Oh, um, there's something I wanted to also tell you." Dallas said as we pulled apart from our hug. I looked at her as I waited for her to tell me the news.

"Well?.." I said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie<strong>

"Well?" I said.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"DALLAS! You're kidding." I said.

"No I'm being serious. I think I might be." She said as she looked down at her flat stomach.

"What makes you think that?"

"I woke up with morning sickness and I missed my period. I took a test and it came out positive." She said. "Plus Logan and I kind of had unprotected sex."

"Glad to know I don't have to worry about that." I laughed. "But if it's true then congrats! That's exciting."

"I'm scared as hell Mitchie. I'm too young to have a baby." She said.

"You'll be fine. You'll have mom and dad to help you and I'm sure Logan would be thrilled."

"I don't know about that last part. I don't know how he'd feel. I don't think he'd be happy for us, he'd want me to get rid of it."

"You should go to the doctor and verify. Then worry about telling Logan… You wouldn't get rid of it would you?" I asked her.

"No, I'd never! But will you come with me?" she asked.

"Of course." I said. "Aw, I'm going to be an auntie!"

"Shut up! You don't even know that yet." She said as she hit my arm.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you Dallas. Okay?" I assured her.

She hugged and smiled. "How did I get such a great little sister?" she said.

When Dallas and I finished talking I texted Alex and asked her if she wanted to come back over. Ten minutes later she was back in my room.

"How'd it go?" she asked. "She seemed really mad."

"She was more disappointed than mad. I should have called her but I didn't and it worried her." I said. "She's just really protective when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" she asked.

"Partying… specially around the holidays." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Um, I guess I never told you the story. Back when Dallas was a senior in high school, she used to party almost every weekend. One weekend she had gone to a new years party with her best friends and ended up overdosing on cocaine. It was her first time trying it and she had to be rushed to the hospital. I remember being at the hospital worried sick that my sister could die. That was definitely a wake up call for her. Now eveyr time I go to a party she worries that one day that could be me." I said as I felt tears beginning to fall. Just thinking back to that time made me cry.

"Oh my gosh, poor Dallas. I'm glad everything worked out though." Alex said as she wiped my tears.

"I regret not calling her. I don't ever want her to feel what I felt when she was in that hospital bed. Knowing that your sister could have died is really scary." I said.

"But she's here now and that's what matters." She said.

"I know." I said. I looked up and Dallas was standing at the door. She had a tears in her eyes but a smile on her face like she had listened to the whole conversation.

"I, uh, scheduled an appointment for Monday. Is that okay?" she asked me as she walked over to Alex and I.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." I told her. I looked over at Alex whose face showed a slight confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding a bit worried.

"I think I might be pregnant" Dallas admitted.

"Oh congrats!" Alex said. "That's really cool."

"Thanks. I don't even know for sure yet so I have to go to the doctor's." Dallas said.

"Well good luck." Alex said.

Dallas hugged the both of us and began to walk back out of the room.

"Hey Dallas." I said as she turned around. "I love you"

She smiled and then left the room. I turned my attention back to Alex who had a huge grin on her face.

"You have a heart of gold baby." She told me and then kissed my cheek.

We stayed in my room for a while and then went over to the living room to watch a movie. We couldn't deicide on what to watch so Alex picked one at random. I laid out on the couch and she nestled herself against me. I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. If there was anything I loved more than holding her in my arms, it was randomly letting her know how much I loved her.

"I love you too." She said.

**Monday**

Dallas woke me up early on my last day of winter break in order to go to her appointment. I wanted so badly to just stay in bed but I had to be a supportive sister. After I got dressed I went downstairs and had some breakfast with her.

"I'm so nervous." She said as she ate her toast.

"Just breathe. I'm sure everything will go fine." I said.

When we finished breakfast we got in her car and drove over to the doctor's. I grabbed her hand in mine and smiled as we walked into the building.

"Hi, I'm Dallas Torres. I have an appointment for 9 AM." She told the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, please have a seat. We'll be with you in a minute." The lady replied.

We went to sit and I grabbed a magazine to look through. Dallas rested her head on my shoulder; I could tell she was extremely nervous.

"Dallas Torres." A lady said as she opened the door. Dallas stood up and went in, I stayed behind and waited for her. I flipped through the magazine and read through some of the articles. A little while later Dallas emerged from the room. She had a neutral face so I couldn't tell if it was good news or bad. She walked over to the lady at the front desk and she handed her a paper. They exchanged a few words and then Dallas walked over to me.

"You ready?" she asked. I put the magazine aside and got up to leave.

"So?" I said as we got into the elevator.

She watched the doors close and she turned to me. I saw her eyes begin to fill with tears and a smile for on her face.

"I'm pregnant!" she said.

"Ah yay!" I said as I hugged her. "You're happy right?" I asked.

"I'm thrilled. I thought I wouldn't be as excited but I'm so happy." She said.

"When are you going to tell Logan?" I asked. Her smile died down and turned into a neutral position.

"I don't know. I want to not think about that right now. Can we go shopping?" she asked.

"Baby shopping?" I asked. "Can Alex come?"

"Yes!" she said. "Girls day out!" she laughed.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket when we reached the car. I dialed Alex's number and waited for Alex's voice to appear over the line.

"Hey babe." She said.

"What are you doing?" I asked .

"Nothing. Playing guitar, writing a song." She said.

"Want to come shopping with Dallas and I?"

"Yeah sure. Pick me up?" she asked.

"On our way. See you in ten." I said and then hung up.

Dallas drove over to Alex's with a smile on her face. When we got there she honked and Alex came out of her house. She got into the back seat and leaned her head to the front to kiss my cheek.

"How'd it go?" she asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" I told her.

"Congrats Dallas!" she said. Dallas thanked her and began to drive off.

We got to the store and began to sift through different clothes. There were so many cute things, I couldn't help but smile.

"So when will you know the sex?" I asked Dallas.

"I have to wait a while, Mitch. They don't tell me until I'm 16 weeks pregnant and I'm barely at three weeks right now. But we can always just buy neutral colors." She said.

"This is really cute." Alex said as she pulled up a onesie with soccer balls on it.

"Oh my gosh. We're getting it!" I said. "My nephew or niece HAS to wear that!"

Alex laughed and placed it in the cart. By the time we were done looking at clothes we had about 10 different onesies and outfits.

"This kid is going to be spoiled!" Dallas said.

We walked over to the cribs section where Dallas began to look at possible cribs. I grabbed Alex's hand and brought her closer to me.

"Can you imagine when we do this for our own baby?" I said.

"Baby? You mean babies. I told you I want a few." She chuckled.

"We'll have as many as you want." I said.

When Dallas was done looking around we went to the front and she paid for the clothes. We got in the car and she drove us over to a pizza restaurant. We ordered our food and the three of us sat a small booth.

"So now comes the hard part." She said.

"Telling Logan?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad too."

"I can be there with you for that. I know it's going to be a little difficult but they'll come around to it." I assured her.

"I hope but yes, please come with me."

"When do you plan on telling your boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll ask him to come over tomorrow." Dallas replied.

"If things with him don't go well… you can always count on me Dal. I'll be a rocking aunt!" I said as I laughed.

"Yeah, and I'll always be there for you too." Alex said with a smile.

"You two are the best!"

"Can you excuse me? I'm going to go to the restroom." Alex said as she got up.

Dallas and I continued to eat our food and then her cell phone vibrated. She picked it up to see who it was. It seemed like she was watching some kind of video.

"MITCHIE!" she said in an angry tone. "What the hell!"

She pointed her phone to me and I clearly saw what she was freaking out about. It was a video of me and Alex making our harcore on Ryan's couch. I could hear people wooing and clapping as Alex and I were going at it. Dallas took back her phone and looked at me confused.

"Where the hell did you get that!" I asked.

"Some random number sent it to me. What was that?" she asked me.

"It's from Ryan's party. We were really drunk… I don't even remember that happening." I said. I could tell she was disappointed again.

"Mitchie … you see what drinking can do to you… Y'all didn't have sex in front of everyone did you?" she asked.

"No! Aria said we just got really into it… no clothes off though." I said. I was so embarrassed.

Alex came back and sat down beside me. She could feel something had happened.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh, remember how Aria said we made out in front of everyone… someone sent Dallas a video." I told her.

Alex watched the video and her eyes went wide open. She was shocked and embarrassed all at once.

"Who would film that? And send it to your sister…" she asked. Just as she did I felt my phone vibrate; I took it out and looked to see what it was. I had two texts, one from Aria and one from an unknown number. I opened the unknown number and the same video was attached.

_Unknown Number: Next time, get a room. _

_Aria: Someone's sending a video around of you and Alex on the couch… _

I was furious. Who would do something like that? I looked over at Alex who was looking at her phone. She had the same unknown number text.

"This is ridiculous." She said.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day (Tuesday)<strong>

**Alex**

"I don't even want to know what people are going to say." Mitchie said as I pulled up to the school parking lot.

"They're going to be talking about it all day." I told her.

We got out of the car and I walked over to Mitchie's side. She leaned against the car and opened her arms up for me to come into her. She kissed my cheek and placed her hands on my hips.

"You ready?" she asked.

I nodded and we walked into the school hand in hand. It was just like the day we came out with our relationship. We knew people were going to say something or judge us, but we had each other for comfort.

"Make out! Make out!" a freshman yelled as we walked into the building.

"Hey Mitchie, can I get the rest of that video?" a second freshman said.

Mitchie shot the both of them the death stare and they both began to laugh. She tightened the grip on my hand and looked at me. I smiled at her and we continued to walk. We went to my locker and then she walked me to first period.

"If anyone says anything just tell them to fuck off." She said. "I love you"

"I love you too, now get to class before you're late!" I reminded her.

I walked into my class and sat at my regular desk. The kid next to me looked at me and pretended to kiss the air. I rolled my eyes and waited for class to begin. When the teacher finished her lecture she made us take out our textbooks. I flipped to the page and noticed a white envelope. Had Mitchie started sending messages again?

I opened the envelope and took out the small folded paper that was inside. I was shocked to read what it said.

_You think the video is the only one of your problems… wait til you see what else I have for you. _

I stared at the typed text. Who could possibly be doing this? I waited for class to end and then walked over to Mitchie's class. Her teacher had let her class out late so I waited for her to come out.

"Hey beautiful." She said as she took my hand.

"I got a weird note today. It was inside my textbook. I don't know how someone put it there." I said as I handed her the envelope. "It's been in my locker all weekend. I think someone got into it this morning and put that there."

Mitchie read the note and looked at me with confusion.

"What the heck?" she said.

"You don't think anyone filmed us doing anything… worse… do you?" I asked nervously.

"I can't remember anything at all. I don't know Alex." She said as she looked down.

We walked over to my next class and she re-read the note. She kissed me on the cheek before I went in and then left to her class. The rest of the day went by slowly. Not many people seemed to care about the video, but a handful would just give us dirty looks.

"You doing okay?" Aria asked Mitchie and I as we walked to my car.

"It's been a weird day but I'm fine." I said.

"I just think this is all dumb. Who would send around a video of Alex and I just making out? So what we were drunk… she's my girlfriend!" Mitchie defended.

"You know how people are though. They're just going to make something out of nothing. " Aria assured.

Mitchie handed Aria the envelope and she read it. "The video is one thing, but this… this is just ridiculous!" she told Aria.

"Aria, are you sure we didn't do anything worse in front of everyone?" I asked.

"From what I can remember, no. The two of y'all just took it to the bedroom after the couch thing" she said.

"Look babe, whatever it is we'll get it cleared up. I'm sure it's just some dumbass trying to create drama." She assured me.

"I hope everything goes well guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Aria said as she got into her car.

I got into my car and waited for Mitchie to do the same. Once she did I pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive to Mitchie's house.

"Let's not think about it anymore. These stupid party things are only a big deal the first day then no one really cares anymore. But please don't mention the note to Dallas, she's already disappointed in me enough." Mitchie said as we got out of the car.

We walked into her house and threw our bags down in her room.

"Dallas?" she yelled.

"Hey guys." Dallas said as she walked into the room.

"Where were you?" Mitchie asked.

"Just got off the phone with Logan, he's coming over in 10."

"Should we leave?"

"No it's fine. Just stay in your room… I'm sure everything will be fine." Dallas said.

Dallas went downstairs and waited for Logan while Mitchie and I began to do our homework. We didn't really spend our time together doing homework, but it was the only way to keep our minds off of the note.

**Dallas**

I heard a knock at the door and felt my stomach drop. As I walked over to open it, I felt my feet weighing me down. Saying I was nervous was an understatement.

"Hey babe." Logan said as he walked in. He kissed my lips then pulled back. "So what do we need to talk about?"

He was calm and with a smile on his face. I wasn't sure his expression was going to stay like that for long. I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. I sat down with my legs crossed and waited for him to sit.

"Um." I said.

"That's not a word, Dallas." He laughed. I loved his laugh, it was one of the things that made me love him.

"I'm just a little nervous," I admitted. I saw his expression switch to a more worried one.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he placed his hand on mine.

"I'm... we're pregnant." I said with a smile.

I watched him closely as I let the truth come out. His posture remained unchanged but his face went completely cold.

"Well? Say something." I told him as I squeezed his hand.

"How serious are you?" he asked slowly.

"I went to the doctor and he confirmed it. I'm pregnant Logan." I said.

"You have got to be kidding me, Dallas." He almost mumbled.

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Baby you know we're in no position to be having a baby. We're 21 years old, we've got a while before we can be having kids."

"I would have rather waited but it just happened Logan. You have to accept that."

"I don't think I can take care of a baby, Dallas. That's a lot to ask for. I'm not giving up what I've got to stay at home and change diapers."

At this point I was furious. "Giving up what you have? You party every weekend and play guitar on the weekdays. Don't you dare say that's more important than raising your own child." I nearly screamed.

"You've never had a problem with that before."

"Logan… This isn't something you can just put aside. This is OUR baby."

"I don't think you should keep it. We aren't ready for a baby Dal." He said. He was trying to be sweet now but I was way past it.

"I'm keeping this baby whether you stick with me or not. I can adjust to a new lifestyle… but if you plan to continue this way, just get the hell out of my life Logan."

"Dallas, baby. Can you just be rational about this? How the hell do you expect raise a baby on your own?"

"Let's not forget I have a supportive family who will stick behind me no matter what and I have a stable job…"

"I can't raise a baby. I can't sit here and pretend I'm ready to be a father. Just get rid of it."

"Get out." I said softly.

"Dal, come on."

"No, get out!" I yelled as I walked over to the door. I opened it and waited for him to walk out. When he left I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed. I couldn't believe what just happened. I wanted him to be supportive; I wanted him to stick with me through this.

**Mitchie**

"I can't get the point of this book!" I said as I closed the book I was assigned to read.

Alex laughed and flashed me a smile.

"Get out!" I heard Dallas yell from downstairs. It seems her talk with Logan wasn't going very well. I heard the door slam and heard her coming up the stairs a few seconds after. She ran past my room and went into hers.

'Hey, I'll be right back" I told Alex as I got up from my bed.

"Take your time." She said.

I walked over to Dallas' room and saw her laying face down on her bed. I could hear her crying.

"Dallas? You okay?" I asked. No answer. "Dallas, talk to me. What happened?"

"He… he wasn't supportive Mitch. He doesn't want a baby right now." She said as she turned over. She was a mess, her eyes were full of tears and her hair was all over her face.

"Is he gone for good?" I asked as I moved a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't know. I'm scared he's serious. What if he actually doesn't care? What if he actually leaves me?" she said as she cried.

I placed my arms around her and let her rest her head on my chest. "Dallas, you don't need him. He's clearly not fit to be a father. That baby needs to be surrounded by people who will love him or her… He's not that person."

"What if mom and dad aren't supportive… all I'll have is you. And you're not even going to be here Mitchie. Am I making a mistake by keeping it?" she asked.

"Hey, no. That baby was made out of love and even if Logan can't see that... you know it. Mom and dad will support you no matter what, they supported me on my sexuality.. I know they'll be okay with everything."

"I need you there when I talk to them…" she began.

" I already told you I'd be there Dallas. Everything will be fine, I promise." I assured her.

She grabbed her cell phone and I watched her send Logan a message.

_Dallas: You walk out now and it's over between us… Your call. _

A few seconds later she got a reply.

_Logan: I love you Dallas, but I don't want anything to do with it._

I watched as she placed her hand on her stomach and looked down smiling. A few more tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not letting you go." She whispered. "Even if he has."

"His loss." I said as I placed my hand above my sister's. "Who needs him when you have a badass aunt like me."

Dallas laughed. "The cussing will have to end, Mitch."

"I can't promise that. It emphasizes my point." I said. "I love you Dallas. You deserve so much more."

"I love you too Mitchie. Thank you." She said. She laid back and closed her eyes. I leaned over and kissed her forehead then went back to my room. Alex was on my bed, asleep on top of her own textbook. I walked over to her and kissed her gently on the head.

"Wake up sleepyhead." I said.

"Did I really fall asleep?" she said.

"Apparently!" I laughed.

"She okay?" she asked as she sat up and placed her textbook and notebook in her backpack.

"Not really. He's not sticking around… she's acting fine now but I know she's dying inside. She loved that guy." I told her.

"I hope everything works out for her." Alex said. "Hey, I'm going to head out. My mom wants me home early today. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she kissed my lips.

When Alex left I went over to Dallas' room and laid down next to her. She was facing away from me but I could hear her sobbing. She felt me lay down and she turned around. I opened my arms out for her to rest in and she placed her head on my shoulder. I let her cry it out as I held her. All she needed was someone to tell her everything would be all right.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Night<strong>

**Mitchie**

"Hey Dallas, you ready?" I asked as her as I walked into her room. We were getting ready to go have dinner at my parent's house.

"Yeah, let's go." She said as we left her room and walked down the stairs.

I locked the door while she started the car. Once I got in she drove over to our parent's house and parked in front.

"You nervous?" I asked before getting out.

"A little." She said.

"Everything will be okay." I assured her.

We walked in without knocking and Dallas called out for my parents. They were finishing up in the kitchen.

"Hey girls." My dad said as he came over and hugged the both of us. "Should I be scared that the two of you randomly wanted to come for dinner today?" he laughed.

Dallas and I looked at each other and laughed a bit. While I waited for dinner to be ready I decided to go upstairs and surprise my little sister. She was on her bed coloring and singing to herself.

"Tickle monster!" I yelled as I grabbed her and began to tickle her.

"Mitchie!" she shrieked. "Stop it!"

I continued to tickle her for a bit then picked her up and spun her around. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"How are you baby girl?"

"I was coloring!" she said.

"I know, I saw and I heard you singing too." I laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"I came to see my favorite sister!" I told her as her smile got bigger.

"Maddie. Mitchie. Dinner!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Piggy back?" I asked her. She jumped on the bed then threw herself on my back. I walked with her on back to the dining room and then let her down so she could sit.

"You've definitely gotten taller, Maddie!" I told her.

We ate our food and discussed everything but Dallas' pregnancy. I would occasionally glance at her and noticed just how nervous she was.

"Once you finish with dinner you need to wash up and get ready for bed Maddie." My mom said as we were finishing our food.

"Mitchie, can you tuck me in tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Of course baby." I said with a smile. I missed my little sister so much.

When we were done both my parents excused themselves from the table to pick up the dishes and clean up in the kitchen.

"Hey I'm gonna go tuck in Maddie. Just start them off and I'll be here if anything." I said.

"Sounds good. Wish me luck." She said as she walked over to the kitchen.

I felt Maddie pull at my hand and I followed her to her room.

**Dallas**

I walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. I watched as my parents fixed up everything and washed the dishes.

"Mom, dad, can we talk?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah sure, hun." My dad said.

The three of us walked back to the dining room and sat down in our original spots.

"What's the matter?" my mom asked. "Is it something with Mitchie? Has she been pestering you?"

"No! Mitchie's been great." I said with a laugh. "It's about me."

"What happened?" my dad asked, worried.

"I'm…" I started. "I'm pregnant." I chocked out.

"You're pregnant?" my mom asked.

"Yes, mom. Like I'm having a baby in 9 months, pregnant."

"Wow." My dad said. "Logan know?"

"Yes Logan knows." I said but as soon as I said his name my eyes began to tear up. I felt Mitchie enter the room and sit beside me. She grabbed my hand and held it tight. "He doesn't want anything to do with us." I told them.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry." My mom said. "Are you planning on having the baby?"

"Of course mom." I admitted. "But I want to know that I have support from the two of you."

"Of course we support you. We learned the hard way what happens when we aren't supportive parents." She said as she looked down and then at Mitchie.

"So the bastard really walked out?" my dad asked.

"Yes dad." Mitchie answered for me. "I told her she doesn't really need someone in her life like that. She has us and that should be enough for now."

"We will support you no matter what your decision is Dallas. I'm just disappointed you're making me a grandma so early!" she laughed.

It felt good knowing my parents were going to be supportive. It made me feel like I was doing the right thing in keeping the baby. Maybe I wouldn't have my boyfriend with me, but my family was enough.

…

**Thursday**

**Alex**

I woke up and got dressed for school. Things were going easier with the whole party video spreading around the school. Mitchie was right, people only cared that first day then yesterday no one seemed to care anymore. When I finished getting ready for school I went downstairs and ate breakfast with my mom.

"Have fun today!" she yelled as I went out the door.

I threw my backpack into my backseat and turned on my car. I searched through my phone for a good song then plugged it into my car cord. I let the music fill my car as I backed up and drove to Mitchie's.

"Morning beautiful." She said as she got in and kissed me on the lips.

"Mmm, you always know how to start my day of right." I told her.

"Isn't it a little early to be listening to Paramore?" she asked me as The Only Exception began to play.

"But you are the only exception" I sang along to the song as I focused my eyes on the road.

"You're such a dork." She laughed.

"Don't judge what I listen to in the morning. It gets me pumped!" I said.

I pulled into my parking space and turned off the music. Mitchie was quickly out of the car as I put away my cell phone and grabbed my backpack from the backseat. She walked over to my side and opened the door for me to get out. I stepped out and kissed her cheek in the process.

"Thank you, baby." I said.

We went into the school and then over to my locker. When I got the books I needed she walked me to my class and kissed me on the cheek before going to her own class. I was starting to get bored of school, being a second semester senior really was getting to me. Classes were starting to get more and more pointless. Especially the one I was in now. The teacher lectured for half an hour then made us read through our textbooks.

"I hate that class!" I told Mitchie as class let out. She was waiting for me like always.

"Just think about this… in a few months... no more high school. Just college with me!" she smiled.

The rest of the day went just as slowly by lunchtime I was ready for a long nap.

"Alex, wake up." Mitchie said as she began to eat her sandwich. "I can't eat if you're sleeping on my arm." She laughed.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired." I admitted.

"Well, I know something that will cheer you up!" she said. "Guess who's birthday it is soon!"

"Yours!" I said as I laughed. Mitchie's birthday was coming up in February and mine in march.

"You know I'll be eighteen for a whole month before you are. We can mess around and It'd be illegal." She laughed.

"Babe, we live in Texas. Age of consent is seventeen." I said as I laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment." She said.

"What are you going to do for it?" I asked.

"I don't have a clue yet. But I want to do something fun!"

"I'm sure we'll find a way to manage that." I said with a smile.

We continued to talk about our birthdays until the bell rang and we were forced to go to our last periods. Before I went to class I stopped by my locket to pick up my math textbook.

"Today we are picking up right where we left of last class." My teacher said. "So please take out your textbooks and turn to page 50. Do all the problems."

I grabbed my textbook from my backpack and opened to the assigned page. A white envelope was stuck between the pages. My heart began to beat faster and faster as I took out the envelope and placed it next to my backpack. As much as I wanted to see what was inside… I wanted to focus on my classwork.

"Class, you are dismissed. Any work that wasn't finished is homework." My teacher said as the bell rang.

I grabbed my backpack and began to walk out of the classroom. I was supposed to meet Mitchie at her locker but before I did I wanted to see what was in the envelope. I ripped it open and took out a picture that was inside. Before I looked at the picture I read the text on the back.

"What the fuck." I mentally thought. I stared at the picture in front of me as tears began to fill up my eyes. I felt my insides begin to burn. I walked slowly to Mitchie's locker and placed the picture back inside the envelope. I didn't want to ever look at it again.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Mitchie said as I got to her locker.

"I.. trusted you. I gave you EVERYTHING." I chocked. The tears began to fall and I was starting to breath heavy.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Mitchie asked confused.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me. I think we need a break…" I said. I took off my promise ring and placed it on her hand along with the envelope.

"Alex!" she said as I turned around and started to walk away.

As soon as I reached my car I broke down. I couldn't believe this was happening.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie<strong>

"Lex, what's wrong?" I asked her as she walked over to me. She had tears forming in her eyes and she looked sad.

"I trusted you. I gave you everything." She told me. I was completely confused, what had I done?

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me. I think we need a break…" she said. Those last words stung me as she handed me an envelope and the promise ring I had given her for Christmas.

"Alex!" I said as she turned and walked away. "Alex, what did I do?" I yelled at her but she continued to leave.

I put my backpack down and sat in front of my locker. I put Alex's promise ring in my pocket and began to open the envelope. I took out the picture that was inside it and read the back.

_While you're asleep, your girlfriend likes to creep. ;)_

_ -Ryan's NYE party 2012_

My stomach sank as I turned the picture over and noticed what it was. The picture was of a blonde girl, Caroline, and me making out. It had been taken at one of Ryan's parties last year, long before I met Alex. Even though I had been drunk that night, I still remember it clearly. The two of us had been making out in an upstairs bedroom and a group of guys had barged in and gotten a picture of us. I always wondered what had happened to that picture…

"Shit!" I said out loud. Alex had probably seen this picture and thought I had cheated on her at Ryan's. I felt my eyes begin to water at the thought. I took out my phone and dialed Dallas' number.

"Can you pick me up?" I said as I tried to hold back my tears.

"Yeah, what's wrong? I thought Alex was dropping you off." She said.

"I'll tell you when you get here." I said quickly then hung up.

I walked over to the parent pick up and waited for Dallas to pick me up. I stared at the picture in front of me. How was I going to tell Alex? What if she doesn't believe me?

"Mitchie, what's the matter?" Dallas asked as I got into the car. She looked straight into my eyes and I could tell she was worried.

"I'll tell you when we get home." I mumbled.

She drove over to the house while I sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window. I wanted so badly to call Alex and explain everything, but I know she'd need her space. I knew how things looked like to her… it'd look like I cheated, like I lied and used her.

"Okay, now… what happened?" Dallas asked as we walked into the house.

I walked over to the couch and threw myself onto it. Dallas came over beside me.

"Someone gave Alex this." I said as I gave her the envelope. "I know what it looks like… but I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Mitch … What did you mean then? You cheated on Alex?" Dallas asked as she looked at the picture. She turned it over and read what was written on the back. "This is from that party the other day isn't it?"

"No, that's the thing." I began but tears started to form in my eyes. "I could never do that to her, Dallas. I'm madly in love with her; I would never cheat on her. That picture is from last year. I met that girl at a party last year… and I was drunk and we hooked up." I said crying.

"Then why would someone give this to Alex?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm serious when I say I didn't cheat on her Dallas. Please believe me. I don't know who's trying to break us apart… but I swear that picture is old." I assured her.

"I believe you, but did you tell Alex this? Does she still not believe you?" Dallas asked.

"She never gave me a chance. She just gave me the envelope and told me we needed a break. Then she gave me the promise ring and walked away." I said. At this point tears were flowing down my face. "What if I lose her Dallas? What if I lose her over something I didn't even do?"

Dallas grabbed me and pulled me into her arms. "You just need to talk to her. She may want some space for a bit… just to try and figure things out. But once she let's you just tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll understand. The love you two share is too strong for some idiot to break apart." Dallas assured me.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and texted Alex.

_Mitchie: I love you. When you're ready to talk, text me._

**Two Days later**

**Alex**

I woke up on Saturday morning with a major headache. I had spent the past two nights crying myself to sleep. I even skipped school yesterday because the thought of seeing Mitchie again scared me. I love her, but she had broken my trust. She had done what she said she'd never do. She cheated on me.

I got up and grabbed my phone from my nightstand. I opened it up and noticed I had a few missed calls from Mitchie. She had been calling and texting me the past two days but I had ignored all of them.

"Alex." My mom said as she slowly opened the door.

"You feeling better sweetie?" she asked as she walked in.

I didn't want her to know about Mitchie and I so I had told her I was feeling sick.

"Yeah I think I'm better." I lied.

"Well I made you some soup." She said as she placed it on my nightstand.

"Thanks, looks delicious."

When my mom left I got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a small box and brought it back to my bed. I opened the lid and a tear began to fall on the side of my face. Inside this box were things that reminded me of Mitchie, things I've collected ever since our first date. I began to sift through the stuff inside and smiled as I pulled some of them out. I pulled out a ticket to the Taylor Swift show, a picture of the both of us meeting Taylor, a guitar pick Mitchie had given me, a handful of movie stubs, and a few other things. The last thing I pulled out was a small photo book with pictures of the both of us together.

The photo book had pictures of us in Austin, Houston and some from random places here in Dallas. We always managed to capture our favorite moments. I stared at a photo of the two of us in Austin. Mitchie had her hands wrapped around me as she kissed my cheek. We looked so happy, so in love. A smile formed on my face as I continued to look through the photos.

"Should I at least let her explain herself?" I mentally asked. Deep down inside I wanted to believe that this was all just a misunderstanding, that Mitchie would never hurt me. I sat on my bed contemplating whether or not I should call her.

…

"Hey mom, I'm going to Mitchie's for a bit." I said as I walked over to the front door.

I got in my car and drove to Mitchie's house. When I got there I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

"Hey." Dallas said as she opened the door. "She's upstairs."

"Thanks." I said. I walked up the stairs and then knocked on Mitchie's door. I held my breath until she finally opened it.

"Alex." She said. "Hey."

"Hi." I let out. She opened the door for me to come in and I noticed she had her guitar and a notebook on her bed. Had she been writing a song?

"I…" I began to say but was interrupted by Mitchie.

"Can I go first?" she asked and I nodded.

"Alex, I know exactly how this looks. And I swear to you I would never do anything to hurt you. I've fallen so much in love with you the past few months. I could never do anything to hurt what we have." She started. "I promised you the day we started going out that I want nothing more than to make you happy. I love you dearly."

We were both sitting on the edge of her bed as I listened to what she had to say.

"I don't know who is trying to break us apart but that picture… it's real but it's not recent. I met the girl at a party my junior year. You know how I told you before I've had a few… drunk hook ups?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well she was one… That girl means nothing to me Alex. She's the past, the long past. She never meant anything to me." Mitchie said as she began to cry. "I'm scared to lose you, Alex. I'm scared to let you go."

I hated to see her cry. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "So you didn't cheat on me?" I asked.

"No, baby. I meant it when I said that you're the only one for me. I'm going to make you my wife one day and I could never do something to hurt that."

"I believe you." I admitted. "But why would someone just pretend that picture is from now? Why would someone purposefully try and break us apart?" I asked.

I looked down at my hands. Mitchie placed two fingers on my chin and brought my face up a little.

"Because they're jealous of what we have. They're jealous that I get to kiss these lips every day, that I get to have you in my arms everyday of my life." Mitchie said. "They're jealous that what we have is real love."

I smiled as Mitchie continued on.

"I love you so much, Mitch." I said as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her smile into the kiss.

"Hold on." She said as she pulled back. She got up from the bed and walked over to her desk. She picked something up then came back and sat next to me. She grabbed my hand and held it up. "I promise you forever baby. Keep this on and always know how much I love you." She said as she placed the promise ring on my finger.

"Forever and always." I mumbled as I placed my lips back against hers. She began to lean back and I placed myself on top of her. I slowly moved my hand down her side as we began to make out. She let out a soft moan as I let my hand roam at the hem of the shirt. My hand slid underneath her shirt as I began to kiss her neck.

"Gosh I love you." She said before I brought our lips back together.

Mitchie placed her hands on my ass and began to move me at a slow pace. I wanted so badly to rip her clothes off and have my way with her.

"Make up sex?" I whispered in her ear.

"Hey!" Dallas said at the door. "Not while I'm home Mitch."

I got off of Mitchie and looked down at my hands. How embarrassing, I thought.

"Geez Dallas!" Mitchie said. "Knock next time?"

"The door was open…" Dallas replied. "Just try and contain yourselves." She said as she walked back to her room.

Mitchie looked at me and began to laugh. "And that's my sister…. Always knows exactly when to interrupt."

"I heard that!" Dallas yelled from her room.

I looked over at Mitchie's guitar and motioned for her to bring it over.

"Were you writing a new song?" I asked her.

"How'd you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You had it out on your bed with a notebook when I got here." I told her. "Want to play it for me?" I asked with a smile.

"Mmm, maybe." She said.

"Please…" I batted my eyes.

"Fine." She sighed. "But I've only got the chorus so far."

She positioned her guitar on her legs and then began to strum a few chords. She closed her eyes and began to hum.

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_

_Remember, remember December_

_Please remember, don't surrender_

I listened as she sang the words and smiled. "I do remember December. Best month of my life." I told her. "I hope whoever's messing with us gets what they deserve."

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if it was…" Mitchie started then stopped as she began to stare at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"That bastard!" she said. "That damn bastard!"

"Babe, what's the matter?"

"I swear I'm getting him on Monday!" she said to herself.

"Care to fill me in please?" I asked hopelessly.

"Justin! He's the one who's been doing this. He's the one that's been trying to break us up, Alex." She said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. "Not that I don't believe it… because I do."

"I remember now, he was at that party my junior year… the one with Caroline. He was there and he was the one who took the picture of us. Not just him… him and his buddies." Mitchie began. "I could never really remember who took that picture… but I'm sure it was him. And he was at Ryan's the other day too. I briefly remember running into him once or twice."

"Everything adds up." I said. "He's the only person who really has a problem with the two of us."

"I know I've promised to keep away from him Alex but I'm going to get him back for this. I could have lost you." Mitchie said as she looked me in the eye.

"You have my permission, but be careful baby." I assured her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

**Mitchie**

"We need to figure out what to do for your birthday." Alex said as we got out of her car in the school parking lot.

"Babe, it's in three weeks." I laughed.

"Exactly! We need to plan these things. You only turn eighteen once!" she said.

"I guess. We'll figure something out, I promise. Right now I want to find that jackass." I said as I looked around for Justin.

"Mitch, please don't do something you'll regret." She told me. "Go to class and worry about him later."

"You have math with him last period, don't you?" I asked and Alex nodded. "Fine, then I won't do anything until after school."

"Mitchie! Baby, please. I don't want him to hurt you." She said as grabbed my hand. "I know I said you had permission but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Look, I'm a big girl and I can fend for myself. He's not getting away with what he did, Lex. I'm not allowing it." I said as we reached her class. "Don't worry about me... he'll learn to never mess with me or you again."

"Your confidence turns me on." She whispered as she hugged me. She kissed my cheek and then turned to enter open the door of her class. Before she went in I smacked her ass and then winked at her before I walked away.

"See you later gorgeous." I said as I left. A group of freshman boys looked at me as I walked past them. They had seen the whole encounter with Alex and I. "Uh hi?" I told them.

"That was really hot." One of them said while the other three nodded in agreement. It made me laugh that I got more action than a group of boys.

I walked into my first period and sat next to Aria who was writing in her notebook.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Mitch!" she said. "I was just thinking about you!"

"Why?" I asked with a laugh.

"I just remembered your birthday is coming up!" she said.

"Oh no, you too?"

"What?" she said looking confused.

"Alex's been pestering me about it too. She wants to do something for me but I hate birthday celebrations."

"Oh come on! You never really do anything for your birthday… do something nice this year." Aria insisted. "Just got the greatest idea!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Isn't Alex's birthday like almost a month after yours?"

"Yeah, mines Feb 6th and hers is march 2nd"

"Y'all should have a party together!" she suggested.

"Eh, I'm trying to cut back on my partying. It only gets me in trouble." I admitted.

"No, just a party not like a party party." She said.

"Not for me. I like the idea of throwing one for her though, but it'd have to be a surprise. We can plan it out later." I said. "As for me, I'd rather just spend time with Alex and my sister."

"You're so boring Mitchie! Live a little."

"You're a bitch, Ari. I really don't want to do anything for my birthday. Actually, I want to do something…" I said.

"What?" she asked with excitement.

"You have to promise not to say anything though.." I told her. I waited for her to promise. "Well I'm thinking of getting a tattoo. I want to get SG on my wrist, kind of like I used to do for our games in sharpie."

"Tattoo's are permanent…" aria whispered.

"You obviously don't realize how I feel about this girl do you?"

"I mean it's just that… what if something happens between y'all."

"I'm going to marry that girl, Aria. Nothing is going to come between us. Nothing." I assured her.

"If you feel that way then do it. I'm sure she'd appreciate it a lot." Aria said.

Just then the teacher asked us to quit talking or we'd get a detention, so the both of us focused on our work.

"As for Alex's party," Aria whispered when the teacher wasn't paying attention. "You're serious about throwing one? A surprise party?"

"Yes, I know she'd love it! I can invite some friends of hers from Austin and stuff. But it will have to be a secret. We have almost a month and a half to plan." I said.

"Brilliant." Aria said.

…

"Hey beautiful." I said as Alex walked out of her last period class.

I looked around for Justin but I couldn't find him. I figured he might be by his car so I'll wait until we get to the parking lot.

"Good day?" she asked me.

"Yup, tiring day actually." I admitted. "But I still have enough energy to set the record straight with him." I said as I point to Justin who was sitting on the hood of his car. He was talking to Brady and looking at a girl who was passing by. I started to walk up to him and he stood up when he noticed me.

"Got a problem?" he asked.

"Actually that's what I'm here to ask you… you know your little video and your little picture." I said.

He smirked and licked his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he chuckled.

"I'm not stupid Justin. I know it was you who spread that video of Alex and I… and it was you who gave her that stupid picture."

"You've mistaken me with someone else." He said.

"Quit playing dumb." I told him.

"So what if it was me?" he said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't test me, Justin. I'm not afraid to fuck up your nose again." I admitted.

"I'm not scared of you, dyke."

"What's your problem?" I yelled. "You can't see anyone happy? I'm sorry Alex wasn't interested in dating you. You don't have to take it out on our relationship."

I turned around to see Alex leaning on her car, waiting for me to finish. She hated confrontations. "You know what, just go fuck yourself." I told him as I turned to walk away and go to Alex.

"I can get that girl on my dick in a matter of seconds." I heard him say to Brady as I began to walk away. "Just look at her. I'll make her straight again." He laughed. He continued to make rude comments as I froze where I was.

I felt a rush of adrenaline course through my body and I clenched my fists. I turned back around to face Justin. I walked over to where he and Brady stood then let my hand swing at his face. This time I didn't just get his nose but I got part of his cheek too.

"Mitchie!" Alex yelled as she ran over to me. "Babe, stop."

"Learn to have some respect, Justin." I said as I backed up. "My girlfriend isn't a piece of meat."

Justin felt his nose and saw he was bleeding. He looked at me and then at Alex who was now standing beside me.

"Look, I'm not going to keep punching you every single time you're disrespectful to my girlfriend. So either you leave us alone or I swear I will make your life hell." I told him.

"Fuck off, Mitchie." Brady told me.

Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her car. I looked at my other hand and noticed it was swelling.

"Crap," I said. "Dallas is going to be pissed…"

"Mitchie … why did you punch him?" Alex asked when we got in the car.

"He just said things about you that made me mad. I'm not letting someone disrespect you." I told her.

"I love you." Was all she said and then continued to drive. I stared at my throbbing hand, it was just like the last time I punched Justin.

"MITCHIE TORRES!" Dallas almost yelled as I told her what happened. "You have got to be kidding me, kid."

"I'm sorry.. can I please just have ice?" I asked. Alex got up from the couch and walked over to get me ice. "Thanks Alex."

"Mitchie, you can't just punch people. No matter how annoying their being." She said.

"If you heard the things he was saying about her…" I said.

"Next time just walk away, Mitch. Be the bigger person. This is the second time you punch the guy!" Dallas said.

"Because it's the second time he insults my girlfriend!"

"Don't do it again, okay? He could have hurt you." Dallas said.

I nodded and looked back down at my hand. It had stop swelling but looked like a complete mess. Alex came back with my ice and then sat on my lap.

"I love you for always defending my honor, but please stop hurting yourself in the process." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"There's just something I have to do to get my point across." I said.

She leaned in and kissed my lips then pulled back to whisper in my ear. "I will admit this though, seeing you angry really turned me on." She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her neck. "Should have told me… could have shown Justin what he's missing." I laughed.

"No more Justin talk. It's repulsive." She said. "I'd rather just sit here and make out." She laughed.

Dallas was back up in her room so I let Alex initiate the kiss. She straddled herself around me and we began to make out.

"I give it five minutes before Dallas comes down and says something." I whispered.

"No talk, just kiss." Alex said as she brought our lips back together.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later (Day before Mitchie<strong>**'s Birthday)**

**Alex**

"Are you positive that you don't want to do anything for your birthday?" I asked Mitchie as we were lying down on my bed. We had just gotten home from school and we were ready to enjoy the weekend.

"I promise. I've never been one for birthday parties." She told me. "You'll come with me to get my tattoo right?"

"Only if you tell me what you're getting!" I said quietly.

"Told you it's a surprise babe."

"Fine."

"I promise you'll like it though." she said with a smile.

"I've been contemplating getting one. I have the perfect tattoo... I've wanted it for a while now but I don't want to wait a whole month to get it." I said.

"If you get consent from your mom then you can get yours with me tomorrow." She smiled.

"Deal." I told her. "Consider the tattoo part of my birthday present." I said with a wink.

"What's the other part?"

"Mmm, there's a few." I laughed. "What are your plans for the big day tomorrow? You know, apart from getting the tattoo?"

"I just want to spend time with you, Lex. Dallas is taking me out to lunch but other than that I'm not doing anything. I wish you could stay over tonight."

"I'm going to give you the best day tomorrow!" I said. "After you get lunch with Dal, I'll take you out and we'll celebrate."

"We can just stay in and watch a movie. I'm fine with that." she said.

"No, Mitch. I'm taking you out and that's final!" I said as I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay?"

"You know I can't say no to you when you're that close." She said as our faces were inches apart. I pulled back and smiled.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I said as I got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked me confused.

"I'm going to ask my mom if I can spend the night… and about the tattoo." I smiled.

I walked down stairs and found my mom in the TV room. She was watching a show but lowered the volume when she saw.

"Hello." My mom said

"Hey mom,"

"Everything okay, Alex?"

"Yes, everything's fine mom. Just have a few things to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Is there any possible way I can sleep over at Mitchie's tonight?" I asked as I looked down at my hands. "It's her birthday tomorrow."

"Alex, how do you expect me to say yes to that? You can't just sleepover your girlfriend's house."

"I have before, and Dallas will be there. It's not like were going to do anything…"

"Have the two of you… had sex already?" she asked bluntly.

"Uh." I said. I couldn't answer that.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Alex …" she just said as she looked down.

"In my defense she's my girlfriend, mom. We're IN love."

"You're just so young, Alex … but I guess you can sleepover tonight." She said. "Just try not to disrespect Dallas in her own house."

I was surprised at how understanding my mom was being. "Um, really? Thanks!" I said as I got up and hugged her. "I still have one more thing to ask." I said as I sat back down.

"What else do you need?"

"What are the chances that you'd let me get a tattoo tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Not happening. You know how I feel about tattoo's hun, they're nasty."

"But mine's has a lot of meaning behind it. Please mom."

"What do you want to get?"

I pulled out my cell phone and showed her a picture of the tattoo I had drawn during class one day. The tattoo would be my way of showing Mitchie how serious I am about her.

"That's very pretty." My mom said. "But a tattoo can't be removed. I know you and Mitchie feel like y'all can make this last forever but things happen sometimes."

"I'll always love her mom. And even then, nothing will ever come between us." I said. "I really want to get it as a present for her. I don't want to wait until I'm 18 to do it."

"That's just one month, Alex." She said. She looked at me and then back down at her hands. "But if you REALLY want one that bad, then I guess I can go with you tomorrow and sign the consent form."

"Thank you, thank you!" I yelled as I got up and hugged my mom. She had been so nice to me lately, I have a feeling it's because I'm leaving for college soon.

I ran upstairs and found Mitchie on my bed with my guitar. She was playing a song until she saw me, then she sat it down.

"What's the verdict?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes and yes!" I said. "Do you just want to go tomorrow morning so we get it down with?"

"The faster the better!" she told me.

…

I pulled up to Mitchie's driveway and parked my car. I felt sudden rush of joy as I got out and walked over to Mitchie's side. I had a good feeling about how well tomorrow was going to go. I planned to not only spoil Mitchie for her birthday, but to treat her like a princess. My princess.

"Dal, we're home." Mitchie yelled as we walked in.

"Sh, I'm right here." She said as she appeared from the living room. "What are y'all going to do?" she asked.

"Stay in and watch a movie or something." Mitchie said. "Is it cool if she sleeps over?"

"Yeah, sure. Just keep the touching to a minimum." Dallas looked at the both us. "I know how the two of you are…"

"Shut up,Dal!" Mitchie scolded. "By the way, Alex's mom is picking us up in the morning to get our tattoos."

"Okay, that's fine with me. Y'all have a goodnight, we're going to bed." She said as she looked down and placed a hand on her stomach.

Mitchie walked over to the living room couch and sat. I followed behind her and placed myself on her lap.

"So what do you want to do on this lovely evening birthday girl?" I asked.

"It's not my birthday yet, silly. I was thinking we could order in some pizza and catch up on Grey's Anatomy." Mitchie said.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd say some birthday sex." I laughed.

"Since when is my girlfriend such a nympho?" Mitchie joked. "Save that for tomorrow though." She winked.

We ordered our favorite pizza and sat down to watch TV. I loved the days were we could just lay back and enjoy each other's company.

**Next Day**

**Mitchie**

I woke up with Alex fully wrapped against me. I felt her move her head up to look at me and smile.

"Happy birthday beautiful." She said as she leaned up to kiss me.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled back. "Best way to wake up on your birthday, that's for sure."

I heard a knock at my bedroom door and I looked up to see Dallas smiling.

"Morning lovebirds." She said. "Happy birthday Mitch."

She walked over to the two of us and kissed my cheek. She sat on the edge of the bed while Alex and I remained in our bound position.

"I feel like the worst older sister ever, but I'm going to have to cancel on lunch." Dallas said with a pout. "They need me at work."

"It's fine. We can do it tomorrow." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Dallas asked. "I feel really bad."

"You know I could care less about celebrating my birthday. So tomorrow is perfectly fine!" I laughed.

"Okay, well then the two of you have fun. I'm about to head out and I probably won't be back until 11 tonight. You two behave okay?"

Alex and I both nodded as Dallas left and went downstairs.

"Your mom should be here any minute." I said to Alex. "Let's get ready."

We got up and got dressed. Surely enough her mom was outside honking at the two of us to hurry.

…

"Hi, we'd like to get tattoos." Alex said as we walked into the tattoo parlor.

"Are both of you above the age of eighteen?" the man asked.

"I am. She's not, but her mom is here." I told the man.

He grabbed a paper from his front desk and asked Alex's mom to sign it. She read through it and signed her name. I grabbed Alex 's hand as we walked over to the chair. Alex's mom stayed back in the waiting area.

"I have the design here of what I want to get." Alex said as she handed the guy her cell phone. She had volunteered to go first.

"I can do that." He said as he sketched out the picture onto a paper.

"I don't want you to see it until he's done putting it on me." Alex said. "But stay and hold my hand."

I laughed and nodded at her. The man finished his sketch and showed it to Alex. She smiled and the man began to grab his tools.

"Where is it going?" he asked. Alex pointed to the back of her right shoulder. "Okay, I'm going to need you to remove your shirt."

Alex did as he asked and then positioned herself to begin. I knelt down in front of her and smiled while I grabbed her hand. I was at an awkward position but I didn't want to see it until he had finished.

"You doing okay?" I whispered to her as I watched her flinch in pain.

"It hurts like a bitch!" she said. She squeezed my hand harder.

A few moments later the man stood up and looked at what he had done. "All done." He said.

I stood up and looked at what Alex had gotten. It was the word Thirteen written in cursive writing with the date 10-05-11 in smaller font beneath it. My soccer number and our anniversary date, I was in love.

"I love it!" I told her. "Aw, oh my gosh." I gushed.

"I've been meaning to get it for a while." She said. "I wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

"I'm really liking it, thank you baby." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"You ready?" the guy asked me.

I gave him my phone and he sketched out my drawing. He showed me once he finished and I nodded.

"Okay this might hurt." He warned.

I brought out my left hand for him to begin and took Alex's on my right. The both of us watched as the man began to tattoo my wrist. I held Alex's hand tightly, I couldn't take the pain.

"Alright, that's it!" the man said as he stepped back.

I looked down at my wrist and smiled. The man had done a perfect job of tattooing a Small guitar pick with Alex's initials inside of it. Right underneath the pick was our anniversary date.

"I love, love, love it!" Alex gushed. "It's so cute."

"I always used to write your initials onto my wrist before a game because you motivated me. So I decided to permanently have you my motivation." I laughed. "The guitar pick just represents the fact that you're going to be a superstar one day. I just know it."

Alex laughed and brought our lips back together. "I'm so in love with you."' She whispered.

We paid the man for his work and walked over to Alex's mom. She was eager to see what we had gotten.

"That looks beautiful Alex." She said as Alex turned around to show her hers. "Yours Mitchie?"

I raised my left hand and let her see my tattoo. "I like it!" she told me.

We left the parlor and Alex's mom dropped us off at my house.

"You ready for the best birthday of your life?" Alex asked me as we walked up to the front door.

"I'm ready." I sang.

"Okay, well all the essentials are in my car. So let's go." Alex said as she grabbed my hand and led me to her car.

She opened my door for me and helped me get in. Once I was in she walked over to her side and started the car.

"An we're off!" she said as she backed up. "Mitchie's 18th birthday celebration, here we come!" she yelled.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie<strong>

"Just wait here for a second. I forgot a few things last night." Alex told me as she got out of her car and made her way inside her house.

I waited about five minutes then noticed her walking back to the car. She had her guitar and a small picnic basket. She threw both in the back of her car then climbed into the driver's seat.

"What's all that for?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." She said with a smirk. "We're going to the store now."

I watched as she turn her body to look back as she pulled out of her driveway. Before she could put the car on drive, I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"What's that for?" she smiled.

"Just wanted to kiss you." I laughed.

She drove over to the nearest grocery store and the both of us got out. I waited for her to come over to my side and I grabbed her hand.

"So I thought we could have lunch at a park… like a picnic." She said as we walked in. "Choose anything you want."

We walked through the aisles and I began to grab different foods. Anyone who knew me knew how much I loved to eat!

"Okay, so we have… chips, drinks, lunchables, brownies, and some candy." Alex laughed. "I forgot my girlfriend was turning 7."

"Hey! You said to get whatever I want, right?" I said with a smile.

We went to the cashier and checked out. When we reached the car Alex opened my door for me and helped me get in.

"I'm not pregnant, you know." I said as she started the car.

"It's your day today, just let me pamper you."

She drove over to a park near the school and we gathered everything. We walked to a secluded area underneath a tree and she placed a blanket on the soft grass for us to sit on. She placed the basket with our food next to her then asked me to sit.

"Crap!" she said. "I'll be right back."

She got up and ran over to her car. I watched her pull out her guitar and then make her way back over to me.

"I forgot to bring my guitar." She laughed.

"Why do you need that?" I asked.

"I wrote you a song but I can't show it to you yet."

She took out the food from the basket and placed it in front of us. She gave me a coke and grabbed one for herself as well.

"You really didn't have to do all of this, Lex. I was fine with a day in." I admitted.

"Stop complaining and eat your lunchables!"

"Thank you though, I love it already." I smiled.

I stared at Alex as she ate, admiring every little thing about her. She looked up and caught my gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just got distracted by my really hot girlfriend." I laughed. "How did you find this place?" I asked.

"Um, well… I kind of came here the day we went on a break" she said using air quotes. "I was just driving around trying to clear my head and I found it. I thought it was really quiet and I stayed here for a while just reminiscing."

"Oh." I whispered.

"It's really beautiful out here." She said. "There's literally no one around but the two of us."

"Just the two of us?" I smirked.

"Save your hormones for tonight." She winked. At least I was finally getting some. The last time Alex I tried to have sex, my sister walked in and just killed the moment. She tends to do that a lot. "Hello!" Alex said waving her arms in front of me.

"Uh, yeah sorry." I said as I focused my attention back to her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just how I haven't been able to touch you in so long." I said with a pout. "Dallas has some sort of sex radar and knows just when to interrupt."

"I wouldn't doubt it, but at least she won't be home tonight." She smiled.

We finished eating and Alex packed up the rest of the food. She put aside our trash and made room for us to lie down. She brought up her arms for me nestle into her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed my head on her shoulder, looking up at her.

"This reminds me of that day we went to the park in Austin," I said. "I remember how much I wanted to tell you I love you that day."

"Well… I love you, I love you, I love you." Alex said as she kissed my forehead.

"Oh, happy four months by the way." I told her.

"You too." She smiled.

We laid there for a while, just staring into each others eyes and smiling. After a while, I slowly began to doze off.

…

"Mitch, baby wake up." Alex said as I slowly opened my eyes.

She was sitting up looking at me while I was stretched out on the blanket.

"How long was I out?" I asked, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Alex."

"It's no problem, I fell asleep too. We were asleep for like four hours."

"Oh geez." I laughed. "Well I kind of want to hear that new song."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded and I grabbed her guitar for her. "Please?" I smiled. She took the guitar from my hands and began to strum.

_Twisted,_

_You've shaken my existence,_

_When I'm with you baby bliss is,_

_All I've come to know_

_Running,_

_I didn't see it coming,_

_Blinded it's so stunning,_

_I don't wanna let you go_

_A thousand church bells ringing,_

_I can hear the angels singing,_

_When you call my name,_

_Your love is off the chain…_

_The chemistry is crazy,_

_And you make me feel amazing,_

_And I can't explain,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_Your love, your love, your love,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Coming,_

_Just keep the magic coming,_

_You've got me baby crushing,_

_But it feels like so much more_

_Just when,_

_When I least expect it,_

_You make it feel so epic,_

_Like nothing i've felt before_

_A thousand church bells ringing,_

_I can hear the angels singing,_

_When you call my name,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_The chemistry is crazy,_

_And you make me feel amazing,_

_And I can't explain,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_Your love, your love, your love,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,_

_Odds of me tripping are like next to nothing,_

_Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,_

_But love, your love changes everything_

_Everything is changed,_

_Everything is changed,_

_Everything is changed,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_Everything is changed,_

_Everything is changed,_

_Now everything is changed,_

_Your love…_

_A thousand church bells ringing,_

_I can hear the angels singing,_

_When you call my name,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_The chemistry is crazy,_

_And you make me feel amazing,_

_And I can't explain,_

_Your love is off the chain_

I smiled as Alex finished her song and placed the guitar beside her. She looked up at me and I leaned in to bring our lips together.

"I don't know what I liked more… the song or your voice." I said as I pulled back. "Baby, you really should do something with your music."

"I wouldn't mind recording a song or two…" she said. "I'm just scared no one would really like them."

"Alex, you have so much talent. Not just in your voice but in your lyrics. Baby you're going to be a star one day, don't you forget it!"

Alex laughed and threw her arms out to hug me. We fell backwards and I smiled as our lips touched.

"I'm so ready to go home and… fuck you." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm so tempted to just let you do it here." She told me and I raised my eyebrow. "But don't get any ideas Mitchie … just hold off a bit."

Alex stood up and grabbed my hand. We cleaned up everything we had and made our way to the car.

"I hate driving when I'm… turned on." Alex said as she got into the drivers seat.

"You know I can take care of that for you?" I said as I looked towards the backseat.

"No, no. We might have messed around back there before but we aren't making a habit of it!" Alex laughed.

"You're no fun, you know that?" I said.

Alex shrugged and began to drive back to my house. She had her eyes fixed on the road, I could tell she just wanted to get home.

"Race you upstairs!" I said as we got out of the car and entered the house.

"No." Alex said as she grabbed me by the waist. "No racing."

"But.." I began to stay as she lifted me into her arms, bridal style. "What are you doing?"

"Mmm… about to go make love to my girlfriend." She said and then kissed my lips.

She held me tightly against her as she walked up to my room. Where the hell did my girlfriend get all this strength?

She walked to my bed and then placed me on top of it. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched her as she slowly began to remove her shirt. I couldn't bear it any longer so I grabbed her by the waist and brought her on top of me. She straddled herself around my waist and I moved my hands to unclasp her bra. I smiled at the half naked girl in front of me.

"Your clothes… I want them off." She said as I stared at her.

She removed herself from on top of me and stood up to remove her shorts and underwear. She was so beautiful naked, I couldn't contain myself. I quickly got rid of my own clothes and grabbed her again.

"Make love to me." I whispered in her ear as things began to get heated.

"I want to try something…" She said as she separated her lips from mine. I nodded and she began to reposition herself. She placed herself between my legs. I could feel the closeness between us and I let a soft moan escape my mouth. Alex began to move her body against mine at slow rhythm. I could tell by the look in her face that she was enjoying how close we were.

She began to increase her rhythm and I closed my eyes. She leaned her face closer and brought her forehead against mine. She pressed her lips against mine and I felt her smile into it. I opened my eyes and saw her begin to shake as her rhythm continued to increase. Before I knew it the both of us were squirming and moaning as we sent each other over the edge.

"Damn that was amazing." She said as she threw herself next to me.

"You are incredible baby." I said as I tried to catch my breath. "That was definitely worth all those interruptions."

Alex turned her body to face me and nestled her head on my shoulder. I turned my head to kiss her forehead.

"I'm still not done with you." She whispered in my ear.

I turned my body to face her and brought our lips together. "Mm, I'm okay with that." I said before I kissed her again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One month later(Alex<strong>**'s Birthday)**

**Alex**

"Happy birthday Lexie!" my mom said as she woke me up. She was sitting on the edge of my bed with a small cupcake in her hand. There was a tiny lit candle on the cupcake. "Blow out the candle!"

I blew out the candle and smiled at my mom. "Thanks mom." I said softly. I was still trying to regain myself from being awake.

"Your father call to say Happy birthday." She started. "But I told him you were still sleeping so he said he'd call back later."

My smile turned into a frown as my mom mentioned my dad. He had missed a few of my birthdays in the past and of course he'd miss my eighteenth.

"Hey, put that smile back on your face sweetie. You know he wishes he could be here for you." My mom tried to reassure me.

"He always misses something…" I said as I looked down at my hands. "He missed my sixteenth birthday, he missed today, and he'll more than likely miss my wedding too."

"You know he wouldn't do that Alex. He's just got a lot going on with work."

"It's whatever mom. I'm glad I have you and Mitchie, at least."

"Of course, sweet girl. So what would you like to do today?" she asked me.

"I'm free until 6, then Mitchie is taking me out to dinner."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. Well how about I take you out to lunch?" she asked.

"That's fine with me." I said with a shrug. I felt like today wasn't going to be the best birthday ever. Mitchie had been acting a bit sketchy and distant the past few days… I was starting to worry that she's tired of me.

"Get dressed and we'll go. It's already 1:30 in the afternoon!" my exclaimed. I hadn't realized how late I'd gotten up.

I walked over to my closet and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a v-neck. I wasn't in the mood to dress up too much, I'd save that for tonight. I walked downstairs and pulled out my phone as I sat on the couch.

"I'm ready whenever mom!" I yelled as I looked through my phone. I had a few texts from friends and one from Mitchie.

_Mitchie__: Happy birthday baby, I love you so much. Hope you enjoy YOUR day. :)_

I smiled and typed back a quick little response.

_Alex__: Thanks Mitch__. I can't wait to see you tonight. _

_Mitchie__: Me neither. I'll be over at 5:30 I messed up on the reservation time. _

I put my phone back in my pocket and waited for my mom to come downstairs. Once she did we left and headed over to my favorite restaurant. I hope today goes better than I expect it.

**Mitchie**

I woke up on Alex's birthday with a huge smile on my face. I had spent the whole week planning out her surprise party and today was the big day. For the past week I'd only really seen Alex when we were at school, the rest of the day I spent planning and getting things ready. I hope she wasn't catching on to the plan, I really want her to be surprised.

I just up and skipped over to Dallas' room. I'm not one to skip but the excitement was just getting to me. Dallas was dead asleep, she didn't even notice when I threw myself out on her bed.

"Dal" I said as I shook her a bit.

"Mmm, what?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" I said with a grin. "We have to finish getting things set up for tonight."

"Mitchie, I love you, but it's 7 AM… I'm not getting up at 7 Am on a Saturday." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Dallas! You promised." I said.

"We're trying to get beauty rest here!" she said as she pointed to her belly. Her belly had finally began to grow and she was now showing… a little.

"There's so much to do before I have to get ready then I have to go pick her up!" I said as I tried to run through a mental note of everything that needed to be accomplished.

"Fine…" Dallas said as she sat up. "Only because I know how annoying you get when you want something."

I smiled at her and gave her a huge hug. "I love you so much Dallas!" I said.

"You better… okay, so what needs to be done?" she asked as laid back again.

"Well Aria is taking care of decorating the venue and Erin has the food covered. I need you to contact Dad and see if everything's good with the surprise." I said. "And I'm going to buy her gift then come back here and get ready."

"You're going to spend all day buying a gift?" she asked.

"No… I have a few other things to do too but that's the main one." I smiled.

"Alright, I guess." She said.

"How's my little nephew?" I asked her as I placed my hand on her stomach.

"SHE'S great." Dallas said. "I told you already, it's going to be a girl… I can feel it."

"No, it's going to be a boy and he's going to be a soccer stud." I joked.

"You know this baby will play soccer no matter what… you being its aunt and all." She laughed.

"I can't disagree there" I smiled. "I'll see you tonight, I'm going to go get ready to go out."

I got up and walked over to my room. I threw on a pair on sweats and one of Alex's t-shirts she had left at my house once. I grabbed Dallas' car keys and my wallet then headed out to the car. I drove over to the nearest mall and began to look for Alex's perfect present.

The first place I needed to stop at was Victoria's Secret. I walked in and went directly to the lingerie section. I figured it'd be hot to give my girlfriend some for her birthday. It was selfish, I know… but can you blame me?

"Hi may I help you?" a short lady asked as I began to peruse through the clothing.

"Uh, no… thanks." I said. The lady smiled and went back to do her own thing. I felt a bit awkward in there by myself.

I couldn't decide what to get her so I called Dallas for advice.

"Dallas, don't laugh but I need your help with something." I said into the phone.

" Yeah, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm at victoria's secret getting Alex some, um, lingerie… I'm not sure what to get."

"Uh… Mitchie … just get whatever you think will look… hot." She said slowly. "In the end, aren't you the only one who's going to see her in it?"

"Yeah, of course" I said.

"Well then find something you'd want to see her in."

"Thanks. Love you!" I said as I hung up.

I continued to look through the selections until I came upon a red lace babydoll, I knew this was the one. There was a good underwear sale so decided to get her some of those too. I walked over to the cashier and waited in a line before it was my turn.

"Hi, did you find everything okay?" the cashier said as she grabbed the lingerie from my hand.

"Yes, thanks." I replied.

She processed my order and then handed me a bag with my receipt. "Thank you for coming." She said.

I was so glad she hadn't said anything else, I felt so awkward in there. I grabbed the bag and walked over to a nearby jewelry store.

"Hi I'm looking for a locket for my girlfriend." I said to the man at the front of the store. "I'd seen an ad about one being sold here."

"Yes, we have a selection of lockets there." He said as he pointed to a small area. "Would you like me to help you, or do you know which one you want?"

"Um, I think I've got it. Thanks." I said. I walked over to where the man had pointed and began to look at the different options. A small silver heart locket with a gold border instantly fascinated me, it was beautiful. I looked over at the man in the front and nodded. He walked over to me with a smile.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Yes! I'd like to know how much that one right there is." I said as I pointed to it.

"Well that one is going to be four hundred dollars" he said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Uh, four hundred you said?" I asked again.

The man nodded and took out the locket for me to see. He handed it to me and I slowly opened it.

"It's beautiful…" I said out loud. "Can I get it engraved?"

I wrote down what I wanted the locket to have and the man went to the back. He came back out 10 minutes later and handed me the locket. We walked over to the register and I handed him my card.

"Thank you very much." I said as I left.

I couldn't believe I had just spend four hundred dollars on Alex but she was worth it. I walked back to my car and set both bags in the backseat. I climbed into the drivers seat and texted Alex 'Happy Birthday'.

…

"I'll see you in a little bit." I told Dallas as I walked down the stairs.

"I'm heading out now too, mom and dad are waiting outside." She said. "How long will it take you to get to the place?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to pick her up and then I'm heading straight there. I think everyone's there already." I said. "Thanks so much for letting me have your car today."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see y'all in a bit. Drive safely." She told me as she got into my parents car.

I waited for them to leave before I got into Dallas' car and started the engine. I grabbed my phone from my purse and sent Alex a quick message.

_Mitchie__: Be there in 10 babe._

I pulled out of my driveway and began to make the usual trip to Alex's. I felt nervous as I thought about the party. Would she like it? Would she be happy? I was mostly worried about how she'd handle her surprise.

When I got to Alex's I parked my car in front of her house and got out. I walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hey Mitchie," her mom said. "She's upstairs. I'm going to sneak out now before she asks where I'm going."

Her mom grabbed her purse and keys then made her way out of the house. I walked up to Alex's room and knocked on her door before walking in.

"Damn baby!" I said as I noticed how good she looked in the dress she was wearing. She had been facing away from me but turned around the second she heard my voice.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." I said jokingly. "Can I get your number hot stuff?"

"Shut up! Come over here and kiss me." She told me and I did as she wished.

"You look really good" I told her. " Happy birthday beautiful."

She smiled at me and I grabbed her hand. We walked out of her house and I helped her get into the passenger seat.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She said as I started the car.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I've been busy."

"I know…" she said as she looked down at her hands. That was always a sign that something was bugging her.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing!" she said as she changed her tone of voice.

"Don't lie to me Alex."

"It's just I've missed you, that's all. I'm glad we're going to dinner. I was starting to think you were getting bored of me." She said with a pout.

"Me bored of you? You're crazy! And actually, we aren't going to dinner." I told her.

"Huh?" she said. "Then where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon." I said as I focused my eyes back on the road.

The rest of the drive was silent. I could tell Alex was eager to find out where we were going but she didn't bother in asking me. She knew I wouldn't say anything.

"Okay, we're here." I said as I pulled up to the parking lot of a hotel.

"You got us a hotel?" she asked. "Why are we dressed like this if we're going to be in a hotel room?"

"Stop assuming things and just come with me" I said as I took her hand and led her into the building.

We walked over to the reception room and I stopped before opening the door.

"Before you walk in, I want you to know something." I told her. "I've been planning this for a while now and the reason why I haven't really been able to be with you is because well… I've been planning this."

I slowly opened the doors to the room. It was full of people from school, family and a few of her friends from Austin. I watched as Alex walked in and immediately placed her hand on her mouth. Tears began to form in her eyes,.. this was exactly how I imagined she'd react.

"Baby, you did all of this?" she turned around and asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Happy birthday baby." I told her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her lips against mine. She was definitely happy. **  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

Mitchie opened the doors to the hotel's reception room and I completely went blank. I couldn't process anything in my head. My hand automatically rushed to my mouth as a small gasp let out. I blinked a few times to make sure this was real and I began to feel tears forming. I looked over at Mitchie who had a humongous grin on her face.

"Baby, you did all of this?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Happy Birthday baby." She told me as I wrapped my arms around her neck and thanked her with a kiss.

"You have to be the best girlfriend ever." I smiled at her.

She grabbed my hand and led me over to a small table where my mom, her parents, and her two sisters were seated. She walked over to her dad and whispered something in his ear before walking back over and standing by me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Just a surprise for later. Go enjoy yourself! Aria, Erin and Morgan should be around there somewhere." She pointed at the dance floor and I spotted the three of them. "I've got to get something ready for later."

She hugged me and walked back over to her dad. I made my way over to the other girls and began to dance along with them.

"Hey birthday girl!" Aria said as I joined them.

"Happy birthday!" Erin and Morgan said in unison.

"Thanks guys and thanks for coming." I said with a smile.

The four of us dance around for a while. I kept my eyes out for Mitchie but I couldn't see her or her dad. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and I knew it was Mitchie. She kissed my cheek and began to move along with me to the beat.

"I just need somebody to love!" she sang along to the song as she held me tightly.

We danced like this until the end of the song and I turned around to hug her. I was so happy with everything. We walked over to the table where our family was and I took a seat. Mitchie sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned her head against mine as we tried to catch our breath from the dancing.

"Don't move!" Dallas said as she pulled out her phone. She positioned it in front of herself and a flash appeared. "Y'all are too damn cute!" she laughed as she looked at the picture.

"Thanks Dal, we know." Mitchie joked. She looked up a little and then turned her attention back to me. "Baby, I have to warn you… I have a few other surprises for you today."

"Oh gosh." I said jokingly.

"Trust me you're going to love them." She said as she stood up and placed both her hands on my eyes. I couldn't see a thing! "Okay, stand up!"

I did as she asked and the both of us turned a little. She removed her hands off of my face and yelled "Surprise!" I stared at my two best friends standing in front of me; Harper and Sophie!

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled as loudly as possible. "Harp! Soph! What are you guys doing here!" I ran over to the both of them and brought them into a tight embrace.

"We couldn't miss your eighteenth birthday Alex! Mitchie invited us to come. Paid for the trip and everything!" harper said and then mouthed 'thank you' to Mitchie.

"I can't believe you did that Mitch!" I said as I kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Y''all catch up, I'm going to get something ready." Mitchie said as she walked over to Dallas. How long was she going to be preparing things!

Sophie, Harper and I sat down and began to talk about everything we've missed out. They filled me in on what was happening at Eastway as well as what was happening with Nick.

"Guys, I really don't care how he's doing. I'm really happy here… with MY girlfriend." I told them. "I'm glad he finally got a girlfriend. Good for him." I said as I lifted my cup and pretended to toast him.

"Which speaking of… thanks for NOT telling me you got into a relationship." Sophie said with a pout. "I had to find out from this one!" she pointed at harper who shrugged.

"Sorry, Soph. I really am." I said.

"It's whatever. How long?" she asked.

"Five months in three days." I said proudly. "And still going strong." I added.

"Aw, it's good to see you happy Alex." Sophie said. "You gotten any action yet?" she asked with a wink.

"Soph…" Harper whispered.

"Yes actually." I said with a laugh.

"No way!" harper said as her eyes widened. "Alex, you went all the way?"

"A long time ago… Our first time was after the Taylor Swift show in Austin."

"First time? Are you guys like doing it non-stop?" Sophie joked.

"Uh, we aren't sex addicts guys. Just really into each other but we really haven't done it THAT much." I said.

"At least you're getting some…" Harper said. I laughed at her comment and Sophie joined me. "Ugh, I didn't miss this!" she scowled.

"Shut up, you know you miss me!" I joked. Harper nodded and Sophie smiled.

"We do." They both said.

Just as I was about to change the conversation, I saw Mitchie walk up to a little stage and stand in front of the microphone. She smiled as everyone began to clap.

"Thanks guys. Okay, so before I bring up the lovely birthday girl…" Mitchie started." I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight to celebrate my girlfriend's eighteenth birthday!"

Everyone began to cheer and clap as Mitchie pointed towards me. I felt my cheeks redden as everyone's attention turned to me.

"I don't think any of y'all know how much I love that girl!" Mitchie said. "So please help me bring her up here! Baby come up here!" she asked.

I slowly stood up from my seat and walked over to the small stage. The length was small but felt like an eternity. Mitchie stuck out her hand for me to climb up. When I was finally next to her, I grabbed her by the waist and brought her into a passionate embrace. I could hear everyone clapping and cheering as I did. I pulled back then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you" I whispered. She smiled and turned back to the group of people stand in front of us.

"Will you guys join me in singing this beautiful girl Happy Birthday?" she asked.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

I kept my eyes focused on Mitchie as the room began to sing me happy birthday. I completely forgot about feeling embarrassed, instead I was mesmerized by my own girlfriend. She smiled the entire time and kissed me on the cheek once the song was over.

"I love you too." She whispered in my ear before pulling back.

"Okay, so I have one big surprise for all of you…" Mitchie said as she turned to the people. "But first I need Alex to sit at that stool right there." She pointed to a stool near the edge of the stage and I did as she asked.

"I want you guys to please give a warm welcome to Taylor Swift." Mitchie said. My eyes widened as she mentioned Taylor's name. She had to be kidding. Before I could even catch my breath, I saw a tall blonde girl descend from the audience. She walked up the stage and stood in front of the stage.

"Hi Alex! It's good to see you again." Taylor said as she faced me.

All I could do was smiled, so I flashed her a huge smile.

"I was invited tonight by one of my dad's close friends and I couldn't pass up the offer. I'm going to be playing two songs, both of which Mitchie would like to dedicate to you Alex." She said as she smiled at me.

My mind was far beyond racing, I couldn't contain the thoughts that were trying to be processed in there. I looked at Taylor as she began to strum a familiar pattern.

"Ours." I whispered to myself before she began to sing. I felt a pair of hands re-wrap themselves around my waist and I knew Mitchie was behind me. She placed her chin on my shoulder as we began to sway to the song.

"You've outdone yourself babe." I whispered hoping she could hear me.

She continued to sing along to the song but I felt her tighten her grip around me. After Taylor finished her first song, she looked over at Mitchie and I and smiled.

"Please give it up for the cute couple over here!" she said as she pointed at Mitchie and I. I blushed a little as everyone's gaze came towards the both of us. Mitchie gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay, this next song is for the both of you." Taylor said as she pointed to us. I smiled and began to sway to the music.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine." Mitchie sang along but I could feel her looking at me as she sang it. As the song continued, I turned my face towards Mitchie's and allowed for our lips to come together.

When Taylor finished playing she walked back down from the stage and headed over to where Dallas and Mitchie's dad were. Mitchie thanked the people again and then asked the DJ to keep the music coming. She grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the room.

"Thank you so much for making it." Mitchie said as she hugged Taylor.

"Oh of course!" Taylor said. "Happy Birthday Alex." She said as she brought me into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I said. "That was literally so surreal." I admitted.

"Here follow me." Mitchie's dad said as the four of us followed. He took us into a smaller room that was connected to the party but a lot quieter. A man in a leather jacket was sitting on a couch and was looking up at all of us. Taylor went and sat next to him, while Mitchie's dad and Dallas sat in the couch next to it. There was one free chair left so Mitchie took it and I just sat on her lap.

"Hi Alex." The man said. "I'm Brett, I'm the owner of Wonderstruck records."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said. I couldn't believe I was meeting the man who made Taylor's carrer.

"Mitchie, would you like to inform Alex as to why we're in here?" her dad asked.

"Of course!" she told him and then looked up at me. "Okay, so… when I started planning this party I automatically thought about getting Taylor to come. I knew it was going to be a long shot so I BEGGED my dad to find a way. Thankfully he did." She said with a laugh.

I nodded and let her continue whatever she had to say.

"Once Taylor agreed I kind of had another favor to ask of her. I told her about how amazing you are with your music and I asked her if there was any way she could listen to you and maybe get the word out about you." She said. "And well, she went above and beyond."

"What do you mean?" I asked almost like if it was just the two of us in the room.

"Well, I asked my record label if there was any way they could get you as a new artist." Taylor said.

"But you haven't heard me yet." I laughed.

"That's why I'm here." The man said. "Taylor convinced me to come and take a listen. If all goes well we'd like to offer you a deal."

"Wow." I said. "Um, wow."

"Before you play for us and decide on whether or not you're willing to do this…" the man began " I should inform you about what would happen here after."

"What would happen?" I asked.

"If you agree to join our label then we'd need to start working on your album as soon as possible. We understand that you're in the process of finishing school, so we'd be willing to start you up in June. You'd fly to Los Angeles and be there for about a month. Once you finish that you'll start up a few promotional tours." He said. "Mitchie here told us you're going to be starting college in August so we wouldn't let that get in the way. Your tours would be planned for winter and summer breaks."

"Wait, really?" I asked. It seemed so weird that they'd be willing to work around my own schedule.

"Yes, really. If we see potential in you, we can always start you up slow for when you finish college you can get to the serious level." He said.

I was completely surprised by everything.

"But before we can come to a deal, I'd like to hear you." He said.

I looked around the room for a guitar and Taylor quickly offered me hers.

"Just play like you usually do but make it one of your own please." The man asked.

I stood up from Mitchie's lap and sat on the floor in front of her. I looked right at her as I began to play a few chords. She was my inspiration and this was the only way I could sing without getting nervous. I couldn't decide which one of my songs to play but then when Mitchie smiled I knew exactly which one.

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

"Amazing!" Taylor said as I finished the song. "Girl you are talented!"

"That was really good!" the man said. I stood up from my spot and sat back on Mitchie's lap.

"Thank you." I said.

"So the offer definitely stands. You have the kind of talent that we would love to work with." He said.

"I'm really liking the offer." I said. "But would I really get to finish college?"

"Yes. Like I said, we are willing to work with you if you're willing to work with us. In the next four years we can help build you up to be an incredible artist. By then you'll be finished with school and you'll be ready to better your career."

I turned my face to Mitchie and smiled. "What do you think babe?" I asked.

"I think you should take it. You deserve it so much Alex." She said.

"But wait, you said I'd be in LA from June to about… a month?" I asked.

"Yes that's correct. We want to work on your first album for a month then try and release it late July so you can do promo tours between then and before you begin college." He said.

"But Mitch, you have training most of the summer don't you?" I asked. Mitchie had to spend a large portion of her summer in training to play for the college soccer team.

"Yeah, but that's not going to stop you from doing this is it?"

"I don't know. Almost three months apart?" I asked.

"It's not three full months baby. You'll have a break between producing the album and starting the promotional tour… and even then I'm not going to have training EVERY day." Mitchie assured me. "We can work something out."

I looked down at my hands as I tried to think about what I want to do. "I'm just scared something like this would come between us…" I admitted.

She grabbed my face lightly and brought it down a little so our foreheads were touching. I almost forgot there were other people in the room.

"Baby, there's nothing that's going to come between us. I promise you." She said with a smile.

I closed my eyes and began to think about this amazing opportunity. If I were to take it, I'd be the luckiest girl on the planet. But I don't know if I can be away from Mitchie for so long. What if the distance tore us apart? What if she didn't want to be with me after I came back?

"We need a decision Alex." The man said, interrupting my train of thoughts. I took deep breath and closed my eyes again before replying.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"We need a decision Alex." The man said, interrupting my train of thoughts. I took deep breath and closed my eyes again before replying.

"I'll take it." I replied

"Awesome!" taylor said as she got up from her seat.

The man stood up as well and they both walked over to me. He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Welcome to the team Alex." He said. "We'll get contracts stuff covered within the next month."

"You are not going to regret this." Taylor said. "You have such an amazing talent. I'd love to actually do a song one day with you."

My heart almost sank at those words. I couldn't imaging myself doing a duet with my favorite singer, that's just impossible.

"Thank you so much." I said.

I felt Mitchie wrap her arms tightly around me and she looked up at me with a smile. I leaned my face down to kiss her forehead.

"I can't ever repay you for everything you do for me, Mitchie. You are constantly finding new ways to amaze me." I admitted.

"You always find a way to repay me." She whispered. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Alright, we have to head out. Taylor's got a show in Nashville tomorrow." The man said as they walked over to Mitchie's dad.

"Thanks again for coming tonight. This means a whole lot to us." Mitchie's dad told Taylor.

"It's no problem. A friend of my dad's is a friend of me!" she laughed. She hugged him and then hugged Dallas. Before she left she walked over and gave both Mitchie and I a huge hug.

"Have a safe flight." I said before she exited.

"So Alex, how are you feeling right now?" Dallas asked as walked over and placed her hand on my forehead.

"I'm at a loss of words really." I said. "I can't even explain."

"You are going to be so amazing out there." Mitchie told me.

"How did you guys even do this?" I asked.

"Like I said, I begged a lot and well, usually my parents don't like to hear me whine." Mitchie said with a smile. "Getting her here was fairly easy… getting the deal for you was a bit tough. I had to beg the man to let you finish college before you went.. big."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know how much going to college means to you and because I can't bear being away from you for long periods of time." She smiled.

"But I will be... you heard what he said about summer." I said.

"We will work things out, I promise. I don't train on the weekends so I can always fly to LA to see you then. And once your promo tour ends, we'll have the semesters to be together."

"I can't believe we're both getting to do what we love." I admitted. "This is so surreal."

"But you deserve it." She said as she pulled me into her. She kissed my forehead and then brought our lips together.

"Should we leave?" Dallas asked. I had completely forgotten that we weren't the only two there.

"No! But we do need to head back out there and see how the party is going." Mitchie said as she grabbed my hand.

The four of us walked back to the party. People were still dancing and having a good time. Mitchie spotted Sophie and Harper and led us to them.

"Hey guys." Mitchie said as she took the seat where I had been sitting earlier. She grabbed me by the waist and sat me on her lap.

"Hey you two." Harper said.

"Where'd y'all disappear to?" Sophie asked with a coy smile

"Oh nowhere, just had some business to take care of." I told them. I didn't wan to jinx anything with the record deal so I stayed hush.

"Ew, Lex!." Harper said.

"Shush, it's not what you're thinking." I laughed.

"So are you two enjoying yourselves?" Mitchie asked.

"Hell yes!" Sophie said. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough. I've missed this girl." She said as she pointed to me.

"It's no problem at all. I knew she'd want to see y'all." Mitchie said with smile.

The four of us sat there and talked for a while until Mitchie had to get up and walk back over to the microphone. She thanked everyone for coming and asked the DJ to play the last song of the night. Before he did, she walked over to me and asked for my hand.

"Can I have this dance, beautiful?" she asked. I gladly placed my hand in hers and she led me over to the small dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and she placed her hands on waist. I brought my forehead against hers and let the music move us. She had chosen Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, she knew how much I loved that song.

"I don't quite know how to say how I feel, those three words are said too much… they're not enough." I sang into her ear. I wanted her to know that's exactly how I felt.

She placed her lips against mine and kept them there for what felt like forever. Midway through the song, while my lips were still locked with Mitchie's, I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I broke the kiss and turned to see who it was.

"May I cut in?" my dad asked Mitchie. I felt tears begin to form as I threw my arms around my dad. Mitchie nodded and smiled then made her way over to sit with Dallas.

"Dad. You made it!" I said as the tears began to fall.

"Of course Lexie." He said as he danced along with me.

"I thought you had to stay in Atlanta for another week." I said.

"Yes, but then Mitchie called and asked me to come to your party and I couldn't turn that down." He said. "You've got a keeper Sel. That girl surely loves you." He admitted.

It felt good knowing my father was finally being comfortable with Mitchie and I. The past few months had been a little shaky with the whole situation.

"I know dad. I know." I said as I placed my head on his chest.

We stayed like that until the song ended and then we pulled apart. He gave me a hug and we walked over to the table where everyone was. He sat next to my mom and I went to stand behind Mitchie.

"Thank you for everything." I said as I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

People slowly started leaving the room but not before they would walk over to me and wish me a happy birthday. A while later when everyone but our families were gone, Mitchie grabbed my hand and led me to where all the presents were.

"Okay, open them now or come over and open them there." She told me.

"I'd rather wait 'til we get home." I said.

"Would you like to sleepover tonight?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said with a smile.

**Mitchie**

"Alright. Everyone ready?" I asked as we all finished tiding up what we could in the reception room of the hotel.

Everyone nodded and we all grabbed a few presents. We walked to Dallas' car and placed the presents in the back.

"Thank you guys for all of this." Alex said.

She hugged her parents and then mine. The four of them left to their cars and we finished loading the presents into the car before getting in. Dallas got into the drivers seat and I sat in the passenger seat, while Alex sat in the back with her presents.

"Successful day?" Dallas asked me.

I looked back at Alex who was looking out of the window with a huge smile on her face.

"I think so." I answered.

"I'm glad. Hey Alex, how you feeling now?" she asked her.

"I'm over the moon." Alex replied.

"So you girls want to accompany me to my appointment next week? I think they'll finally be telling me the sex of the baby." Dallas asked as we neared the house.

"Of course!" both Alex and I said in unison.

"I'm so excited." Dallas said with a smile.

We reached the house and three of us began to take out the presents and set them up in my room. When we were finished Dallas went to her room and Alex began to sift through what people had gotten her. There were a lot of gift cards and a few cards with cash. Some people got her dorm like decorations for college as well as cute photo frames.

"I have two little gifts for you." I said as she unwrapped the last of her presents.

"I think you've given me enough gifts today baby." She said with a smile.

"No, that's a negative." I said. I went to my closet and pulled out a small gift bag with a slightly bigger one. I handed them to her and she looked at them with a smile.

"Start with the bigger one." I told her.

She removed the paper from the bag and pulled out the lingerie. She looked at it with slight confusion at first then a smirk was plastered on her face.

"Mitchie, you're so kinky!" she said with a laugh. She brought the babydoll onto her body to see if it fit.

"I can't wait to see that on you." I said with a wink. She set it aside and continued to sift through the bigger bag. She pulled out a wrapped bundle and began to tear it apart.

"Underwear?" she asked as she pulled them out. "Oh…." She said as she noticed how seductive they were.

"And I can't wait to see you in that, either." I smiled.

"Hm, I have a feeling you got these more for yourself." She laughed.

"I might have, yeah."

"Geez, my girlfriend is such a sex addict!" she said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I have a really attractive girlfriend. It makes my hormones go crazy!" I admitted as I crawled over to her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Okay, okay." She said. "I still have one more."

She put the underwear beside the lingerie and grabbed the small bag. She removed the paper from inside and took out the small box. She looked at the box and smiled at me. She slowly opened the box and a huge grin appeared on her face as she noticed the locket.

"This is beautiful." She said as she removed it from the box.

She held it in her hand and stared at it. "You know you can open it, right?" I reminded her.

"I know, I know." She said as she began to open it. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I watched her look inside the locket. I don't know why I was getting emotional, but something about seeing her so happy made me get tears of joy.

"Oh my gosh, the picture." She gushed. "I love it so much!"

Inside the locket I had managed to place a picture of us in Austin, the one where I'm kissing her cheek and holding her closely. On the opposite side was a picture of us after I won state. In the picture I had my arms wrapped around her waist and had lifted her off the ground. Her forehead was against mine as we looked into each other's eyes with huge smiles. We looked completely lost in each other's arms.

"These have got to be my two favorite pictures." She smiled

"It's engraved too." I told her.

She closed it and turned it over to look. "10-05-11 forever and always." She read out loud. "You are amazing Mitchie." She said.

She closed her hand with the locket still inside and brought it to her heart. I leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "You're my everything baby." I whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

**Alex**

I woke up the morning after my birthday with my body tangled into Mitchie's. We were both in a long shirt and our underwear. I slowly moved out of her arms and walked over to the bathroom without her waking. When I came back I stood by the door and watched her sleep.

I could hear the rain falling outside and I thought about last night and everything she had done for me. Not only did she throw me a huge party, but she invited my closest friends from Austin while managing to get my dad to come too. I can't get over the fact that she had Taylor Swift play for me… or the fact that I'm getting a record deal. Everything seems so surreal. How I landed such an amazing girlfriend I don't know.

I walked over to her desk and grabbed the locket she had gotten me. I stared at it and let a tear fall down the side of my eye. I knew exactly how much she had spent on this because I had wanted to buy it for her once. I'd gone to the jewelry store at the nearby mall with the hopes of getting it for her, but it was far from my budget. I've always known Mitchie's parents had money but I hated that she would waste so much on me… when i can't do the same.

"Baby, you okay?" she said as the tears continued to fall. I didn't even notice her wake up. She was sitting up on her bed with a worried look on her face.

"Uh, yeah." I said wiping the tears.

"Alex … truth..." she said. "Come here."

I walked over to her and sat in front of her. "It's nothing." I lied.

"Alex, please tell me what's wrong." She begged.

"It's just that you do so much for me…" I said looking down at my hands.

"Because I love you."

"And I love you too but I can never repay you for all of this. How can I possibly repay you for everything you gave me last night?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't want you to repay me. I don't do it because I want to get something out of it." She said. "Actually I do want to get something out of it… a smile from you."

"You know I don't need things like that to make me smile, I just need you."

"And you'll always have me baby, but you deserve so much. I guess it's just a way to express my love for you." She told me. "I just love to see you smile."

"I just feel like the worst girlfriend ever. You've given me so much and I… well… I've given you nothing." I said as the tears came back.

"You're kidding me right? You've give me a reason to wake up in the morning and not feel like complete shit… you've given me a reason to smile every second of every day." She said. "Plus I don't think you know how good you are in bed. You've given me a good amount of… attention." She winked.

"But besides that… I just feel like…" I started to say but she placed her lips against mine.

We laid back and I stayed in her arms trying to fall back asleep. I let the rain outside soothe me and I slowly began to fall into a deep sleep. Just as I did, I felt my phone go off.

"Hey mom." I said as I answered the call.

"Alex, I think it's time for you to come home sweetie." My mom said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, your father wants to see you before he heads back to Atlanta."

"I'll have Mitchie take me then." I told her. I looked at Mitchie and made a face.

"Careful driving in this rain." She said and then hung up.

"Can you take me home?" I asked her with a smile.

"No you can walk." She joked. "Of course."

Mitchie went into Dallas' room and returned quickly with her sister's keys. We walked outside and made a quick run into the car.

"It's raining cats and dogs!" Mitchie exclaimed.

She pulled out slowly out of the parking lot and made her way over to my house. When we reached it, she stopped in front and looked over at me. I kissed her on the cheek and got out quickly. I ran up to the front door and waved goodbye as she drove away.

"I'm here mom!" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Alex!" my dad told me when I walked into the living room.

"Yo dad." I said with a nod.

"How was Mitchie's?"

"Good. After we opened the presents we just stayed up and watched a movie." I told him.

"Where are you presents?"

"I kind of had to leave them at her house, it's raining badly out there."

"Oh, well I was thinking maybe we could just spend time together today." He said. "Since we really haven't in so long… and I'm leaving tonight."

"That's why I'm here, dad." I laughed.

"So catch me up on life kid." He said as I sat beside him on the couch.

"Um, well I just turned eighteen and I'm in a serious relationship." I said.

"I already know that, Alex." He laughed.

"How's school going?"

"Fine. I'm ready to get out though."

"Typical senior mentality." He said. "How are you and Mitchie doing? What she did last night was really nice of her."

"I know, I'm extremely lucky. We're fine."

The both of us sat there for a while talking about different things he's missed while he's been gone. When the conversation began to die down he looked at the TV then back at me.

"Serious question here… Have the two of you had sex yet?" he asked.

"That makes me uncomfortable, dad."

"I know but I just want to make sure she's not pressuring you… after what you told me about Nick…"

"No dad, Mitchie's nothing like Nick." I cut him off. "But yes… we've had sex."

"She didn't pressure you into it?" he asked trying to be protective.

"No, we both wanted to do it." I admitted.

"It makes me sad to see you grow up so fast Lexie."

"I know but-" I started to say but I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reached for it and noticed Dallas was calling me.

"Hello." I answered.

"Alex?" Dallas asked slowly. I could tell she had been crying. Suddenly I felt goosebumps throughout my body.

"Yeah, Dallas are you okay?" I asked.

"No, no I'm not." She said into the phone. "Mitchie's….." she started but sobs filled the line.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. I stood up from my spot on the couch and began to walk around as I continued to listen to Dallas sob.

"Mitchie's in the hospital." She managed to choke out. "Please come."

I felt my body go numb. Without a chance to think about it, I grabbed my keys and ran over to my car. I didn't even remember telling my dad what was happening. As I drove to the hospital I tried to focus my mind on Mitchie. What could have happened to her? Not even an hour ago I was in her arms, breathing her in… but now, I'm rushing over to the hospital. I couldn't stop thinking about all the possibilities. Could she be in a serious condition?

When I reached the hospital I parked the car and quickly made my way into the building. I looked for Dallas and found her sitting on a chair in the waiting area. She was bent down with her head in between her hands.

"Dallas…" I whispered as I sat beside her. I placed my hand on her back and she looked up at me. "Please tell me she's okay."

"I….I don't know." She chocked out. "They called me and said she was involved in a car accident."

"Have you talked to anyone yet?" I asked.

"I've been here for ten minutes waiting for an answer." She told me. "No one's come out and said anything. I'm scared Alex … that's my little sister in there."

I felt my heart begin to beat at a faster speed as I thought about Mitchie lying in a hospital bed. I looked over at Dallas who was still crying her eyes out. I remembered a conversation with Mitchie once where she told me how she'd never want her sister to feel what she felt when she thought Dallas was going to die. I brought my arms around Dallas and placed my head on hers.

"She's going to be okay." I assured her as I hugged her tightly. I felt the tears begin to fall as I held onto Dallas.

A doctor appeared a few minutes later. "Dallas Torres?" he asked. Dallas and I got up and walked over to the man. He had an emotionless expression that I couldn't interpret.

Before the man could say anything I looked down at the promise ring Mitchie had given me and I placed a gentle kiss on it. Deep inside I knew she was going to be okay.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Dallas Torres?" The doctor said as he appeared. We stood up and walked over to him.

"That's me." Dallas said.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cole, I'd like to speak to you about your…" he looked down at his sheet. "Sister."

"Yes, Mitchie."

"She was involved in a car accident a while ago. It appears that she was driving and her car slipped off the road and collided with another car." The doctor informed us.

"Is…is she okay?" Dallas said through the sobs.

"She's doing well, yes. She has a few bruised ribs and suffered lacerations on both her legs. The bruising will heal on its own and we managed to close all wounds." He started. "Unfortunately, she also suffered a tear to her anterior cruciate ligament or her, ACL. This is a ligament located in the knee and we would need to perform surgery on her in the next week."

I looked at Dallas who had an expression of relief written all over her face.

"But, it appears she hit her head on the steering wheel and this caused her to go unconscious. Mitchie is experiencing what we call a grade 3 concussion. We placed her in a medically induced coma as a precautionary measure."

Dallas looked at me and I wiped away one of her tears. "Is there any way we can see her?" she asked as she turned back to the doctor.

"Yes, but she won't be conscious. It will take a few hours before she comes out of the coma." He admitted.

"We just want to see her, sir." Dallas said.

The doctor nodded and turned to lead us to Mitchie's room. Dallas wrapped her arm around my shoulder and placed her head against mine.

"You okay Alex?" she whispered to me.

"I'm just scared." I admitted. "You said she tore her acl?" I asked the doctor as we continued to walk.

"Yes, she did." He answered.

"What's the recovery time for that… I mean you said she needs surgery but…"

"She will need surgery this week and will require rehabilitation afterwards. These injuries usually have an approximate six month recovery period." He said.

"Six months?" I repeated.

"Yes. She's very healthy and appears to be in great shape, she's an athlete I can tell."

"She's planning on playing in college…" I said. "How long before she can play?"

"It will all depend on how she recovers, but usually it will be about 6 to 8 months before she'll be cleared to play."

The doctor stopped in front of a room and turned to look at the both of us.

"If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I'll be back to check on her regularly." He said as he opened the door for us. "When she awakens she'll be confused so just talk her through what I told you. There is a slight possibility of memory loss but we will have to see how things play out." He admitted.

Dallas and I both nodded before he left and we walked into the room. I looked at Mitchie's resting body and slowly walked over to her. I stopped when I reached her side. I bent down and kissed her lips. When I pulled back I noticed Dallas was standing on the opposite side.

"I'm still shaking." She whispered to me as she looked down at her little sister.

I took Mitchie's hand wrapped my fingers against hers. "I'm so scared." I admitted.

Dallas bent down and kissed her sister on the cheek. "I'll give you a minute, I should call my parents and let them know to come." She said as she walked over to my side. She brought her arms out and hugged me. "I'm outside if you need me."

I waited for Dallas to exit the room before I grabbed a chair and placed it beside Mitchie's bed. I sat down and placed both my hands around hers. I stared at her and felt the tears build up in my eyes.

"Baby, stay with me, okay?" I said. "I'm so sorry Mitch. I feel like this is my fault… you shouldn't have taken me home in that rain. I should have known…. I can't lose you." I chocked.

I leaned my head down and kissed her hand. I laid my head against her bed and kept my hand against hers.

"Everything okay?" Dallas asked as she walked back into the room.

"Yeah, no change." I said.

"My parents are on their way. They have to drop off Maddie at a friends and they'll be here." She said as she walked over to Mitchie's other side.

"Are you and the baby okay Dallas?" I asked.

"I'm fine... we're fine… just a little shaken up. It's not everyday that you get a call telling you your little sister's been in a car wreck." She said.

"Everything will be okay." I assured the two of us.

The two of us sat there waiting for something to happen. We waited for Mitchie to wake up but there was still no change.

The doctor walked in after an hour with Mitchie's parents following behind him. Mitchie's mom walked over to Dallas and wrapped her arms around her young pregnant daughter. After she pulled back from their embrace she walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Alex?" she asked me.

I nodded as I got up from my seat. "Just wish this wouldn't have happened." I said as the tears began to flow. She wrapped her hands around me and I leaned my head on her shoulder. "This is my fault…" I said quietly.

"No this isn't. Alex don't blame yourself." She told me. "Sometime things like this happen but you can't blame yourself sweetie."

We waited a few hours for Mitchie to finally awaken but when nothing was changing, her parents and Dallas all went to grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria. I stayed behind and held Mitchie's hand close to my heart. I didn't want to miss anything.

I had my head rested on her bed when suddenly I heard a soft moan. I looked up and saw Mitchie trying to open her eyes. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Alex?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, baby. I'm right here." I said as I leaned closer and held her hand tighter against me.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked slowly.

"You got into a car accident." I told her.

She moved her right hand up to her forehead and cringed as she did. "My head hurts." She said. "What's wrong with me?"

"You have a concussion… your heads probably going to be hurting for a while. You have a few bruised ribs too… so don't move around too much." I suggested. "You also… tore your acl." I said softly.

"M-my what?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Your ACL." I repeated.

"That takes forever to recover from." She croaked.

"Six months." I told her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she let the news sink in. She began to cry and I watched her squirm as she did.

"Be careful Mitch." I told her.

"Alex, I can't be out for six months." She cried. "I'll get my scholarship taken from me."

Just as Mitchie spoke, the doctor walked in. He looked at Mitchie and walked over toward us.

"Hello Mitchie." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts." She mumbled.

"It will for a while." He said. "I just need to check you out really fast."

"Doctor?" she asked. "Did I really tear my ACL?"

"Yes. Unfortunately you did."

Mitchie looked over at me and frowned. "I need to call my coach." She told me.

"We can worry about that later, Mitch." I told her. The doctor continued to run tests on Mitchie while I waited by the door. "Just worry about getting better, okay?"

Mitchie nodded and closed her eyes. I could tell she was still tired so I let her fall asleep. When the doctor finished her left the room and I sat back down next to her. A while later both her parents and Dallas returned.

"She woke up." I notified them. "I told her everything."

"How'd she take it?" her dad asked.

"Not well… she's worried about her knee."

"I figured she'd be." He said. "I need to contact her coach and see what's going to happen."

"Could she really lose it all?" I asked.

"It's possible… They say it's a six month recovery which would make her ready to play around September. Her season will run from august to November." He informed me. "It just depends what her coach wants."

"She'll never forgive me," I cried.

"Hey Alex, this isn't your fault." Dallas said. "Please stop blaming yourself."

"I just don't want her to lose her scholarship… she worked so hard for it." I said.

"We'll figure something out… I'm just going to call him now." Her dad said.

I watched as Mitchie's dad left the room to make the call. I got lost inside my mind as I thought about her losing something she's dreamed about for so long.

"I don't blame you." I heard Mitchie whisper. I turned my attention to her and I saw her looking down.

"What?"

"I don't blame you for this. Don't blame yourself." She said.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Mitchie!" Dallas said as she noticed her sister had awaken. She walked over to the and gently hugged her. "It's good to see that you're okay."

"Thanks Dal." She said and then turned her attention to me. "I was but I woke up when you were talking to my dad. I just couldn't get the strength to open my eyes."

I leaned down and brought our lips together. "I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Just then her father walked in and looked over at Mitchie. "Hey Mitchie." He smiled.

"Hi dad."

"So I just got off the phone with your coach from UT, and he said he'll fly in and discuss what's going to happen. He'll be here tomorrow." He told her.

"Did it sound bad?" she asked.

"No. We'll just have to wait and see." He admitted.

We stayed with Mitchie for a while until her parents and Dallas had to leave.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning." Her dad told her.

"Stay strong beautiful." Dallas told her as she left.

"Come lay with me." Mitchie asked when it was just the two of us.

"I won't fit." I said as I laughed.

She slowly moved herself over to the side and left a small space for me to lay. "Now you do." She said.

I placed myself beside her and propped my head up with my hand. "How you holding up?" I asked her.

"I've been better… I'm really nervous about tomorrow." She said.

"Don't think about it. I'm sure something will be worked out." I tried to assure her.

"It's hard not to think about it." She said.

"Mmm, I think I know a way to get your mind off of it." I said as I leaned in and brought my lips with hers.

"Good thinking." She said and then continued the kiss. "Will you stay with me?" she asked when we pulled apart.

"I'm not leaving your side." I told her. "Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake."

She leaned her head against mine and was quickly out. I stared up at the ceiling before I drifted off into sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**I had to change this story into Alex/Mitchie but everything besides the names remains the same. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning <strong>

**Mitchie**

"Hello Mitchie." A man said as he walked into my hospital room. He had long shaggy hair and was dressed in a burnt orange jacket with jeans. Instantly I knew this was my future coach." My names Ryan Goss, I'm the women's soccer coach over at the University of Texas." He informed me.

He walked over to me and stuck out his hand, which I quickly shook. Alex was asleep beside me, with her arms still wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Hi." I said as I shook his hand. He looked over at Alex and then back at me. "Lex, wake up." I said as I shook her a bit.

She woke and slowly rose up. "What's wrong?" she said confused.

"This is Ryan, he's the coach from UT." I told her as she stepped down from the bed and took a seat in her chair.

"Hi, I'm Alex." She said as she stood back up and leaned over me to shake the man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." She added.

"Would you like to sit?" I asked the man as I pointed to the chair on my right. The man nodded and sat where I had suggested.

"Well Mitchie, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better." I said. "But I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday."

"How's your knee?" he asked. "I spoke to the doctor a minute ago and he confirmed to me that you've torn your ACL."

"Yes… unfortunately." I said as I looked at Alex. She was settled into her chair with a blanket just watching the conversation play out.

"You understand the recovery period for these type of injuries, right?" he asked as I looked back at him.

"Yes. About six months… eight if I'm not lucky." I said.

"And you are aware that our season runs from August to November?" he asked. "With training staring in late June."

"Yes sir… I do." I said slowly. I felt like a child who had just gotten in trouble.

"So that would put you out for training and if we're lucky… just about a month of the season." He calculated.

"Which means you're going to have to take away my scholarship… right?" I asked as I looked down at my hands.

"Well that's what I'm here to speak to you about." He started. "In many cases like this… if a player isn't exactly a big deal then we do take away their scholarship, yes."

He looked at me and smiled. "But that is not the case here, Mitchie. You are an incredible player. I've seen your film and your talent would be very beneficial for my team. Of course we'd need you to get better first, but I am willing to wait. You have a lot of potential." He said.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"In college sports we have this term called redshirt. Have you ever watched college football?" he asked.

"Plenty of times." I said. Living with Dallas means watching football every weekend. Between college football and her beloved Cowboys… I've grown to love the sport.

"Well redshirting is very common in college football, but also utilized in sports like, soccer. What would happen is that we would put you as a medical redshirt."

"I don't really know what that is." I said with a small laugh.

"Well a medical redshirt refers to a player who's been injured and cannot compete for a season So you'd be given to opportunity to stay on the team, but you would not be able to compete until your second year, or your sophomore year of college. You'd be able to attend trainings, learn all plays, and be at all games… but you will not be able to play." He said.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Well there's two things to keep in mind if we were to medical redshirt you… one, your first year would not be covered under your scholarship. Two, you'd technically spend five years in college." He said.

I looked at him as I tried to piece everything together. "So I'd have to pay my first year… but the rest would be covered by my scholarship?"

"Yes. But once you start your second year the scholarship will cover it all." He started. "It's the best I can offer you."

I looked at my hands and then at Alex who had fallen back asleep.

"Could I have some time to think about it? I kind of want to know what my girlfriend and dad think." I said as I I turned my attention back to the man.

"That's fine. I'll be back later tonight, can you have an answer by then?" he asked.

I nodded and he got up. He shook my hand again and left.

"Lexie." I said loudly so she could hear me. "Alex!"

"What?" she said as she lifted her head up from her chair.

"We need to talk."

She stood from her chair and placed herself in the same position from earlier. "Okay, let's talk." She said with a smile. I explained to her everything the man had said. "Wait, so you'd have to be there for five years instead of four?" she asked.

"Yes. I know that we planned on spending the four years in college and then you venturing off into your music while I came and supported you… but I think I'm going to have to stay in college for that last year." I said. "I know it's kind of far from now but.."

"I think we'll find a way to work something out. I'm not going to let you give up something you love because we'll be apart. We'll find any possible way to see each other." She told me.

"So I should do it?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. "Your dad would pay for your first year, right?"

"More than likely. I mean, it's just that one year… other then that the scholarship would cover the rest." I admitted.

"Then I don't see what's stopping you. Think about it this way… that last year could help you have a chance with Women's national team. Can you imagine yourself?" she said with a smile.

"I can actually."

"So it's settled." She said. "No more worrying!" she laughed.

"I love you so much Alex." I said with a smile. "You're my little luck charm, you know that?"

"I try." She smiled and then leaned in to kiss me.

"Hey hey!" Dallas said as she opened the door. "How are you feeling Mitch?"

"How do you always manage to walk in on us having an intimate moment Dal?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry! I can come back." She said with a laugh.

"No, stay." Alex told her as she sat up from beside me. "We were just talking."

"What have I missed?" Dallas asked.

"Well the coach came by and discussed my options." I told her. "To keep the story short, they've found a way to let me stay."

"How exciting!" Dallas said.

"Yeah, they're putting me on medical redshirt." I told her.

"That's awesome Mitchie!" Dallas eyes opened wide. Of course she'd know what I was talking about.

"The only problem is that my scholarship won't cover my first year." I said.

"I'm sure Dad won't mind covering it." She said. "So I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises, Dal. What is it?" I asked.

"Would you like to see a sonogram of your… nephew?" she asked as she took out a small photo from her purse.

"You found out?' I asked. "I told you it's a boy!" I laughed.

"Yay, congrats Dallas!" Alex said.

Dallas handed me her sonogram and I stared at the little picture. I couldn't believe that was my baby nephew. I passed the picture on to Alex who smiled as she looked at it.

"Doctor said everything's going well." Dallas said when Alex handed her the sonogram. "I was worried with everything that happened to you… that I'd hurt the poor guy." She admitted.

"I'm glad he's okay. See, he's not even born yet and he's as tough as his aunt." I said with a laugh.

"You're so conceited baby." Alex said as she leaned back down and laid beside me.

A few minutes later I saw the door open and my doctor appeared. "Hello girls." He said as he walked in. "Mitchie, feeling better today?"

"Yes, much better." I said. "Still have a bit of a headache but other then that… I'm okay."

"I'm glad to hear. I came to just check on you and let you know about your surgery." He said. "We would like to do it tomorrow morning."

"The sooner the better, I guess." I told him.

" I have school tomorrow morning." Alex said as she looked up at me. "I want to be here for you when you wake up."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm sure Dallas can stay, and you can see me when you get out." I assured her.

"Fine…" she said with a pout. She kissed my cheek and then stood up from my side to let my doctor examine me. "I'll bring you a surprise then." She said.

"Babe… I hate surprises." I told her again.

"Oh well." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The doctor examined me and then took down a few notes in his notepad. He spoke to me about my surgery and what I should look forward to afterwards. Soon after he left I began to get tired. My eyes began to slowly shut as Dallas, Alex and I were talking.

"You tired?" Dallas asked.

"A little." I whispered.

"Get some rest. I'll be back here tomorrow as soon as school lets out." Alex said as she kissed my forehead. "Good luck tomorrow beautiful."

I smiled and grabbed her hand as she began to turn away. I pulled her in closer and pointed my finger to my lips. She bent down and placed her lips against mine. "Mmm, I love you." I said into the kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered as she pulled back. She looked over at Dallas who was wating to give me a hug. "You need a ride home Dal?" she asked her.

"Yes please. I had a friend drop me off." Dallas told her. She bent down to hug me then kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be here tomorrow morning, okay?"

I watched as Alex gathered her things and made her way out the door with Dallas following right behind her. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into sleep.

**Alex**

"Thanks for the ride, Alex." Dallas said as she got into my passenger seat.

"Oh of course!" I said. "Anytime you need, just let me know."

Dallas smiled and nodded. "You and my sister are too cute." She said with a huge grin. "I'm inspired by y'alls love."

"Aw. She's just a blessing." I said as I drove to her house. "I'm lucky to have her."

"You know she'd do anything for you right?" she asked me. "Thank you so much for being there for her like you are."

"No need to thank me. I love her too much to not be supportive." I smiled. I pulled up to her driveway and watched as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You get a good rest and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." She told me as she hugged me. I waited for her to go inside before I pulled out and left.

I was on my way home when suddenly an idea popped up in my head. I drove over to the nearest Walgreen's. I went in and began to look for Mitchie's surprise. I figured I'd buy everything now so I didn't have to go after school tomorrow. I didn't want to waste more time away from her.

"Will this be all?" the cashier asked as she bagged my items. I nodded and she asked me to pay. I swiped my credit card and waited for her to finish my transaction. "Thank you." She said as she handed me my receipt and bags.

I walked to my car and placed the bags in the passenger seat. I had bought Mitchie a giant teddy bear, a large box of her favorite chocolates, a dozen roses and her favorite magazine, cosmo.

…

**Next Day**

"Okay class, please remember your chapter test will be next class." My teacher said as everyone began to gather their things to leave. "Please make sure you study!"

As soon as the bell rang I sprinted to my car and tossed my backpack in the backseat. I started the engine and began the drive over to the hospital. All throughout the day I had spent checking my phone for updates from Dallas. She had notified me at lunch that Mitchie's surgery had gone well and she was recovering now.

I parked the car in the hospital garage and grabbed the presents I had purchased the night before. The giant teddy bear was almost half my size. I made my way over to Mitchie's room and knocked on it before entering.

"Hey," Dallas said as she saw me. "Wow, let me help you."

She grabbed the bags and flowers from my hand as I placed the giant teddy bear on one of the chairs. I looked over at Mitchie who was sleeping soundly.

"How long has she been asleep?" I asked Dallas as she handed me the rest of my presents.

"Just about an hour… I'm going to get some lunch in the cafeteria. This little guy's been hungry all day." She said with a laugh. "I'll give the two of you some time.

I waited for Dallas to leave before I walked over to Mitchie's side. I leaned down and brought our lips together. I felt her release a soft moan so I continued to place kisses on her lips.

"Mmm." She said. "Hey." She smiled up at me.

"I brought you a little gift" I said with my hands behind my back.

I brought out my arms to the front and handed her the flowers with the chocolate. She smiled as she took both into her hands.

"You didn't have to do that, Lex." She told me.

"And I also got you that." I said as I moved to the side and pointed to the giant teddy bear.

"Aw, it's so cute!" she said. "Thanks baby. I love it!"

"One last thing." I said as I handed her the magazine. "Cosmo, your favorite." I said.

"You are the best girlfriend ever! Come here." She told me as she placed her gifts on her lap and opened up her arms. I walked over and hugged her. "Lay with me, let's read." She told me.

I grabbed the roses and chocolates and set them aside. I laid out beside her in my usual position.

"Oh la la. Fifty sex tips." She said as she read the cover. "You definitely know me too well."

"Geez babe, you're so kinky!" I laughed. "Any worth trying out?" I asked with a wink.

"Give me time to recover and maybe we will." she said with a sly smile.

"Damn. I was looking forward to getting some on this lovely bed." I joked.

"Who's the kinky one now?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

I smiled at her and then rested my head on her shoulder as we perused through her new magazine. I laid there in her arms just enjoying the moment.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Mitch**

"You're coming along great, Mitchie." My rehabilitator said. "You're progressing great."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

She handed me my brace and I began to put it on. One of the most important things I had to do if I wanted to recover well was to always have this brace on. It's quite unattractive but if it means me playing… then I'll do it.

"Do these exercises at home and I will see you next week." She said before she opened the door for me.

I walked out of the room and made my way towards the front of the building. I waved goodbye to the lady in the front desk and left through the front door. The sun was beaming into my eyes as I looked for my girlfriend's car. I stood there searching but couldn't find it.

"Mitch!" I heard Alex yell from afar. I looked over and noticed she was standing out of her drivers seat.

I slowly walked over towards her. I was still on my crutches so the time it took to reach her seemed like forever. I made my way over and stopped on the passenger side. She walked over and kissed my cheek before opening the door for me to sit. She stuck her hand out to help me get in and then placed my crutches in her back seat. This had been the constant routine for the past month since my surgery. She'd pick me up from my rehab sessions and always help me get into the car.

"Thank you beautiful." I told her. She smiled at me and walked back over to the drivers seat.

"My pleasure." She said. "How'd it go?"

"It went well." I said. "I think I can go off crutches by next week. She said everything is going great."

"I'm glad." She smiled as she began to drive.

"What are we doing for tomorrow?" I asked as I looked at her.

Tomorrow was our six-month anniversary and we had spent the past few days trying to decide what to do. Between trying to finish school and my constant rehab, we never had time to go out and enjoy each other the past month. Alex would usually just come over and spend time with me at home.

"Anything. I just want a date night with you again. It feels like forever since we've had one." She said as she kept her eyes on the road. We sat there in silence trying to figure out something to do. "I got it!" she said as she pulled up to my driveway.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" I asked with excitement as we slowly entered the house.

Alex grabbed my crutches from me and placed them aside before she swooped me off my feet and carried me upstairs. "No, I prefer to leave it as a surprise." She said with a smile.

She carried me over to my bed and then kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back." She told me as she made her way out of my room.

**Alex**

I walked over to Dallas' room and knocked on her door. I waited for the approval before opening the door and walking in. She was lying on her bed reading a 'What to expect when you're expecting' book.

"Hey Dal." I said as I closed the door behind me. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, what's the matter? You two okay?" she asked as she lifted her head from the book.

"Oh yeah, no problem at all. I just wanted to ask for a… favor." I said as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm all ears." She said with a smile.

"Well, you know how tomorrow is our six-month right?" she nodded so I continued. "I really want to do something special for Mitch since we haven't really had a lot of alone time since her accident."

"And you want me out of the house?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Sorta… yeah, actually." I admitted.

"No problem. I've actually been meaning to go to my parent's house. Now that I have my car fixed, I think I'll do that." She said. "What are you planning?" she asked.

"I just want to give her a night that she deserves. I'll cook dinner and well you know the rest." I said with a sly smile.

"Great, my little sister has a better sex life than I do." She laughed.

"Apparently not." I joked as I pointed to her belly.

"Well you two can have the house to yourselves tomorrow. I'll be out of your hair." She smiled.

"I kind of need another favor too…"

"Anything." She said.

"Is there anyway you can take her out tomorrow before and I can set things up?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. She's been bugging me about going shopping for the baby, so I'll take her to do that." she said. "How long will you need?"

"Two hours tops?" I calculated. "Be back by like, five?"

"Roger that." She smiled. "You're a sweet girlfriend for doing all of this."

"I try… I just want her to know that I'm still 110% madly in love with her." I smiled. "Plus she needs something to get her mind off all this school and rehab stress."

"Well it's a plan then. I'll text you tomorrow when we leave and you can just come over and do whatever you need to. You still have that spare key I gave you?" she asked.

"Yes! Thank you so much Dal!" I said as I hugged her. "You're literally the best sister I've never had."

"Love you too sis." She winked.

I left her room and walked back to Mitchie's. She was laying out on her bed dead asleep. Usually she came back from her rehab sessions pretty tired, so I just kissed her cheek and let her sleep. "Goodnight baby." I whispered before leaving.

**Next Day**

"Happy six month anniversary, Mitch." I said as she climbed into my drivers seat. I was looking forward to her surprise tonight but first we had to go to school.

"Thank you. Happy anniversary to you too." She smiled. She leaned over and hugged me then placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I got you something." I said as I handed her a mix CD.

"Aw, Lex." She said. She removed the small track list I had placed with the cd case and began to look through it.

"Ours? Mine? Chasing Cars?" she said. "These are all our songs. I love it." She smiled. "What's this one?"

I looked over at what she was pointing at. It was the last song titled 'Untitled'.

"It's a song I wrote for you and somehow recorded." I laughed.

"I can't wait to hear it." She smiled.

We got to school and went our separate ways into class. Each second passed by slowly as the classes progressed. We spent lunch together with our friends and then went back to our last period. When I walked into my last class, I felt my phone vibrate so I took it out and checked who had texted.

_Dallas: I'm picking up Mitch right after school. Feel free to come over whenever._

_Alex: Thank you. Just have her back at five, :)_

I focused my attention back to the class and my teacher began his lesson. A few chapters and exercises later the bell rang. I gathered my things and walked over to my locker. Like usually, Mitchie was leaning against it waiting for me.

"Dallas is picking me up." She said with a pout. "The one day I want to be with you, she chooses to go baby shopping."

"Well go and have fun. I'll see you after… we'll go out." I lied. She smiled at me and then kissed my lips.

"I love you." She said as she left.

I grabbed what I needed from my locker and walked over to my car. I threw my things in the back and drove over to Mitchie's house. I had gotten everything I needed last night so I would have enough time to decorate. Once I finished setting everything up, I began to cook her favorite meal.

"If music ever fails, I can become an amazing chef." I thought to myself as I cooked.

I was so caught up with making the food that I didn't realize it was almost five. I heard my phone go off so I sprinted over to check it.

_Dallas: We're almost there. Ready?_

_Alex: Yes. Thank you!_

I left the food to finish cooking on the stove while I checked to make sure everything was perfect. The table was set up exactly how I had imagined and her room was perfectly decorated. I grabbed the small bouquet of flowers and stood with them while I waited for Mitchie to arrive. Before I knew it I heard the front door unlock and open. I listened closely as Mitchie's crutches collided with the floor.

"Oh my gosh." She let out as she came into the dining room. "Baby…"

I walked over to her and placed the flowers in front of me. "I love you so much beautiful." I said.

Mitchie stared at the table in awe and then placed her crutches aside. She threw her arms around my neck and brought her lips against mine in passionate way.

"Are you ready for a good night?" I asked as I pulled back from the kiss. She smiled and that was the only answer I needed. I was ready to give her a night that she truly deserved.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just wanted to get something to y'all since I spent all of yesterday changing the names. I'll try and update later with the next chapter. I'll continue from where i'm leaving off. What do you think is going to or want to happen on their anniversary date? :) Thank you for the reviews. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie<strong>

"Are you ready for a good night?" Alex asked as she pulled back from our embrace. I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand. We walked slowly over to the table and she pulled out a chair for me to sit in. "Look at you… you didn't even use your crutches." She smiled.

I took a seat and extended my leg. I watched as she twirled and went over to the kitchen. I sat and admired every little thing about the table. The room was dimmed and she had set up two tall candles in between our seats. There were small rose petals that surrounded the outer area of the candles.

"I made your favorite." Alex said as she walked back into the room. She had two plates; one in each hand. She walked over to me and placed a plate in front of me. My eyes widened as I looked down at what she had made.

"Bow tie pasta… You know me too well Russo." I told her as I took a small bite. "Heavenly." I sang.

She took a seat across from me and took a bite of her own. "I get better every time!" she laughed.

"This is amazing. Not just the food… but everything." I said as I looked at the table. "How did you manage all of this?"

"Dallas helped. I asked her to get you out of the house for a bit." She laughed. "And to stay out for a while herself."

"You're perfect, Alex." I told her. I continued to eat the meal she had prepared. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked over at her. I hadn't felt this way since the first month that we were going out. "I don't know why… but I'm nervous." I admitted.

"Nervous about what?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Being near you. I don't know… It's like I'm falling in love with you all over again." I admitted.

She smiled and took a bite of her pasta. I watched as she slowly removed the fork from her mouth and licked her lips, something about that turned me on.

"How long did you say Dallas will be out?" I asked.

"She's staying at your parent's house." She said.

"Oh." I smirked. "Good to know."

I finished my meal and watched as Alex got up to take the plates to the kitchen. As she left the room I let out a deep breath. Something about the way she looked made me wish I could take her upstairs and explore every inch of her body. She was dressed in a short black dress that reached the middle of her thighs. I admired every inch of her body as she walked back in from the kitchen.

"You okay?" she asked as she stood right in front of me.

"Just enjoying the view." I said as I pointed to her. "You realize you're drop dead gorgeous, right?" I asked her.

She bent down and placed her face inches from mine. My eyes could help but wander away from hers and focus themselves onto her chest. Was she trying to drive me insane? "Eyes up here." She said as she pointed to her beautiful brown eyes.

I lifted my gaze back up to her and gave her an apologetic smile. She extended her hands out for me to take. I placed both my hands in hers and she pulled me up. I let my arms wrap around her neck as she placed her hands on my waist. "You're a tease Alex Russo." I whispered into her ear.

She let out a chuckle and looked me right in the eyes. "I want to show you something." She said as she pulled away and led me to the stairs. She helped me make my way up to my room.

"Go in." she said as we stopped in front of my closed bedroom door.

I opened the door slowly and took a step inside. Just like the dining room, the room was dimmed with various candles set up all around. A path of rose pedals lead from the door to my surprisingly decorated bed. I walked over towards my bed with Alex's arm wrapped around my waist, supporting me in case my knee gave out.

I felt my body weaken as I paused to admire what she had done. She had laid out an array of rose petals in the shape of a giant heart. Inside of the heart were more rose petals that spelt out 'Marry Me'.

I looked over at Alex whose eyes were locked on me. She had a huge smile on her face as she watched my reaction. She placed her hands in mine and looked down before bringing her gaze back up to my eyes.

"Mitchie…" she started as she got down on one knee. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I watched my girlfriend kneel in front of me. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. The past six months have been pure bliss. I wake up every morning and thank the lord for giving me you. When I met you all I could think about was how great you made me feel. You showed me that love does exist, you took a broken girl and fixed her… you taught me how to love." She said with a smile.

"I've spent the past few days reminiscing on the last six months and there's nothing I want more than to make this last forever. I know we're still young and hell, we've got a lot to look forward to, but I want to make you mine until my last dying breath. I love you dearly. Mitchie Torres, please make me the happiest woman I know. Will you marry me?" She asked as she took my left hand and brought up a small box.

I stared down at her as the tears in my eyes began to fall. She smiled up at me as I tried to let the words out. "Yes… Yes…" I said twice trying to make sense of everything. She removed the ring from the tiny box and placed it on my left ring finger. She grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it before standing up.

"I love you Alex. I'm so madly in love with you. There's nothing more that I want then to spend forever with you." I told her as she wrapped her arms around neck. She looked at me in the eyes before locking her lips against mine. She kissed me with passion and love. I felt myself get light-headed at the touch of her lips on mine. My body gave in and I fell backwards onto the bed. "I'm so sorry." I said with a chuckle.

Alex broke the space between us and laughed as she realized what had just happened. "I should have been careful, I forgot you don't have your crutches." She said. I moved back on the bed to make room for her to lay with me but instead she shook her head. "I have another surprise." she said.

She left the room and I stared at the door in confusion. I waited for her to walk back in but she didn't.

"Lex.." I said loudly. Just as I did she appeared from the bathroom clad in nothing but the lingerie I had given her for her birthday. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I looked at her with admiration. "Damn." I let out.

"How do I look?" she asked as she crawled onto the bed and knelt in front of me. I propped myself up on my elbows and examined at every inch of her.

"You're going to drive me insane, Lex." I said as I placed my hands on her waist and brought her on top of me. "You look beautiful. I love you, fiancé" I said as I placed my lips on hers.

"Make love to me like it's our first time." She whispered into my ear as I removed my shirt. Before I could even reply I was completely naked, running my hands all over her body.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I said between each kiss I placed her body. I slowly removed her lingerie and let our bodies intertwine. "I love every single thing about you." I said before beginning to make love to her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on letting them stay engaged for a while... no marriage for now. Let me know what y'all think. Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Alex**

I woke up with Mitchie's body intertwined with mine. She had her head lightly resting on my chest, right on my heart. My eyes slowly opened as I tried to soak in the moment. It wasn't long before I realized the both of us were completely naked. I kissed her head and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Mmm Lex." She whispered, still groggy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." I apologized.

I watched as she lifted her head a little and placed it on my shoulder. Her face was inches from mine so I leaned in and closed the space. I placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose and then one on her lips. She smiled into it and brought her hand up to my cheek.

"I could get used to this… waking up to you every morning." She said as she moved a small strand of hair from my face. "Did last night really happen?" she asked.

The thought of last night brought butterflies to my stomach, I can't believe I proposed to my girlfriend.

**_*Flashback*_**

I led Mitchie up the stairs and over to her room. I had spent the past few hours decorating it and making it perfect. The door was closed and I watched as Mitchie's face formed a confused expression. She always hated having her door closed, this was a first.

"Go in." I tell her. As she grabs the doorknob I feel my body weaken, for a split second I almost forgot how to breathe.

Mitchie walked into her room and paused to look around at the decorations. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she took in the room. A smile formed on her face as she noticed the rose petals on the floor that led to her bed. As she reached the edge of her bed, her body froze and she started down at the message. She turned her attention to me and I let a smile take over my face. I took her hands into mine and slowly knelt down on one knee. The nerves completely disappeared, as I looked her in the eyes.

The past few days I had spent practicing the exact words that I was now telling my beautiful girlfriend. I let the words flow as I brought a small box up to show Mitchie. I slowly opened it and revealed a shining ring. I had been saving my money to buy myself a new guitar, but I found this a more useful way of spending it. I took the small ring from the box and grabbed Mitchie's left hand. I had to break eye contact as I placed the ring on her left ring finger.

Hearing her say yes gave me a feeling I had never felt before. She always found a way of making me feel happy and special, but this… this was different. I felt complete. I stood up and wrapped my arms tightly around her neck. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and then brought our lips together. I knew this was the real thing, I knew she was the one for me.

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Yes, last night was real." I said with a smile as I brought myself back from my daydream. "Everything about last night was real."

Mitchie turned her body to face the ceiling and brought up her left hand. She stared at the ring I had given her and a huge grin plastered her face. "It's beautiful." She said.

"You're beautiful." I told her as I turned and leaned my head on my hand.

"I can't believe we're engaged." She said. "I can't believe I get to call you my fiancé." She smiled.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you." I told her.

Just as I was leaning in to kiss her cheek I heard the door downstairs slam. Mitchie looked over at me with a surprised face and I just shrugged.

"Mitch… I'm home!" Dallas said from downstairs.

I looked down and noticed Mitchie and I were still completely naked. I sat up and tried to locate my clothes but nothing was close. I noticed the lingerie pieces all thrown about. Mitchie slowly made her way over to the door and closed it before making her way over to her closet.

"Mitch?" Dallas asked. I could hear her walking up the stairs.

"Uh, just hold on." Mitchie told her as she grabbed a shirt from her closet and threw it on along with the rest of her clothes. She threw me a shirt and pajama bottoms and I quickly dressed. When the both of us were descent Mitchie opened the door to her room.

"Hey guys." Dallas said, completely oblivious to what she had just missed. "Good night?" she asked.

"Amazing." Mitchie said as she walked over to the bed and sat beside me. She looked at me and then nodded to her left hand. I smiled and she looked back up to her older sister. "I have something I want to tell you." She told her.

Dallas walked over to the two of us and sat a few inches from Mitchie. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Mitchie admitted. "Alex and i… we're... engaged." She admitted as she brought her hand up to show her sister the ring.

Dallas' eyes almost popped out of her face. She brought her hand up to her mouth as she let out a huge gasp. "Mitchie! Oh my gosh." She squeeled. She lightly grabbed her sister's hand and looked at the ring in amazement. "Congratulations!"

She nearly threw herself as she brought her arms around her sister's neck. She pulled back and then looked at me. "Thanks for not telling me!" she joked.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise." I told her.

"I'm happy for y'all" Dallas said. "This little guy is going to have two amazing aunts…"she said as she looked at her belly.

"I want to tell my parents." Mitchie said as the room grew quiet. "Can we go later?"

"Oh… your dad kind of already knows." I admitted. "Call me cliché but I asked him for permission to marry you."

"Aw, baby." She said as she leaned into me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You're flawless." She said.

Mitchie began to tell Dallas every detail about last night, well every detail until after the proposal… I don't think her sister would like to know what happened after. I watched the two of them as I slipped into another day dream.

***Flashback***

I stood in front of Mitchie's parents house and stared at the doorbell. So many emotions were running through my body as I slowly brought up my hand and drew the courage to ring the bell. A few minutes passed before Mitchie's little sister, Maddie, suddenly opened the door.

"Alex!" she said as she wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Hey Maddie, how are you?" I asked as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Good. Where's Mitchie?" she asked as she tilted her little head.

"She's working on getting her leg better." I told her. "Your dad home?"

She nodded and then grabbed my hand. I felt her little fingers wrap around three of mine as she led me to the living room. Her dad was sitting in a recliner watching a soccer game.

"Daddy. Alex is here." Maddie told him. He turned his attention to us and stood up. The tiny girl turned away and left.

"Hey Alex." He said as he hugged me. "Where's Michelle?"

I could tell he was worried by the way he said her name. Mitchie hated being called by her real name. "I just dropped her off at her rehab session." I told him.

He sat back down in his recliner and looked back at me. "Make yourself at home." he said. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I felt my body begin to stiffen as I tried to ignore the nerves. I looked down at my hands and sighed. "Are you okay Alex?" he asked.

"I'm f-fine. There's just something I'd l-like to discuss… no, ask you." I said as I stuttered.

"Ask away." He said as he turned the TV volume down.

"I am head over heels in love with your daughter, sir. I want to be with her for the rest of my life and well, I wanted to ask your permission to marry her." I told him as I tried to let my words come out right.

"Alex, you're asking me for permission to marry her?" he asked with a chuckle. "That's kind of out of date, isn't it?"

"I… well… I thought I'd ask you before I ask her." I admitted. "Is that a yes?"

"I guess if we're going to do this, we can do it right." He said as he sat up. "What are your plans for the future, Alex?"

"Well as you know I have the record deal in the works and hopefully once I finish college I can continue with the deal and make a name out of myself. If that doesn't work out I'll always have by college degree… I want to be able to provided for the two of us. I promise this engagement isn't out of the blue, I've thought long an hard about it." I admitted. "You can count on me to protect her and provide for her. I promise."

"That's good." He said. "Can you guarantee me a few grandkids too?" he asked.

"We've talked about it…" I told him.

"Then you have my permission, Alex. You take care of my little girl." He said. "I know I can trust you with that." He smiled.

I stood up and hugged my soon to be father in law. "Thank you so much Mr. Torres." I said with a smile.

"Ah, no more Mr. Torres… call me dad." He smiled and hugged me again. "Welcome to the family, Alex."

***End Flashback***

"Lex, babe." Mitchie said as she tried to get my attention. I was too zoned out, daydreaming. I felt her press her lips against mine and then I was brought back to reality.

"Sorry." I said as she pulled back. "Just got caught up daydreaming."

Both Dallas and Mitchie looked at me like I had just gone crazy. They looked at each other and began to laugh. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're cute when you zone off." Mitchie said.

"What you did for Mitchie sounds amazing. You literally have to be the best girlfriend." Dallas said told me. I remembered the conversation she and Mitchie were having before I zoned off. "Where can I get one just like you?" she joked.

Mitchie smiled and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Sorry Dal, she's one of a kind… and mine." She said and then kissed my cheek.

Dallas smiled at the both of us and then slowly stood up. "Alright you two lovebirds, I'm going to go make breakfast."

She walked over towards the door and paused before turning back. "By the way, I can tell someone got a sweet reward for the engagement." She said as she pointed to the lingerie that had found it's way to different sections of the room last night. "You two make bunnies look innocent." She said as she laughed and left the room.

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter... It was my favorite to write. Hope you enjoyed this one, please review 3**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later (Two weeks before graduation)<strong>

**Alex**

"Hello, is this Alex Russo?" a manly voice asked as I answered my cell phone.

"Yeah, this is her." I said suspiciously in response. I was siting in my drivers seat waiting for Mitchie to finish her rehab session.

"Hey Alex, this is Brett from Wonderstruck Records. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You?" I asked politely.

"Great. I'm calling because we've got an opening for you to start recording." He said. "We would like to start working with you this weekend if you're available."

"This weekend? That's… so sudden." I admitted.

"We can fly you and a guest out to LA this Friday and start the process. You would only be here until Sunday and then we'd need you back as soon as summer starts."

"Why do I need to go so early?" I asked confused.

"We want to get you accustomed to everything. We'd like to get you to record at least one song and for you to meet your team." He said. "Everything's already scheduled and set up, we just need your confirmation."

I looked out at the building doors hoping Mitchie would appear but nothing. I was trying to process the information that Brett had just told me but everything seemed so sudden.

"What time is the flight on Friday?" I asked.

"8 AM." He said. "Once you get to LA we will have a chauffer waiting for you, he'll bring you to the label and we can get started."

"I.. I have school at that time." I told him. Why couldn't we just wait two weeks until I was graduated before starting?

"We understand, but one day you miss won't hurt you, right? I mean, aren't you graduating soon?" he asked rhetorically. "We really do need you to start this album as fast as possible."

"Okay, I'll do it." I said. "I'll be there."

"Great!" he said. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes… you said I can bring a guest?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, the trip is covered for you and a guest." He said. "I'll see you Friday, Alex."

"Thank you." I said as I hung up.

Just as the conversation ended I noticed Mitchie walking out of the building. She was walking over towards my car so I got out to greet her.

"Hey beautiful." I said as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mm, hey to you too." She laughed.

"I've got news for you." I told her with a smile. We walked over to the passenger side and I opened the door for her to get in. Once she was seated I closed it and walked over to my side.

"Spill, Lex." She said as I started the car.

"Brett just called… you know, the owner of the record label I'm signed to?" I asked and she quickly nodded. "Well they want me to start working on the album this weekend."

"Already?" she asked. "I thought they were going to wait until the summer."

"Apparently they want to get started sooner, so I have to go in this weekend." I said. "But…"

"But what?" Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"I can bring a guest along." I said with a smile.

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Yes, so I was thinking I'll bring my mom." I joked.

Mitchie's smile turned into a frown. "Oh." She whispered.

"I'm just messing with you baby. Of course I want YOU to come with me!" I admitted.

She grinned and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I've never been to LA." She said.

"Neither have I. Maybe If I'm not stuck recording all day we can go out and explore." I told her as I focused my attention on the road.

"I'm so excited for you, Lex. You're going to make me proud." she said to me.

I pulled up to her driveway and put the car on park. "I'm just glad I'll have you there by my side." I said as I removed my seat belt and leaned over to her. I placed my lips on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. I pulled back and noticed her licking her lips. "I wish I could stay but I have to get home… mom wants to get some graduation stuff done." I told her.

"Call me tonight?" she asked. I nodded and then brought my lips against hers.

"Tell Dallas I said hey." I told her as she got out of the car.

"I will." She smiled. "I love you Alex. Drive safely." she said.

**Friday Morning**

**Mitchie**

"Do you have everything you need?" Dallas asked as I placed my suitcase by the front door.

"Yes. Clothes and everything… it's not like we're going to be gone for a week, Dal, it's just three days." I reminded her.

"I know, I know." She said. "Sorry."

"Dallas, there's no doubt you're going to be a great mom." I laughed. "But please don't worry about me, I'm a big girl remember?" I joked.

"No, to me you're still my little sister. Hence the LITTLE part. You need to call me when you get there, Mitch." She insisted.

I rolled my eyes at her and took a seat on the couch. "How's my nephew today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's moving around like crazy lately." She said as she sat beside me. "Feel!" she grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly.

"Oh gosh." I whispered. "Aw, Dal." I gushed.

"Weird huh?" she asked. Just as I removed my hand I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly got up and ran over to the front door.

"Alex!" I said as I opened the door to reveal my gorgeous fiancé. "Damn, you are looking good." I told her as I looked her up and down. She was wearing skinny jeans with a purple tank top. A tank top that made her chest stick out perfectly.

"Eyes up here, babe." She said as she walked into the house and pointed to her eyes that were currently covered by her turquoise colored sunglasses.

"Sorry, had to soak in the beauty." I laughed. "I gotta show you something!" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. We walked over to Dallas who was still siting on the coach.

"Hey Alex." She said as she looked over to the two us.

"I want to show her what you just showed me." I told her. I sat down beside my sister and grabbed Alex by the waist. I brought her down on my lap and took her hand into mine. "Feel this." I said as I placed her hand on Dallas' stomach.

"He's kicking!" she laughed as she brought her hand back.

"You see! There's no doubt he'll be like me!" I joked.

Alex laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "We've got to get going babe." She said. I loved when she called me that.

The two of us stood up and hugged Dallas before heading over to the front door. I grabbed my suitcase and we made our way out.

"They sent a car for me." she told me. "So I asked the man to stop here before we head to the airport."

We got into the backseat of the car and the man began his drive to the airport.

…

"You look nervous." Alex said as we took a seat in our plane seats.

"I'm not a fan of flying." I admitted. "I always get nervous."

"Well I'm here to hold you." She said with a smile. "Everything will be okay."

"I know that… cause you're with me." I smiled.

"Let's try and get your mind off of it." She started. "Let's play a game."

"Anything to get my mind off this plane ride." I said.

"Okay, twenty one questions." She smiled. "I'll ask first."

"It's like we're dating again." I laughed.

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Losing you." I said quickly.

"That's never going to happen, Mitch. I'm here to stay." She smiled. "Your turn."

"What would you say is your favorite thing about me?"

"Besides how good you are in bed?" she chuckled. "How incredible you are with me… in other words, the way you treat me."

"Like you deserve to be treated." I smiled.

"What do you look forward to most?"

"College… Living with you and getting to do whatever I want to you, whenever I want to." I winked.

"Kinky." She smirked.

"I'm about to get deep here… where do you see yourself in ten years miss Russo?" I asked like a reporter.

"In ten years, I'll hopefully have a few albums out. I'll be married to the most beautiful girl in the world and we'll hopefully be starting our family."

"I'd like to meet this beautiful girl of yours." I joked.

"I don't think that's possible… you see, she's so irresistible I'm afraid you'd take her from me." She winked.

"Well she's got to be one lucky lady if she's got you." I said as Alex leaned closer to me.

"If anyone's lucky it's me… she lights up my world." She smiled and brought her forehead against mine.

"Does she?" I asked. "Well you light up hers." I said as I broke the space between us. I brought my hand and cupped her cheek.

After a while of kissing and questions, the plane finally arrived in LA. I was thankful for Alex and how she was able to get my mind off of things. We exited the plane and made our way into the airport.

"Over there." Alex said as she pointed to a man in a suit who was holding a sign. "See, it says Alex Russo."

We walked over to the man and he placed his card down. "Hi. I'm Marco, I'll be your driver for this trip." He said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Alex, this here is my gir… fiancé Mitchie." She said as she caught herself.

We shook the man's hand and then he walked us over to his car. He opened the backseat door for us and we got in.

"Nice man." Alex said as she watched him place our suitcases into the trunk.

"I think he liked you." I laughed. "Well until you told him I was your fiancé… then he kind of just stood there awkwardly."

"Okay girls, you ready?" Marco asked as he got into the drivers seat. "I am to take you straight to the recording studio."

"That's fine." Alex said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Suddenly, I'm tired." She whispered to me.

"Don't fall asleep yet superstar, you've got some music to produce." I told her.

Marco began his drive to the recording studio. Occasionally he would look at the two of us through his mirror, it was clear he was a bit uncomfortable with Alex and I. At one point our eyes met in the mirror and he looked away before I could say anything. I looked out the window and wrapped my arms around Alex as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Lex, baby. Wake up" I said as the car came to a stop. I shook her a bit before she finally rose.

"We're here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said as we got out of the car.

"I will be back in a while to drive you to the hotel." Marco said as he closed the car door and walked back to the drivers seat.

Alex started towards the door of the recording studio and I quickly followed.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Let's do this." She smiled at me.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. I'm thinking of ending this part of the story soon and moving on to them in college in a separate story. As of now i'm going to add on their weekend in LA and then graduation. If you have any suggestions/comments i'm all ears, haha. Thank you for all the reviews guys.**

**NickiMinajlover - Usually after your tear an acl and get surgery you wear a brace... that's what Mitchie wears and it's easy to take off... so yes, she can still have sex. haah. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"You ready?" Mitchie asked as we walked to the door of the recording studio.

"Let's do this." I replied.

Mitchie opened the door and stood aside as I walked in. I took a deep breath before walking over to a lady in the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Alex Russo." I said. "I was told to come here…"

"Yes. Please take a seat and I will call Brett." She interrupted.

Mitchie and I took a seat where the lady had pointed and waited. A few minutes later a large door opened and Brett walked in.

"Hello, Alex! It's great to see you again." He said as he opened his arms for a hug.

"Good to see you too." I said as I hugged him.

"Hi Mitchie." He said as we pulled apart.

"Hi." She smiled.

"How have the two of you been enjoying LA so far?" he asked as he led us through the doors.

"It looks great." Mitchie said. "We really haven't seen much of it though."

"You'll get a chance to sometime." He said. "Okay, Alex. First we'd like to start by giving you a tour of the place… just so you can get used to where everything is."

"That's fine with me." I told him.

"Once we're done with that you have a meeting scheduled to meet your team and after that we will start recording." He said.

"Busy day." Mitchie laughed.

"So this here is the recording studio, plan to spend a lot of your time in here." He joked.

The three of us walked in and I immediately fell in love. It looked just like in the movies and youtube videos I'd seen. "This is incredible." I whispered.

Brett walked us through different parts of the studio and then took us over to a lounge. "This is what we like to call the 'chill lounge'." He joked. "This is where you can just come and hang out when you're not recording." He said.

I stared at the room in amazement. There was a long couch, a large TV, a pool table, and a mini fridge. "I could definitely get used to this." I joked.

"Mitchie, I'm going to have to ask you to stay in here for a while." Brett started. "I'm taking Alex into her meeting now."

"Oh, that's fine."Mitchie said as she continued to look at the room. "I'm sure I can find something to do in here." She said with a laugh.

"You ready Alex?" he asked me.

"Yes, just one second." I replied before wrapping my arms around Mitchie's waist. "I'll see you later beautiful." I said as I softly kissed her lips.

"Good luck, Lex." She said as she pulled back and walked over to the couch.

I followed Brett as he walked over to a small conference room beside the studio. As I walked in I noticed three other people already inside.

"Alex, this here is your team." Brett started.

I walked over and introduced myself to them. They each shook my head with a cookie cutter smile.

"Hi, I'm Jenna, I'm your manager." She said as she shook my hand.

"And I'm Liz, I'm your publicist." The next lady said.

"I'm Mark, I'm your album producer." He said as he shook my hand.

"Please take a seat." Brett said as he pointed to an empty chair. I did as he asked and began to look at my hands. There was no doubt I was nervous.

"First and foremost, we'd like to congratulate you on the record deal." Mark started. "Now, I'm here to speak to you about your album."

"I told Mark about how you're not only a singer but a songwriter as well, and he's willing to look through your music to see what could be incorporated into the album." Brett added.

"Did you bring a songbook or do you have your music with you?" Mark asked.

"I have all my songs recorded on my laptop." I told him. Every single song I'd written was recorded into my garageband on my computer. "Lyrics, voice and guitar." I said.

"Well this will make things much simpler." He said as he clapped his hands. "How many songs do you have?"

"I don't keep count. I just write and record what I'm feeling." I laughed. "I'm sure there's some in there that are complete crap."

I brought out my laptop from my small carry on bag and set it on the table. "We'll see which ones can stay. We also have a selection of songs for you to choose from too." He said.

I opened my music to Mark and he began to scroll through. He played portions of all my songs and took down notes in a small notepad. I felt awkward listening to myself sing.

"Okay, you've got a few that stick out." Mark said. "Untitled 4, Untitled 7, Untitled 12, and Untitled 15. Those are sure to make great hits!" he said.

"You think so?" Brett asked.

Mark nodded and played the songs again. He had chosen three songs I had written for Mitchie and one I had written back when Nick and I broke up.

"I Won't Apologize, Two Worlds Collide, Off the Chain and Love You Like a Love Song. Those are the names I gave the tracks. " I admitted. "In that order."

"I'm guessing the last three are for Mitchie." Brett laughed. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Who's Mitchie?" Liz asked. For someone who planned to be my publicist, she was very uninformed.

"My fiancé." I told her. "She's in the lounge right now."

Liz and Jenna gave each other a weird look and then both smiled at me.

"Okay Alex, we are going to stick with these four songs but we need you to choose from these here too." Mark said as he handed me a folder full of demo Cds. "These are all demos that we found could it you. We will have you record a large portion and choose which ones stay from there."

I continued to listen to Mark and Brett as they discussed the recording process with me and how everything would work after today. Occasionally I would look over at the Jenna and Liz who were whispering to one another and looking over at me.

"Is that fine with you?" Brett asked. I had been too busy trying to listen to the conversation going on between the two women that I didn't even realize what he had asked.

"Um, sorry can you repeat that?" I said apologetically.

"We need you back the day after graduation." Brett said.

"Oh… um… I guess that's fine." I said. I had planned to go to the beach with Mitchie and her family but I guess that would have to hold off.

"Great." Brett said as he high fived Mark. The two seemed like really good friends.

"Alex, there's something we'd like to discuss with you." Jenna, my new manager said. "You are engaged to a girl… correct?" she asked. I knew exactly where this was going.

"Yes, her name is Mitchie." I told her.

"Liz and I believe it'd be better if you keep that to yourself." She said. "You're a new artist and something like this will have the press down your throat."

"Something like this?" I said quietly. "Like me being engaged to a girl?"

"Once your album is out and your fame skyrockets, people are going to be interested in your personal life. It's not recommended that you start off admitting you're… gay." Liz said.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I asked.

"Well our best option is to give you a fake boyfriend.." Jenna started but I didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry but I can't pretend I'm with someone like that." I admitted.

"We'll revisit this later." Brett said. "Right now she needs to record."

"Brett, she's going to..." Jenna started to say before Brett looked at her.

"Jenna, drop it." He said. He stood up from his chair and signaled me to follow him. "Sorry about that, Alex." He said as we walked out of the room. "It's not something we'll have to worry about right now… but once the media gets notice of you… then they'll have to revisit the topic." He told me as we reached the studio room.

"I couldn't do something like that to Mitchie." I said.

"I know. But sometimes you have to do things in this industry that you don't like." He said. "You ready to record?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Born ready." I said.

Mark walked into the studio and smiled at the two of us. "Okay Alex. Let's start with I Won't Apologize." He said.

I went into the booth and began to sing my heart out. All my emotions from the conversation were coming out into the song.

**Mitchie**

"Good luck, Lex." I told Alex as she left for her meeting with Brett.

I sat down on the couch and looked around for something to do. There were so many things I could do but all I really wanted was to watch Alex record. Considering that wasn't an option, I grabbed the remote from the small table in front of the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channel but nothing interesting was on. I left the Tv on a random channel and instead texted my sister.

_Mitchie: Hey mom, we're here. _

_Dallas: You realize you texted me, right?_

_Mitchie: I did that on purpose ;)_

_Dallas: I hate you! How's LA?_

_Mitchie: Why does everyone keep asking that! I've literally seen nothing but an airport and a recording studio… LA is fantastic. _

_Dallas: You knew going into it that Alex was there to record, not to tour the city. How's the recording going?_

_Mitchie: I wouldn't know. I'm not allowed in there… and she's in a meeting right now._

_Dallas: Keep your chin up, Mitch. It's all part of the job… you know that._

_Mitchie: This summer is going to be harder than I imagined…_

_Dallas: Why? _

_Mitchie: We'll be apart for most of it between her recording here and me having to still attend the training sessions for the team. When I will get to see her she'll just be busy recording… or promoting… _

_Dallas: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, Mitch. You know how much this means to Alex and you know how much support she's going to need from you. The distance will be hard but that just means you'll have to go above and beyond when you do see her._

_Mitch: You're right. I love you Dallas, you always know exactly what to say :)_

I set my phone on the glass table in front of me and laid back on the couch. I thought about my conversation with Dallas as I drifted off into sleep.

…

"Mitchie, wake up!" Brett said as I slowly opened my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing. Alex asked me to check up on you." He said as he sat beside me.

"How's she doing?" I asked. I could hear music coming from a few rooms away and realized she was recording.

"Amazing! You should hear how great she's sounding. I think she's going to be a huge hit!" he said as his eyes grew wide.

"I could have told you that." I laughed. "When can I see her?" I asked.

"We usually don't allow people in the recording studio while the artist is recording… but since I'm the owner… I'll make an exception." He winked.

"I just want to see how she's doing, I won't disturb. I promise." I said as I lifted my hand.

Brett stood up and walked towards the door, I instantly followed behind him. We walked to a room two doors down from the lounge and he opened the door for me to go in.

"Your love is off the chain." Alex sang as she smiled into her mic.

She didn't realize I was standing there watching until she finished the song and looked over at Brett for approval. She waved at me and then blew me a kiss.

"I think we can call it a day." A man said as he pressed a button on his board. "You killed it, Alex!"

Alex removed her headphones and made her way over to us. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug. "How'd I do?" she asked.

"From what I saw... amazing." I said. "My girlfriend the popstar." I whispered in her ear.

"Your fiancé the popstar." She corrected me as she removed her arms from around me. "This is Mark by the way, he's my producer." She said as she pointed to the man who had just pressed the button.

"Nice to meet you, Mitchie." He said as he shook my hand.

"Been talking about me Russo?" I asked her with a raise of my eyebrow.

"More like gushing." Mark laughed.

"Alright. Alex, the car should be here to pick you up and take you to your hotel. We will need you back here tomorrow at 8 AM sharp. Marco will bring you back." Brett said. "Be ready to finish up these four songs and choose the next batch. We won't start recording those until you come back in two weeks."

"Sounds like a plan!" Alex smiled.

"And Alex, please just consider what Jenna and Liz discussed with you." Brett said as he held the door open for us.

I saw Alex look down at her hands and begin to fidget with her thumbs before replying. "We'll see." She said to him.

"See you guys tomorrow." Brett waved.

We walked out and found Marco standing by the car. He had the backseat door open for us to get into. Alex climbed in first and I followed.

"Who are Jenna and Liz?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Jenna's my manager and Liz is my publicist." She replied.

"What did they discuss with you?" I asked.

"Just publicity stuff… you know my image and what not." She said as Marco got in and began to drive.

"What's wrong with your image?"

"Nothing's wrong with my image. It's nothing important Mitch." She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I knew she was tired so I decided not to continue with the conversation.

"I love you, Alex. Don't you forget that." I said as I kissed her forehead.

Marco pulled up to a hotel and he opened our door to get out. I got out and held my hand for Alex to take it. "Thank you." I said to Marco as we walked away. He nodded and got back into the car.

Alex and I walked up to our hotel room and I watched as she passed out on the bed. I changed into my pajamas and laid beside her. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything but the conversation we had in the car. I wanted so badly to know what Alex was hiding but I didn't want to confront her. I felt tears fighting to come out and I took a deep breath before wrapping my arm around her.

"I love you so much." I whispered before falling asleep.

**So what do you guys think? Please review and thank you for the support.**

**I'm thinking two/three more chapters in this one and then going on to the next story (Summer/college) :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

**Alex**

I woke up and felt Mitchie wrapped tightly around my waist. I got up slowly without trying to wake her. I quickly ran over to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I saw that Mitchie was still dead asleep. I had to be down in 15 minutes so I decided to let her sleep as I got ready.

"Alex?" she groaned as I put on my shorts.

"Yes, Mitch?"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:30." I said. "Marco will be here soon."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked as she sat up.

"You looked tired, I wanted to let you sleep. You can come with me or stay here." I said.

"I'll just stay here I guess." She said as she laid back down. "Can we talk tonight?" she asked as I looked in the mirror.

"About what?" I asked confused as to what we needed to discuss.

"Whatever your hiding from me." She whispered so low that I barely heard it.

"Mitchie, what makes you think I'm hiding something from you?"

"You're going to be late Alex." She said as she turned her body and faced away from me.

I grabbed my purse and my cell phone before walking to the bed. "We'll talk tonight." I said before leaving.

I knew exactly what Mitchie was talking about, but I had no idea how I was going to tell her the truth. The last thing I want to do is to pretend I'm seeing someone else for the sake of my currently non-existent image. I knew something like this would hurt Mitchie.

"Hello Ms. Russo." Marco said as he held the door of the car open for me.

"Hi." I said still trying to process what I'd say to Mitchie.

Marco got into the driver's seat and began to drive. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at me through his mirror.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Where is your girlfriend?" he asked me.

"She's back in the hotel. She didn't want to come out today." I said trying to avoid more conversation.

"Did the two of you get into a fight?" he asked.

"Um. No." I replied.

"We're here." He said after a moment of silence. He got out of the car and opened the door for me to get out.

"Thanks." I said before walking away.

I walked into the building and waved at the lady in the front desk. She signaled to the doors and I walked over to open them. I made my way to the lounge and I laid on the couch waiting for Brett.

"Hey Alex!" he said as he walked into the room.

"Hi." I said.

"Hm, not in a good mood today I see." He said as he sat on a chair across from me. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing I want to talk about." I said trying to ignore the matter.

"It's about the fake boyfriend… isn't it?" he said as he tilted his head. He reminded me of a little puppy.

"Possibly…"

"I won't get involved." He said. "That's something you'll have to settle with your manager… which by the way she and Liz would like to see you before you start."

"I already know what they have to say." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Just come with me." He said. We walked over to the same conference room from yesterday and he left me to speak with both Jenna and Liz.

"Hello Alex." Jenna said as I sat in the empty chair in front of them.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Did you think about what we discussed?" Liz asked.

"Barely." I lied.

"Look Alex, we understand that something like this is not really what you had in mind when you got your record deal… but I'm sure you want your career to last longer than a month." Jenna said.

"We aren't asking you to dump your girlfriend and go out with some Hollywood stud… we're just asking for you to pretend you're dating one." Liz added.

"She's my fiancé… not just my girlfriend." I started. "I wouldn't care about pretending if I knew it wasn't going to hurt her."

"I'm sure she can get over it." Jenna whispered as she rolled her eyes. "If she really loves you, she'll support you... right?"

"Let me just go cheat on her for the sake of my career and see if she still supports me." I said hypothetically. I knew I was sounding like a bitch but they were acting like my relationship with Mitchie was just a small high school crush.

"Okay Alex, please calm down." Liz said. "Once your CD comes out we will need a decision from you… You can either take the fake boyfriend or just watch the media have a frenzy."

"So I've got time to discuss this with her?" I asked.

"It's your call Alex." Jenna said. "Just don't complain when your music career lasts shorter than you expected."

I heard the door open and saw Mark peeking his head in. "You guys done yet?" he asked. He looked like a kid ready to open Christmas presents.

"Yeah, yeah." Liz said.

"Thank you." I said to the both of them as I walked out.

"Rough morning?" Mark asked.

"Pretty much." I said with a loud sigh. "Um, just out of curiosity… when do you think my album will be out?"

"Considering how fast we're working… I think we can get it out sooner than expected. If you come back in two weeks, right after your graduation, and we work that whole week… I'd say your album will be ready in a month." He smiled.

"How long after that until I get recognized?" I asked.

"Well Brett already has your first single ready. One of your songs from yesterday, Off the Chain. Once you left we got it cleaned and it's ready for airplay." He said. He noticed my eyes widen. "Yeah, we try and work as fast as possible." He laughed.

"Does that mean my song will be on the radio already?" I asked.

"Yes, by next week." He said. "Liz will take care of all that. Just be aware that by the time you come back to finish the album, you'll already have a few fans."

"Great." I said as I shook my head.

"This is usually the point where the artist begins to twirl and celebrate." He laughed.

"I think I made a huge mistake." I said quietly as the tears began to fall.

"Wow, Alex… what's wrong?" Brett said as he walked into the studio and saw me crying.

"Nothing… I'm sorry." I said.

Brett looked at Mark who just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man." Mark said.

"Can I call Mitchie?" I asked as the tears continued to run down the side of my face.

"Yeah, sure." Brett said. He took a seat beside Mark as I left the room and went into the lounge.

I sat on the couch and took out my cell phone. I stared at Mitchie's number trying to figure out what I would say. I wanted so badly to leave and be back in her arms at the hotel but I couldn't just leave. I felt my heart sink at the thought of my mistake. Could this record deal come between Mitchie and I?

I took a deep breath and pressed the call button. I waited as I heard the tone.

"Alex?" I heard Mitchie say. I forgot she had gone back to sleep.

"I need you." I said through the sobs.

"Alex, what's wrong?" she asked. I could tell she was worried by the way her voice got louder.

"Just come to the studio… please." I cried.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She said before she hung up.

I placed my phone back in my pocket and wiped my tears.

"Alex, you okay?" Brett said as he stood by the door.

"Not really, no." I told him trying to hold back more tears.

"Things get better… I promise." He said as he walked over to me. "I hate to be mean, but we kind of need you to start recording."

"Sure." I said as I got up. I was still sad but I knew I had to get something done before Mitchie came.

I followed Brett into the studio and he sat back beside Mark. "Okay Alex. We decided to let you finish your songs today and then you can have tomorrow to yourself." Brett said before I started.

Originally they had planned for me to record all day yesterday, today and part of tomorrow. I felt better knowing I'd be able to spend tomorrow with Mitchie. I placed the earphones around my ears and began to sing my songs. About thirty minutes into it I noticed Mitchie was standing behind the guys, watching me sing.

"Can I take a break?" I asked when I finished singing.

"You got fifteen minutes kid." Brett said.

I walked over to Mitchie and she brought me into her arms. Feeling her touch brought the tears back to my eyes. I leaned against her shoulder and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. She walked me over to the lounge and she sat me on her lap.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I think I made a huge mistake in signing this deal." I admitted.

"Why would you say that?" she asked as she wiped my tears with her thumb.

"Because it's going to break us apart." I choked.

"Alex, no it's not." She said. "If you're worried about this summer, we'll get through it." She said.

"It's not that." I said as I stood up from her lap and sat beside her. "It's just that… you were right this morning.."

"Huh?"

"About me hiding something from you?"

"Well?"

"They want me to hide our relationship." I admitted. "They want me to pretend I'm dating some Hollywood hottie because being gay is bad for my image."

I could see the sadness in Mitchie's eyes. "Oh…"she said.

"I can't do that to you Mitchie. I can't just pretend that I'm with someone else."

"It's fine by me…" she said. I knew she didn't mean that. "If you have to do it… do it."

"You don't mean that babe."

"If it means you keeping this record deal, then do it. Alex, I know how you feel about me and I know you wouldn't do something stupid." She said. "Don't give up on your dream because of me."

"Mitchie, I can't…" I cried.

"Alex, I don't care if you have to hold some idiot's hand and pretend you're going out with him. I know he doesn't really get to do this." She said as she placed a kiss on my cheek. "And this." She placed a kiss on my neck and began to slightly suck on the spot. I let out a soft moan and she pulled back. "Now will he?"

"No." I said with a smile. "That's only reserved for you." I winked.

"You worry too much, Lex." She said as she wiped the remaining tears off my face. I knew Mitchie didn't really feel comfortable with this idea.

"They think my album will be ready in a month." i said after she had dried all my tears.

"That seems fast." she laughed.

"And my single should be out before i come back to finish the album." i added.

"That's crazy." her eyes widened.

"I'll have to make a decision about the fake boyfriend by then." I whispered. I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to hurt her. "Until then i have to keep my relationship to myself... i mean, if anyone asks."

"That's okay." she said as she looked down. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise you'll never leave me, promise you'll love me..."

"There's a reason i put a ring on that finger, Mitch. Because I want you forever... no one else... you. I promised you forever and i'm sticking to that no matter what." i smiled at her and leaned in to steal a small kiss from her lips.

"Sorry to break the love, but Alex we need you back if you want to have tomorrow off." Brett said as he walked in.

"Tomorrow off?" Mitchie asked.

"Crap, I wanted to surprise her." I said as I glared at Brett.

"I said nothing." He said as he turned around and began to walk away. "Lets go Alex."

"Can Mitchie stay in there?" I asked with a pout.

"Fine." Brett gave in after he saw my face.

The three of us walked into the studio and I began to sing my next song.

**The next chapter will be the final of this story... but no fear, i'm starting the sequel afterwards.. :) Like i said, the sequel will be about their summer and their years in college. The first chapter of the sequel will solve the question of whether or not Alex takes the 'fake boyfriend' what do you think she'll do? Would y'all read the sequel?**

**Thank you for the reviews and support.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Wizards/Camp Rock just the storyline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later (Graduation)<strong>

**Mitchie**

Today was the day. After today I knew my life was slowly going to change. After today I have to watch Alex board a plane to LA, where she will be for the next two weeks. I'm proud and excited, don't get me wrong, but being apart from her for so long is going to be difficult. This is just the start though because once she's back in my arms, she'll have to leave again. The only thing I know is that if we can get over this summer, there's nothing that will ever come between us.

Today is also the day that I've work so hard to get to, graduation day. After today I'll be moving to my apartment in Austin, an apartment that I'll soon be sharing with Alex. I'll be spending most of my summer at my soccer training sessions. I looked forward to that until I found out I couldn't train or play until my knee heals. That won't be for another 3 to 4 months. But because I'm still part of the team, I have to attend all practices… and therefore I'll be miles away from Alex.

"Mitchie!" Dallas yelled as she waved her hand in front of me. "You want to miss your graduation?"

"Huh? No!" I said as I regained focus.

"What's got you so zoned out?" she asked as we walked to her car.

"Just thinking about this year and everything that's about to happen." I admitted.

"You've grown up so fast, Mitch." Dallas said as she sat in the drivers seat. I could see the tears begin to fill in her eyes. She wasn't usually this emotional, but the pregnancy was taking its toll.

"Dal, stop, you'll mess up your make up. Wait until I actually walk across." I laughed.

"Ah, you're right." She smiled. "I'm so proud of you Michelle."

"Um, that's not my name." I said as I rolled my eyes. Dallas began to drive away from the house and she quickly glanced at me.

"It kind of is." She laughed.

"Doesn't mean I want to be called that!" I told her.

"Oh, shut up. You'll always be Michelle to me." She smiled.

"You act like I'm dying Dallas. I'm just graduating." I said with a chuckle.

"You're graduating and moving four hours away!" she pouted.

"You'll live. I mean, once you have the baby you know I'll be visiting as much as possible." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad to know you love me." She rolled her eyes.

"I meant like I'll be visiting the both of you."

"We're here." She said.

"I'll see you after the ceremony." I said. "I have to go to meet up with everyone."

Dallas hugged me and walked into the gym to find my parents and my sister. I walked towards the home locker room, where all the seniors had to wait before the ceremony began.

"Hi Mitchie." My counselor said as I walked in. "Everyone's lined up in alphabetical order. You're…" she looked down at her list. "Between Melanie Thomas and Justin Trent." I rolled my eyes at the last name she mentioned. I should have known I was next to Justin.

I walked by all of my classmates as I tried to find the T's. Before I reached my destination I noticed my beautiful girlfriend was in a conversation with the people beside her. She didn't notice me coming so I snuck my hands around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You look beautiful in that graduation gown." I whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

She shifted in my arms so she could face me. "You scared me Mitchie!" she laughed.

"Eh, I try." I smiled. I brought our lips together and then pulled back before I let myself get too into it.

"Get a room." I heard Justin say, he was about ten people behind us. I looked around to see if any of the teachers were around and I lifted my middle finger and smiled at him.

"Mitchie, behave." Alex said as she brought my arm down. "Go line up, we're about to start." She said.

I stole a quick kiss before making my way over to my place in line. I rolled my eyes at Justin as I waited for the principal to walk in.

"Hey Mitchie! Can I ask you a few questions?" Kate, the school newspaper editor asked as she walked over to me. "I'm making a video for our reunion."

"Um, isn't that like in 10 years?" Justin laughed.

"Shut up Justin!" Kate said as she rolled her eyes. "Is it okay Mitchie?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

"First can you say your name as well as sport and position you played." She asked.

I nodded as she pressed the record button on her phone. "Mitchie Torres. Girls soccer varsity striker. Number thirteen." I said.

"So Mitchie, how does it feel graduating as a state champ?" she asked.

"It feels really good. Not many people can say that they were state champs in high school… and I'm really blessed." I said as I looked at Justin who just rolled his eyes. He knew I was talking about him.

"Okay, besides winning state and being named MVP, what's been your favorite part of the past four years here?"

"I'd say it's a mix between meeting Alex and getting engaged to her." I gushed.

"Ha! You two are engaged." Justin laughed. The two of us didn't really tell anyone but our best friends and family about it.

"Yes." I admitted as I brought up my left hand to show him the ring.

"Good luck getting married." He chuckled.

Kate turned off her recorder and glared at Justin. "Can you not interrupt." She said.

"Go away Kate… No one cares about your stupid video." He bitched.

"Justin, is there anyway you can just shut up?" I told him.

"Don't you realize marriage is between man and a woman? Unless there's something you're hiding." Justin said with his annoying chuckle.

"Don't make me punch you again Justin… I've done it twice before… you know I'll do it again." I said getting angry.

"You're bluffing, we're about to graduate." He laughed.

I turned around before I did something I regretted. "Sorry Kate." I said as she nodded and walked away.

I looked over at Alex who was a few people down from me. She raised her eyebrow and rolled my eyes and pointed behind me.

"Calm down." She mouthed. I could tell she was worried so I decided to ignore Justin.

"Okay guys. You ready?" the principal said as he began to lead us into the school gym.

The walk to my seat felt like an eternity. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I tried to get the negative thoughts out of my head but all I could think about was tripping in front of everyone. The principal got up the small stage and began to give a speech. The parents listened but I was sure all the students were dozing off.

"Front row, please stand." He said after a long speech. The front row did as he asked and lined up to receive their diplomas. When all their names were called the second row stood up. After a while my row stood and we walked over to the line. Alex was the first of our row and I smiled as she got ready to walk.

"Alexandra Russo." The principal said. Alex made her way onto the stage and shook his hand. She took the diploma and smiled at her parents. She looked beautiful.

"Michelle Torres." The principal said a few people after Alex. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. My thoughts were only on walking straight and not messing up. He placed out his hand for me and I shook it. I smiled over at Alex as I was handed my diploma.

The ceremony continued as I found my way back to my seat. I bent over to get a glimpse of Alex who was smiling and looking at the stage. I sat in my seat and waited until the principal finally dismissed us.

"Lex!" I said as I struggled to make my way to her. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. I let my hands slide down to her waist as the kiss began to get passionate.

"Mitchie, Alex." Dallas said interrupting the moment. She brought her arm around the both of us to give us a tight hug. "Congrats!"

"Oh my gosh, alex!" her mom almost screamed as she came over to us. Her dad followed behind. They began to congratulate their daughter as I turned back to Dallas.

"Mitch, mitch!" Maddie yelled. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my legs and I looked down to find my little sister. I bent down to pick her up.

"Maddie, Maddie" I teased.

"Congratulations." She stuttered, she'd still been struggling to say that word. So cute.

"Thanks baby." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"I love you Michie." She said with a huge grin.

"Aw, baby, I love you too." I laughed. Just then my parents walked up to me and brought me into a hug.

"We're so proud of you Michelle." my dad said as his eyes began to water.

"Dad, stop you're going to make me cry." I said as I fought my body from the tears.

I looked over at Dallas whose eyes were puffier than ever, clearly she'd been crying the whole ceremony. I hugged each of them individually before we walked over to Alex's family. My parents and hers began to interact while I grabbed Alex and lifted her off the ground.

"I want to enjoy you before you have to leave." I said.

"I think you enjoyed enough of me last night." She whispered in my ear so no one would hear. We had spent last night together because she had her flight to LA after graduation.

Dallas gave me a smirk and I knew she'd heard what Alex said. "I don't want you to go." I said with a pout.

"I don't want to go… but the faster I finish the album, the sooner I can be in your arms again." She smiled.

I felt someone pulling at my gown and I looked down to see my little sister smiling up at me again. "What's wrong baby?" I asked her.

"I have a present." She said as she held up a small box. My parents and Dallas gathered behind her as they watched me open it. I knelt down so I could be at face level with Maddie.

"No way, no way!" I said as I pulled out a set of keys. "A car?" I asked with excitement.

"We figured you'd need one since you're going to be in a new city." My mom smiled.

"This is so awesome!" I shrieked. "And it's a BMW too?" I asked noticing the logo on the key.

"Congratulations honey." My dad said as I got up and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, pictures!" Dallas said as everyone gathered around.

After a while of pictures and tears, my family and hers decided to go out to lunch. We needed to all spend time together before Alex had to leave to LA and I had to drive to Austin.

…

"You all set Alex?" Dallas asked as we got into her car.

"Yup!" Alex said as she closed the trunk of Dallas' car. She walked over and got into the back seat.

"Hey Dal, I hate to make you look like a chauffer but can I go in the back with her?" I asked with a puppy dog face.

"Yeah, why not." She smiled.

I got into the back seat and wrapped my arms around Alex. "I want to stay like this forever." I sighed.

"Just two weeks, Mitch. Just two weeks and you'll be in LA with me for a while." She smiled.

"Two weeks seems like forever baby and one weekend isn't enough." I complained.

"Stop worrying. We'll skype everyday and if you're lucky… maybe I'll…" she winked.

"Hm, is that a promise?" I smiled.

Dallas got into the driver's seat and drove us to the airport.

"I'll wait here." She said as Alex and I got out. "Don't be long Mitch."

I helped Alex take out her suitcase from the trunk and then grabbed her hand. "I'll take it." I said as I grabbed the suitcase from her.

"I'll miss your chivalry." She smiled.

"You better take me to some nice restaurants and stuff when I come visit." I joked trying to not think about her leaving.

"I'll have Brett give me the deets." She said. We walked into the airport and she turned to me. "I love you." She said with her beautiful smile.

"I love you more." I said. "You better call me the minute you get there!"

"I will, I promise. Have a safe drive to Austin." She said as she brought her arms around my neck. She looked into my eyes and I felt my tears begin to form. I leaned in and brought my lips against hers.

"Have a safe flight." I said as I pulled back. "Make me proud, Lex." I smiled.

She grabbed the suitcase from my hand and began to walk away. I watched as she got a few yards from me and then stopped. She turned to me and gave me a wave before disappearing into the crowd.

"You okay?" Dallas asked as I got back into her car.

"Yeah, I'm just not ready to be apart from her." I sighed.

"You'll be fine." She smiled.

I smiled back and then looked out the window. Just as Dallas pulled out of the airport I turned on the radio to get my mind off of things.

"Up next we got new music from Taylor Swift's new label mate." The radio announcer said. "Here is Off the Chain by Alex Russo. This girl is going to be huge, mark my words Dallas, Texas. And did I mention she's from here?" he laughed.

Alex's first single began to play on the radio as I looked over a Dallas. She had her jaw dropped and her eyes were almost about to pop out of her head.

"My baby!" I shrieked as I began to sing along to the lyrics. I felt so proud, everything she worked so hard to accomplish was finally coming together.

**Sorry if this was a crappy ending but there will be moreee! The sequel (Start of Something New) will hopefully be up tomorrow... Thank you for all the support on this story. **


End file.
